For the Love of Fashion
by silentXpoetry
Summary: Kagome just landed a job at "Shikon Fashion", a famous fashion brand in New York. She loves everything about it; except a certain egotistical hanyou. News of a rival company hits the office, but who is the CEO of this company? It's none other than Kagome's abusive ex-boyfriend. A new job in an unknown city, an accidental love, an abusive ex, how will she be able to handle it all?
1. A New Start

**For the Love of Fashion**

**A New Start**

Kagome glanced down at her watch for the 5th time, her foot impatiently patting the tile floor..only 3:30. She checked her phone for any possible missed calls but nothing. She had been sitting in the same chair for almost an hour, staring at the same fushia coloured walls and at the same woman behind the front desk whose expression hadn't changed once. Other than all that, the place seemed really nice and she was screaming like a little kid inside. Ever since she was little, landing a job at "Shikon Fashion" was only a dream. A few weeks after graduation, she finally recieved the call she had been waiting for and that's how she ended up here.

"Higurashi...Kagome?" Kagome's eyes lit up when she heard her name. She quickly stood up, fixed her skirt, and headed over to the woman.

"This way." The woman said and Kagome followed her. She was a bit shorter than Kagome, maybe even a few years younger too. Her black hair looked like it had been vigorously straightened and she was completely dressed head to toe. A status of some sort?

"In here," she opened a big glass door for Kagome," he'll be with you in a minute." She closed it back and left Kagome in amazement.

"This office is huge!" Her voice seemed to echo a bit, a bit too big perhaps? She sat comfortably in a chair, right across from the big desk, which she assumed was the boss's.

Kagome glanced around, aweing at every aspect. The office was completely made out of glass, probably the fancy kind that is shatter-proof. A nice size aquarium covered one wall, while a complete mini kitchen covered the other. She had been sitting there maybe 15 minutes when the door opened.

"No, have him cancel that appointment and Jaken, please make sure the Russian shipment of jewlery arrives here at 7 tonight! I won't accept it any later!"

She heard the beep of his phone and felt his "signature piece" brush against her shoulder. She couldn't believe it! Sesshomaru Taisho! The famous designer of Shikon Fashion! Right here in front of her! She tried to act as normal and sophisticated as possible but a smile was wanting to pop through her sealed lips.

"You are.." he glanced down at the file in front of him and looked back up," Higurashi Kagome, I presume?"

"Hai!" She cheerfully smiled.

"Yes..So tell me, why do you want to work here?" His monotone voice asked.

Kagome glanced down and twiddled her thumbs. She didn't know he was going to ask a question like that. Since she recieved that call, she had been practicing what to say when asked questions such as "Where do you come from?" or even "How long has it been since graduation?" but no, it's a question like this.

"Kagome, can I call you that? I don't have all day to sit here and wait for you to answer such a simple minded question. There are other women who would kill for this position..you are just one of those that have no business to be here. I have another appointment with a very important client in about 10 minutes and I need to get this done, do I make myself clear?"

Kagome nodded her head and opened her mouth," I've been dreaming of being able to work here since I purchased my first dress from your company. The style, choice of clothing, everything is a wonderful dream. If you hire me, I promise it will make you worth while. You won't regret it."

"Hmm.." he narrowed his eyes and leaned back in his black leather chair," you start tommorrow. I'll have Rin give you your first assignment to do."

Kagome almost screamed in excitement," Thank you so much Mr. Taisho! I won't let you down! I promise!" She hopped up from the chair she was sitting in and practically ran out of the office and into the elevator.

"I've got to call back home!" She reached in and pulled out her cellphone from her purse and dialed the number.

"Hello?" a very tired voice answered.  
>"Mom!"<br>"Oh, Kagome! How did the interview go?"  
>"I got the job! You are now talking to one of the top designers of the world's assistant!"<br>"You are moving up, aren't you? How is the unpacking of the apartment going?"  
>"I have the kitchenliving/dining room unpacked..my bedroom is going to take a bit longer..Haha."  
>"That's great honey..Um, Kagome?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"You know it's almost 6 in the morning here, right?"<br>"Huh? Oh! I completely forgot! Mama, I'm so sorry! It's almost 4PM here. I'll let you go back to sleep. Good morning!"  
>"Good night. I love you."<br>"Love you too."

Kagome closed her phone and stuffed it back in her purse. She walked out of the big office building and stood on the edge of the curb.  
>"Time to try and stop a taxi."<p>

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Sorry I haven't kept in touch for a while. I started out sick for the new year and a new semester started and I've been busy with that. I'm glad to be back and welcome to a new year! I hope all of you have been well.<p>

I want to take my writings to a new level and maybe I'll get better.

This story, I'm hoping, will stay around for a while! Keep your fingers crossed!


	2. First Day

**For the Love of Fashion**

**First Day**

"Ok. Mr. Taisho left you this list of things that he needs finished by the time he gets back from Italy," Rin pushed a clipboard in front of Kagome, which made her gasp; it was basically filled with never ending sheets of paper, "he also doesn't accept any late work. Good luck." She gave a half-smile and exited the big office.

"Oh my.." She flipped through the papers several times and just decided to start with the first thing: 'Restock the kitchen cabinets with more coffee cups'. She walked over to the kitchen and began to search for them.

"Now where are those stupid cups!" she grumbled and walked over to the little supply closet that was in the corner of the room.

"Ah ha!" She pulled out some cups and placed them on the cabinet shelves. She walked back over to the massive list and marked number 1 off.

"What's next? 'Organize file cabinet by date of placed orders'. Now I know he's just giving me something to do.." She heaved a big sigh and walked over to the huge file cabinet that stood behind his desk.

"This is going to take a while.." she said while looking up at the cabinet.

* * *

><p>Another 3 or 4 hours passed before Kagome finished with the file cabinet. It was almost time for her lunch break when she glanced at the clock. She also looked back at the clipboard.<p>

"A quick snack and then I get back to work." She nodded to herself in agreement and stepped down from the ladder.

"Where exactly is the break room I wonder.." She stood outside of the office and looked in every direction. People were just doing their everyday running around. She spotted a woman who was sitting down and eating a granola bar.

"Maybe she knows.." Kagome walked down the stairs and approached the seemingly nice woman.

"Excuse me. I'm new here and I was just wondering where the break room was."

The woman sipped her drink and frowned, "Trust me. You do not want to go in there. It gets hectic and annoying. Did you bring a lunch?"

Kagome showed her hands and shook her head, "Oh..and no, I didn't"

"Well, I can share some of mine with you. Come, sit." The woman scouted over and patted the seat beside her.

"Thanks." Kagome sat down and took a bite out of a baby carrot.

"I'm Sango by the way. I work in the modeling department; it's just down the hall."

"I know who you are! I've seen you walk the catwalk a million times! It's such a pleasure to meet you! I'm Kagome; Mr. Taisho's new assistant."

"Oh! So you are the new girl everyone is talking about!" She excitingly yelled.

"Everyone is talking about me?" She solemnly asked.

"Not in a bad way! Sort of..We are just surprised anyone applied for that position..It's tough, especially since you have to deal with him personally."

"It's okay..So far I've restocked the kitchen with coffee cups and organized his file cabinet by date of placed orders..which took almost the whole morning.."

"Well, maybe the next thing won't be as bad.." Her watch beeped, signaling her time to go. She gave Kagome a hug and walked up the stairs. Kagome watched how graceful she looked, almost unhuman. She frowned, wishing she could walk like that, but hurried up the other set of stairs to check off another thing on the list.

"'Organize file cabinet by date of placed orders', completed! Next: 'Check with my brother in the fabric department'? Mr. Taisho has a brother?"

* * *

><p>This is the 1st part because I love keeping all of you in suspense :3<p>

I might can post the second part Tuesday or Wednesday..Some parents hired me to tutor their twin boys and I start with them tomorrow. Wish me luck on that.

Hope you've enjoyed this story so far!


	3. Let's Discuss Fabric

**For the Love of Fashion**

**Let's Discuss Fabric**

Kagome walked down the hall to the modeling department, looking for Sango. All the models were dressed in the new spring clothing line Mr. Taisho had been planning for months. All of them were so beautiful and thin..She spotted Sango in the corner, an older woman trying to hem the bottom of her dress, and called her name.

"Oh Kagome! Everyone, this is Kagome, the boss's new assistant." She smiled and motioned her over there. The models gave her a look as she passed by. Yes, they were a bit imtimidating.

"I just need to know where the fabric department is. Sorry to interrupt you.." She smiled at the older woman. The woman mumbled something in a foreign language under her breath and sat in a chair beside her.

"Why do you have to go in there? The only ones that go in are the designers, Mr. Taisho, and the people that work in there."

"It says on my list that I need to check in with Mr. Taisho's brother. I didn't even know he had a brother."

"Yeah, he does. InuYasha is head of that department..He's about as level and pig headed as Sesshomaru.."

"Hmm..Well they are blood related, right?"

Sango stepped down from the platform and looked Kagome in the eyes,  
>"Only half related. His father, the one who started this label, had an affair with his assistant. InuYasha was born from her and she ran away with him to some foreign country, Japan or something. Only about 10 years ago,after his mother died, InuYasha returned, in hopes to find his father but Mr. Taisho passed away shortly before he arrived. So, Sesshomaru gave him a job here after he took over the label. Sesshomaru doesn't like to talk about him much which is probably why you've never heard of him. His name isn't mentioned once in any magazine ever published even though he picks out all the fabric for the clothes we wear, like what I'm wearing now."<p>

"Oh. Well, apparently he has something Sesshomaru wanted him to tell me."

"Take a left at the end of this hall and you'll see big glass doors, like Sesshomaru's office." She hopped back on the platform and turned to the mirror. Kagome awed one more time and left, the models still whispering about her.

Kagome sighed before opening the door. It was heavier than she had expected. Another wave of amazement hit her when all kinds of colours flashed before her. The ceilings had to have been 20ft tall because fabric covered every square inch of all 4 walls and more.

"Surely there must be every kind of fabric in this warehouse.." Kagome said. She was startled by a loud voice that came up from behind her. She quickly turned around and met a guy face to face. He had jet black hair that was pulled back into a low, tiny ponytail and he seemed to be wearing some sort of purple outfit.

"There is! From Japan to Africa! From China to India! From France to-" He was interrupted by another voice behind him, one that had a bit of an accent to it.

"I think she get's it Miroku! Now get back over here and help me!" He yelled at the guy.

Kagome looked at the other guy that was standing beside Miroku. They were both glancing down at what look like two pieces of fabric. He had silver tinted hair, the same as Sesshomaru's, and it was even as long like his too. Surely that was him. She walked over to the bench and stood there, waiting for one of them to say something.

"Can I help you in any way so you can leave?" The Sesshomaru look-a-like rudely asked.

"Can't you be nice for once, InuYasha? She's probably lost! I'll help you." Miroku walked over from behind the counter to where Kagome was standing. She soon felt something on her butt and slapped Miroku across the face. She just heard InuYasha sigh and then groan.

"I just need to speak to InuYasha! I'm Kagome and Mr. Taisho sent me here. I have a list he gave me and-"

"Miroku, go find another shade of this fabric over where the silks are!" InuYasha said through his teeth.

"We shall meet again Kagome-chan~!" His facial expression kind of scared Kagome but she was glad he was gone. She guessed he was about to try it again and InuYasha just saved her in time.

"Oh yes, the assistant everyone is talking about. The 'O Great One' told me to tell you to put those fabrics back on their bolt." He pointed to a pile of fabric that was almost piled up to the ceiling.

"Wha- You've got to be serious." She gawked.

"I am. Happy organizing." He smirked and continued to stare at the fabric in front of him, waiting for Miroku to get back.

Kagome dragged her feet over to where the pile was and grabbed a few bolts before heading over to where they were supposed to go. Every so often she would catch InuYasha glancing at her.  
>'Probably to see if I'm doing it right..' she would always say to herself and scoffed.<p>

* * *

><p>This running back and forth took the rest of her day and before she knew it, it was almost 11.<p>

"Guess I'll finish some more tommorrow. I think Rin said he gets back Friday.." Kagome put the last bolt she had in her hand up and walked towards the door.

"See you back tommorrow to finish the rest." InuYasha said, not even looking up from his paper.

"Yes. I have only a few more to go."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." He pointed to a pile that was beside him and smiled," and maybe just a few more tommorrow."

"Great. Wonderful. Thanks." Kagome rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Welcome." She heard behind her and slammed the door shut. She continued down the hall, down the stairs, and into the elevator. The place was still quite busy, even after most people went home.

"Day one, accomplished." She tiredly sighed and slumped down onto the elevator floor.


	4. Rude Day 2

**For the Love of Fashion**

**Rude; Day 2**

"The order reads the 15th and it's already the 20th. He expects the shipment to be in by the time he gets back. No, I'm sorry to here that. Well, just have it in before the end of the week please. Thank you."

Kagome closed the phone and sighed. She still had the fabric mess to clean up but she'd worry about that later. It was early in the morning and she finally finished the 1st page of the to-do list, a big accomplishment since she was supposed to have it finished yesterday.

"What's next? Pick up his dry cleaning?" She laughed at the thought and glanced down at the clipboard in her hand.

"Get the models ready for a fashion shoot? But isn't that their job?" She gave it a second look. Yes, exactly what it said. She walked down the hallway from his office to the modeling department and bumped into Sango and the other models.

"Oh. Hey Kagome. What's your business here?" Sango asked.

"He wrote down to help you all for a fashion shoot but I think he messed it up. Isn't it their job?" She pointed to the room where she had been yesterday, hinting about the old foreign woman.

"Well, the person who is supposed to help us has been sick so maybe that's why he asked you do it. Come on! It'll be fun!" She grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to the photography department.

Kagome loved how light and airy the room was. It was a bit small but somewhat gorgeous. The walls, ceiling, and even the floor were all white. As she had expected, there were many lamp fixtures and fancy cameras scattered everywhere. She had no idea what she was supposed to do so she just stood in the corner, waiting for instructions.

"Okay. I need Sango over here in front of the spring grass and gazebo. Come on!" The photographer angrily yelled. He was very short, even shorter than Rin, and had red hair which was pulled back in a little bow.

"And what are you doing over there, moping in the corner? Come help me with her!" He yelled over at Kagome. She ran over to Sango and noticed her dress was tucked under a little bit.

"I'll fix it." She pulled it down and walked away from the camera's view.

"Bring her the parasol!"

"Bringing the parasol!" She yelled back.

* * *

><p>This went on with every picture he took. Now she knew why his assistant was sick. Every model needed something, whether it be to fix a loose belt strap or bring them an item to liven the picture a little. This was more exhausting than organizing the file cabinet.<p>

"Thanks for your help Kagome." Sango said before she walked out of the room.

"Your welcome!" She yelled back and checked 'help models' off her list," I still have to deal with that fabric mess.."

She sighed and exited the photography room, walked past the modeling department and turned down the hallway to the fabric department.

"Here's to a big mess." She opened the door and frowned," where is everyone?"

"It's the department's day off." She heard a voice say. She looked around, her eyes trying to adjust to the dark. She noticed some soft light coming from around one of the corners and walked over behind it.

"If it's the department's day off, why are you here?" She asked after matching that voice with InuYasha's. She squinted in the dim light and saw that he was drawing something on a big sheet of paper.

"Unlike you, I have goals I want to achieve in life and I particularly don't care to spend them here." He fired back and erased the dark line he made into the paper.

"It wasn't a smart question, idiot. I was just wondering! Besides, I only came to finish putting the fabric a..way?" She looked over to the empty space where a pile of fabric was yesterday," where is the fabric?"

"I had Miroku put the rest back last night so you wouldn't come back where you don't belong. Mark _that_ off your list." He turned the paper sideways and etched a few more lines.

Kagome scoffed at his remark and quickly turned to walk out. She heard the rustling of paper behind her and then a loud crumbling noise, followed by a hit in a trash can.

"What exactly is he doing?" she thought but then remembered how rude he was," whatever. I don't even care." She huffed and slammed the door behind her.

"I have only 2 more things for the day since I don't have to deal with his rudeness and hall of fabrics!" Kagome stomped all the way down the hall to Sesshomaru's office and closed the door.

"I wonder who spit in his bowl of cereal this morning.. 'Mark _that_ off your list' he says. What a jerk!" She threw the clipboard down and promptly sat in Sesshomaru's chair.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I actually love this chapter! Yes, a little more InuYasha and Kagome action is coming ;3<p> 


	5. Prepare

**For the Love of Fashion**

**Prepare**

Kagome flipped to the last page of the to-do list and heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Only one more thing to do!" she exclaimed when she saw only one thing on the very last sheet," and it's to host the party..? What party? Maybe Sango knows.."

She quickly ran out of Sesshomaru's office in hopes to find Sango in her department.

It had almost been a full 2 weeks since she started working at "Shikon Fashion" and Sesshomaru was supposed to be flying in tonight from Italy. Perhaps the party was for him? She didn't know. But it had also been a full 2 weeks without running into that rude InuYasha from the "hall of fabrics" as she now called it.. but his department _is _practically away from the rest of the building.

"Oh Sango!" Kagome yelled as she cornered the door entrance," I was wondering about this- whoah!" The sight was a bit appalling to her.

"Oh! Ka-Kagome!" Sango pulled away from Miroku's lips and hopped down from the table, trying to fix her skirt and started towards Kagome.

" I am so sorry to interrupt your..uh...we'll just talk later.." she turned around and walked out, trying to erase the scene she just witnessed.

"Do you think she'll tell?" Miroku asked, buttoning his shirt back up.

"Her? No. We're friends. It seems that I'm her only friend here though.."

"She's always running around until late at night so I'm surprised she has even time to talk to anyone..How old is she?" Miroku raised his eyebrow and smiled, which of course landed him a slap in the face from Sango.

"Come on, you hound. I'm sure InuYasha is waiting for you to help him decide the fabric for Kagome's dress." She pushed him out the door and waved before turning around to finish writing invitations.

"Who else can I ask?" Kagome asked herself. She spotted Rin downstairs and figured she might as well ask the vice president of the company.

"Ms. Rin?" Kagome asked, huffing and puffing from running down the stairs.

"May I help you?" Her sweet voice asked. Aren't vice presidents suposed to be as rough as the president?

"I have on this list about a-"

"Oh Ms. Rin! We need you to help us with this!" a voice yelled from an upstairs room.

"I'm sorry Kagome but this seems urgent. Coming!" She gave an apologetic smile at Kagome and walked up the stairs to help the voice that kept calling her name.

"Who else am I supposed to ask?" she gave it thought and shivered,"_ him_.."  
>She rolled her eyes and walked upstairs.<p>

"Kagome!"  
>She quickly turned and saw Sango running towards her, arms flailing everywhere.<p>

"Sango? What is it?"

"Mr. Taisho just called and said to cancel the last thing on the list and to just head home for the rest of the day."

"Wh-What? But isn't there something else I could be doing?"

"Nope. He said he'll be here later tonight to inspect everything and judge the items he's asked of you and he also said he'll be calling you tonight to come and meet him."

"Well, okay. See you Monday Sango!" Kagome waved goodbye and walked down to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Okay..La da la..combine cherries, water, lemon juice, sugar and cornstarch" She grabbed the required scattered ingredients off the counter and plopped them into the saucepan on the stove.<p>

"..and bring to boil; constantly stirring. I think I got this!" Kagome grabbed her spoon and stirred the pan.

The sound of the doorbell caught her attention and she quickly ran to the door.

"Hey..Kagome?"

"Miroku? What are you doing here? And how do you know where I live?"

"Apparently here to help you." He looked at her flour covered apron and face.

"Oh!" She untied her apron and placed on a hook beside her.

"You still have it all on your face and I think there is some dough in your hair." He reached over to pull it out, just about the time Sango came rushing through the door. She bumped into Miroku, causing him to topple on Kagome.

"I'm so sorry! Here." She pulled both of them back up on their feet and sighed," we have no time to lose. We need you at work!"

"Whoah! First of all, how do you all know where I live?" Kagome fixed her top and put her hands on her hips.

"We sort of looked in Sesshomaru's files..but beside that point-wait?" Sango sniffed the air and looked over at the kitchen," Kagome!" she yelled and pointed behind Kagome.

"What?" Kagome quickly turned around screamed," my cherry filling!" She ran over to the stove and turned it off, grabbing her pan and putting in the sink.

"I was supposed to constantly stir this! Thanks a lot guys..I really wanted some cherry pie.."

"We'll buy you more ingredients later! Throw this on and meet us back at the car! Hurry!" Sango threw a big bag at Kagome and slammed the front door.

"That was quite odd..What exactly is in here?" She unzipped the bag and gasped.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I love leaving all of you hanging :3<p>

Expect pt. 2 maybe Wed. or Thurs.


	6. Party Pt 1

**For the Love of Fashion**

**Party Pt. 1**

"This coat is beautiful!" She pulled the rest of it from the bag, her eyes twice as wide," th-this is that coat I showed Sango the other day! I didn't expect her to actually buy it! Does it have the price tag still on it?"

She searched all throughout the black, cotten and polyester trenchcoat; it was a Burberry London original: a manston double breasted long trenchcoat with a cute belt at the waist that tied in a bow.

"Here it is! Da da..long trenchcoat..oh!" she almost died when she turned over the tag,"' $1,195! Please tell me she bought this in yen!"

The honk of the horn outside grasped her back to reality.

"Right, I need to put this on...but with what?" She carefully placed the coat over a dining room chair and hurried up the spiral stairs to the loft.

"I have no idea what's going on or where I'm going so what should I wear?" She glanced down at the cardboard boxes that were marked "Kagome's closet" and sighed.

Kagome was hoping to be unpacked by now but work just exhausted her. She started tearing through the boxes, knowing that Sango's patience is wearing thin. She lifted up a few dresses, none of which were spectacular compared to the lovely trenchcoat.

The honk of the horn again reminded her that she needs to hurry up.

"This is somewhat okay.." She took her messy clothes off and put on a plain, white, halter dress; pulled up some leggings to match and ankle boots. She snatched her purse off the dining room table and put the coat on before glancing back at the hot mess in the kitchen.

"It's almost 10, my kitchen's a mess, and Sango's dragging me somewhere. I just wanted to make a pie, eat a slice, and go to bed.." She gave a sigh and locked the front door behind her.

"Geez Kagome. You took almost 10 minutes! Come on! There's one more last thing to do!" Sango pushed Kagome into the back seat of the car and started it.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked, trying to buckle her seatbelt.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea where we are going?"

"According to this very fine maiden I can't tell you." He gave a smile and turned back around.

"Oh.." Kagome heard the seatbelt click and relaxed, looking out the window. New York was absolutely gorgeous this late at night. It seemed like a little Las Vegas to Kagome; she still wasn't used to a city this big, considering she came from a small town in Japan.

"Here we are." She heard Sango open her door and glanced over; they were at the studio?

"Um..Why are we back here? Wait..Isn't Sess-Mr. Taisho supposed to be back tonight?" She asked. She knew she had to stop calling him by his name..she was pretty sure he wouldn't like a status any lower than that.

"Yes." Sango firmly said and grabbed Kagome's wrist. They all walked through the doors and continued to the elevator.

"Does Mr. Taisho need to see me? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me I'm not fired!"

"You aren't fired, trust me. You are the best thing that's happened to this place. We can only be in here for a few minutes and then we've got to go. Understand?"

"Um..sure?"

The elevator dinged and opened it's doors, allowing Sango to continue to pull Kagome behind her. They all practically ran up the stairs, running past the photo department and modeling department.

"Why are we going to the hall of fabrics?"

"You'll see! Close your eyes!" Sango told her," Miroku, you stay outside!"

Kagome laughed and closed her eyes. So many scenarios ran through her head as she was guided into the large room. What in the world was she doing here and how in the hell did she ever agree to this? Oh yeah..the trenchcoat.

"Okay Kagome. Open your eyes." Sango let go of her and smiled.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and froze. The most beautiful dress she had ever seen stared back at her. It was going to be above the knee just a little..that of which Kagome didn't like very much but it was completely white tulle, the top half black with white polka dots.

"Don't you like it?" Sango asked, waving her hand in front of Kagome's eyes. She walked over to the dress and took it off the dress form, holding it up to Kagome's face.

"I see it Sango and it's gorgeous but.."

"But what? It's the first dress of the new spring line and it's yours. We didn't know what size you were so InuYasha just added a little-"

"Wait. Mr. Grumpy pants made this?" Kagome backed up, a little confused. She thought he hated her.

"Yes. He picked out the fabrics and drew the dress design. Miroku sewed it together..Why? What's wrong? Just put it on."

"I don't..I can't accept this. It's too..wow."

"Kagome. When you work here, or just in the fashion industry, we can do what we want with the sample dresses. That's how it works. You need to put this on before Miroku's curiosity gets the best of him."

"O-Ok." Kagome grabbed the dress and went behind a fabric curtain.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, she stepped out from behind the curtain, nearly shaking to death.<p>

"You look gorgeous! Maybe you should model with us!" Sango winked.

"Couldn't you have made the dress a little longer?"

"Why do you think I got you the trench coat?" Sango laughed," come on. We have one more place to stop."

"Okay." She put the coat back on and grabbed her clothes. 'All that time searching for something decent and I end up wearing something extraordinary.' she thought.

"You know you have to take the coat off when we get to the next stop."

"But you said that I could wear it."

"Oh did I?" She smiled her evil smile and closed the door behind them.

"Sango!"

"That reminds me!" She pulled a sack from under the seats underneath them," this is also for you."

"Wha-" She pulled the sack open and pulled out a pair of white stilettos that had tiny diamonds across the front.

"Glad you like them! Here." She put Kagome's legs on her lap and put the shoes on her feet.

"They are beautiful! All of this is beautiful! Thank you!" Kagome reached over and hugged Sango.

"Every woman needs something like this every once in a while. Miroku, let's go."

Miroku smiled and started the car.

"You'll like this next palce." Sango smiled, making Kagome worry a little more.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is late guys! Part 2 coming soon! ;D<p> 


	7. Party Pt 2

**For the Love of Fashion**

**Party Pt. 2**

Miroku drove the sports car in the front of a luxurious hotel and parked it, giving the keys to a parking valet.

"What are we doing at a hotel?" Kagome opened her door and slammed it shut.

"You'll see! I need you to close your eyes though." Sango smiled. Kagome nodded and trusted Sango. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and led her inside, taking a few turns until she heard music and chattering.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" The music was turned off and the room fell silent.

"Take off your coat and then open your eyes."

Kagome sighed, not really wanting to take the coat off. She was so self-conscious; has been since she was called "chicken legs" in the 4th grade...it carried on with her throughout all junior high and high school.

She shuttered at the thought and took her coat off, breathing in deep.

"Open!" Sango commanded.

Kagome exhaled and opened her eyes. Many smiling faces were staring back at her. She could only pick out a few she recognized and the rest were very unfamiliar. Many had a glass of champagne in their hand and all were dressed in their very best attire.

"Um.." Kagome was speechless. Not only was she surprised but she had no idea what everyone was doing there. It seemed as though there was a party going on.

"We all decided to throw a welcome party for you," Sango smiled and pointed towards a very nice dressed man,"with Mr. Taisho's permission of course."

"I was a bit skeptical but it is tradition to propose a social gathering for newcomers at the company." Sesshomaru raised his glass, causing everyone else to raise theirs too," to the newcomer."

"To the newcomer." Everyone repeated and took a sip, the music and chattering starting up again.

"That was a terse toast." Miroku loudly said; his eye caught Sesshomaru glaring back at him and he ducked behind a few people, trying to avoid the head honcho.

"He is a man of few words." Sango said beside Kagome.

"I really want to thank all of you for everything! The shoes, the coat, and especially the dress! I don't want to do it but I guess I should thank InuYasha for the dress.."

"I'm glad you love everything. We do this for every new person but the dress was optional. First one we have ever done."

"I guess I really should thank him. Where is he?" Kagome stretched out her neck, trying to look over people's heads.

"He isn't here. He said he didn't want to come."

"Why? Because it's my party? Jerk." She steadily walked over to the table where the champagne glasses were and drank all of it in one gulp.

"Kagome slow down!" Sango ran over and snatched the glass out of her hand.

"That idiotic jerk! Makes me a dress and then doesn't even come to the party he made it for! Just like all the other guys.." She mumbled the last sentence and looked away.

_'Why get my hopes up?'_ she thought.

* * *

><p>"I'll get her."<p>

"No. I'll just come pick her up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I guess I owe it to her."

Kagome faintly heard garbling and blacked out again.

* * *

><p>"Wow."<p>

"I know. It's my fault but don't tell her that!"

"Whatever. I'm just here to pick her up."

Kagome felt her body being picked up and carried off. She felt like she was floating but her body was soon laid back down. A slam caused her another blackout.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you were this kind of girl."<p>

"She's really pretty."

"Whatever you say. That dress makes her look like she has chicken legs."

"You are so mean! Just put her body down while I search for a key."

Kagome felt her pockets being ransacked and then heard the jingling of metal and the sound of a door opening. Her body was again picked up, carried off, and set down on a nice fluffy surface.

* * *

><p><strong>Mysterious ;)<strong>

**No, not really. Haha.**

**Sorry this is late guys! I've had tons of forms and applications due. Today was really busy for me. Tests galore!**

**The next chapter will hopefully be posted Saturday!**


	8. Aftermath

**For the Love of Fashion**

**Aftermath**

Kagome woke up to the sound of pots and pans clinging together from the kitchen.

"What the-?" She rose up but immediately fell back down," what a headache.."

She lifted the covers off of her and noticed that she had on her pjs she laid out last night.

"Apparently I put myself to bed..I think I have aspirin in the bathroom but first.." She managed to crawl out of bed and look over the loft to see InuYasha flip pancakes over the stove.

"How the hell did you get into my house!" She yelled at him.

"Good morning to you too." He said without looking up. He heard a thud from the loft and yeleld back," You might want to lie down for a few more hours..It'll take a while for you to sober up."

"What are you talking about? I didn't have one thing...the party!"

He heard another thud and sighed.

"Aspirin..must.." Kagome slowly wobbled over to the bathroom door and opened it, screaming at the surprise.

InuYasha angrily put his fork down beside the already half-eaten plate of pancakes and climbed up the ladder to find Kagome on the floor in shock.

He laughingly said, "I should have told you Miroku was in there..He thinks it was the shrimp."

Miroku came out of the bathroom laughing and patted Kagome on the back.

"I want both of you out of my apartment! Now. I will call the cops for break in."

"What a way to treat your chaperones.." InuYasha said.

"Chaperones?" Kagome asked, using the wall to help her stand up.

"Girl, you were wasted last night. How much did you have to drink?"

"I-I don't remember. The last thing I remember is Sango telling me not to seduce one of the caterers..Oh man! I guess I'll start looking for a new job.." She buried her face in her hands and slid back to the ground.

"Oh Kagome!" Miroku walked over and crouched down to her level," Sesshomaru left after he gave the toast. I'm sure he didn't see anything."

"It's just..That was the first time I've ever had something like that..gomenasai."

Miroku tilted his head in confusion and asked, "Goh-menn-ah-sai? What's that?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes,"It means 'I'm sorry' in Japanese. Gee Miroku..I know you are only a 1/4 Japanese but don't you hear your grandparents constantly talk?"

"Yeah but do I pay attention? No."

"I swear Miroku. We need to get you Rosetta Stone or something.."

This made Kagome giggle. She had forgotten that InuYasha was raised in Japan and was of course fluent in it. She then had an idea and laughed.

"InuYasha! _Wareware wa kare no mae de hanasu koto ga dekiru to kare wa wareware ga nani o itte iru ka kentōgatsukanaideshou_!"  
>(We can speak in front of him and he will have no idea what we are saying!)<p>

This made InuYasha laugh," _Un. Wareware wa shigoto ni modoru toki ni wareware wa sore o yaru... Tada, kare o komara seru_."  
>(Yeah. We'll do that when we get back to work..just to annoy him.)<p>

Both started to laugh really hard, making Miroku's head spin.

"Come on! That's not fair! Stop!" He tried covering their mouths but they continued to have their conversation, leaving Miroku to sulk in the corner.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Miroku asked, stuffing pancakes down his throat.<p>

"Sango. She wants to take me shopping. I forgot about telling her I got my paycheck yesterday."

"Oh. Tell her I said I love her!" He yelled at Kagome from the loft.

"Don't worry," she said, flashing back to that scary scene that occured a week ago,"I will and keep looking down at your plate! I'm changing!"

Miroku's curiosity, of course, caused him to glance up and see Kagome's bare back. InuYasha glanced over from his plate of pancakes and bopped him on top of the head," Pervert! You have Sango!"

"I know..Hey! You should go for her!" That comment resulted in another whack to the head.

"You know how I feel about women and besides, she's too young." He slurped down a glass of milk and looked at his moon shaped pancake.

"You are only 5 years older than her..Don't hit me!" He threw his hands over his head and shielded his plate of pancakes.

"Okay, I'm off. If you two plan on staying here the whole time, at least clean up the kitchen..you shouldn't have made a mess this big just for pancakes. If you decide to leave, lock the front door back. Bye." She closed the door behind her and locked it from the outside.

"Hey man," InuYasha said," do you want to tell her or do you want me to tell her about the pj thing?"

"Umm..Depends. Do you want her to hate me or you?"

* * *

><p>"Come on Kagome!" Sango yelled from the other side of the door.<p>

"I don't want to.." Kagome glanced in the mirror at the outfit Sango forced her to try on; a short, black pencil skirt with a cute spring green business jacket.

"Come on! You need more professional looking clothes for work. Something that screams 'Yes Sir' but also has that sexy side to it."

"Fine.." Kagome opened the door and stepped out from the little dressing room.

"I love that colour on you! Green suits you." Sango walked around Kagome, looking at every aspect of the outfit.

"You think? I wonder if Sesshomaru will deem it professional." She cracked a smile.

"That sour puss? Please! The stuff he designs is more revealing than this. We're getting this for this."

"Okay. I hadn't intended to spend my first paycheck on clothes but I guess a new outfit wouldn't hurt.."

"Exactly! And you know who will be glad to see you in that pencil skirt." Sango winked and shoved Kagome back in the dressing room to change into her regular clothes.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled. She glanced in the mirror, her face as pink as the flower pin she had fixated in her hair. She didn't like him at all. In fact, she didn't like any guys. Every guy is the same, no exception. That was her philosophy.

"Ready?" Sango opened the door and chuckled," you know you are blushing really bright, right?"

"N-No I'm not. Let's check out!" She pulled Sango to the counter to check out, Sango's comment still lingering in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Now that the "intro" paragraphs have all been introduced, there will be more interaction between the characters..even Kagome and InuYasha conversations. ;)<strong>

**Thanks for all the comments so far everyone! As I've said before, I read all of them to Lindsay and brag about them at my family gatherings :)**

**Now what does that "Review" button do again? :3**


	9. A Trip to Town

**For the Love of Fashion**

**A Trip to Town**

"You want me to what!" Kagome exclaimed.

"InuYasha is out of some fabrics and the ones I ordered won't be here until Thursday. I want you to go with him to that fabric store, B and J's, on the other side of town and 'supervise' him."  
>He turned to his computer and tapped a few keys.<p>

"Honestly, is there anything else you could have me do?"  
>Kagome asked, pulling her new skirt down for the 4th time. It's been giving her trouble since she<p>

Sesshomaru stopped typing and glanced back at Kagome, narrowing his eyes like he always did,"Well, if you don't want to babysit him, I suppose you could help me with organizing a few-"

"Nevermind. I'll watch him. But how do we.."  
>Kagome didn't how how they were going to get there. She walked to and fro from work and her apartment. Is there a car she didn't know about that InuYasha drives?<p>

"Hold on." He put his pen down and clicked a button on a speaker he had attached on the desk," Jaken. Wherever you are hiding, I need you to stop and come to my office immediately!"

A few seconds passed before a small man came bursting through the door, scaring Kagome half to death.

"Yes Mr. Taisho. What do you need Mr. Taisho?" Jaken was practically groveling at Sesshomaru's feet.

"Get up. I need you to drive Kagome and InuYasha to that fabric store over in Manhattan."

"Right away! Come on Miss. Kagome, let's fetch InuYasha!" He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out the door. She could have sworn she heard Sesshomaru tell her to 'have fun'.

* * *

><p>"Okay. I need this flower to be put right over on the far left... Too far! Too far!" InuYasha snatched the flower away from the helper and pinned it himself.<p>

"InuYasha!" He heard his name being called and quickly turned to see Jaken and Kagome running towards him.

"Oh what now? I'm busy!" He yelled. He shuffled over to his desk to grab a few pins and ran back over to finish pinning the fabric to the model," too floral. We need one more dress! I really need to go to the fabric store.."

"That's why we're here." Kagome said.

"What? Did Sesshomaru send you over here to escort me to the fabric store? Keh.."

"Actually, yes. He said the fabrics he ordered won't be here until Thursday.."

"That's two more days! The fashion show is this Saturday!" He shooed the model away and slammed the pins down on his desk," fine. Let's go."

He led Kagome and Jaken out the door and down a stairwell Kagome had never even seen.

"Where does this go to?" Kagome thought.

InuYasha opened a door to an underground parking garage.

"All this time I could driven to work! What kind of place like this has an underground garage!"

"Any place in New York.." Jaken rudely answered. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and continued to walk toward the red Porsche that was parked in the corner.

"Whoah. Whose car?" Kagome's mouth dropped.

"Mine." InuYasha firmly answered. He took the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Jaken," might as well let you drive since he sent you too..wait, can you even reach the pedal?"

Kagome chuckled at InuYasha's comment while hopping over the door and plopping into the empty leather seat.

"." Jaken opened the door and slammed it shut.

InuYasha tried the same maneuver as Kagome but ended up face down on the passenger's seat.

"That's what you get for laughing at me." Jaken laughed.

Kagome covered her mouth, trying hard not to laugh out loud.

InuYasha positioned himself upright and cleared his throat, as if nothing happened," Just start the damn car.." he muttered.

Jaken started the car and off they went to the other side of Manhattan.

* * *

><p>Kagome had never seen this side of New York. It was gorgeous, even with the tall skyscrapers everywhere. They passed by many historical places, Jaken pointing out each one while InuYasha just sat crossing his arms.<p>

"There is Central Park, Kagome." He said.

"Aw! Can we stop by on the way back? I've always wanted to visit it!" She exclaimed.

"If it's okay with Mr. Grumpy pants we will." Jaken parked the car and turned the car off

InuYasha just rolled his eyes and opened the car door," Stay here. We won't be long."

Kagome happily smiled back at the park and walked inside the store with InuYasha.

"I need just a few bolts of fabric and we'll be out of here." He said and walked towards a tall woman who had been staring at them since they entered.

"She looks strangely familiar.." Kagome thought but shook it off and glanced around at all the lovely fabrics.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is really late but school has absolutely sucked the last of my energy right out of me.. The next chapter will be better, I promise!<strong>


	10. I'm Not Jealous

**For the Love of Fashion**

**I'm Not Jealous**

Kagome glanced again over at InuYasha and the woman. For some reason, it gave her chills to see them together.

"I'm sure they talk all the time.." She went down a few aisles, in "secret agent" mode. She slithered behind a few stacked bolts and peeked her eyes over them.

"Yeah..Sesshomaru has been riding on me to finish the last part of the last dress for the fashion show saturday. I just needed a few bolts of fabric." InuYasha said.

"I wish he'd lay up on you a little bit.." the woman tucked a stray hair behind her ear and smiled.

"As if. I need some baby pink satin that matches your blush, a spring green cloth that matches your jacket, and 20 yards of shiny tulle to match the gloss on your lips," he leaned over and kissed her, only for a few seconds, and pulled back.

"Hmm..I'll go see about your fabric." She giggled and walked through an open door.

"What!" Kagome screamed in her head," he has a girlfriend!" She somehow managed to knock over an entire shelving case of fabrics, each one causing a domino effect.

"Kagome!" he yelled and ran towards her, knocking her to the other side of the room.

The shelf came tumbling down on the spot where Kagome was standing only seconds before.

"Are you okay?" InuYasha asked, still on top of Kagome.

"Ye-Yeah. I'll be outside.." Kagome, completely flustered, pushed InuYasha off of her and ran outside to take a breather.

"Wha- What!" The woman came running around the corner and halted in front of the mess Kagome caused.

"He-Hey Kikyo." InuYasha half-smiled while rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell InuYasha! How did this happen?" She slammed the fabric on the counter and helped him off the ground.

"It was..," he looked out the window at Kagome and sighed," I did it by accident. I'll have Sesshomaru send over a check and-"

"No, that's fine. I guess it was about time I remodeled the store anyway. See you after work?"

"Yeah, I'll stop by and pick you up on the way to the house." He quickly kissed her on the cheek, bought the needed fabrics, and hurried out the door.

Kagome was waiting inside the car beside Jaken, looking away.

"I, uh, finished getting the fabric. Do you want to go to the park?" InuYasha threw the sack over the back seat and hopped over.

"I'm not really in the mood. Can you drop me off at my apartment, Jaken?"

"Mr. Taisho won't be happy." Jaken started the car and headed back towards the shop.

It was silent the rest of the way, with only the wind blowing through Kagome's hair.

"Turn left up here and it's the apartment building with the front gates." Kagome said.

Jaken turned and met the front gates," Wow. What a nice place.."

"Thanks. I got it from here." Kagome opened the door and waved goodbye as the car drove away.

"Today has not been my day." She scanned her i.d. under the scanner of the gate, causing the gates to open, and she solemnly walked through them.

* * *

><p>"Kagome got car sick and had to go home." InuYasha firmly said.<p>

They had managed to get back to the shop but Sesshomaru stopped them in their tracks when he saw Kagome wasn't trailing behind them.

"Hmm.." He folded his hands behind his back and circled around InuYasha, examining his every move. InuYasha just stood still with his head held high.

"Because of you she'll get a warning." was all he said and he turned to walk upstairs to his office, Jaken following right behind him to fill in for Kagome.

"Bastard.." InuYasha let out. He picked up the bolts of fabric and marched up to the fabric department.

Sango had been sitting on the couch, finishing up her lunch when the guys came in, and suspicion had gotten to her after the little quarrel just happened. She reached in her purse and pulled our cellphone.

* * *

><p>Kagome heard the tune from "Every Heart" play and looked up from her pillow to see who it was.<p>

"Sango?" She grabbed it from her nightstand and opened it up.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Sango yelled from the other end.

"Yeah.."

"InuYasha and Jaken just got back from their excursion and InuYasha said you had gotten sick."

"Oh. I guess he had to tell Mr. Taisho something." She shrugged.

"Something?" The tone in her voice made Kagome jump.

"Uh, Yeah..We went to the fabric store and-"

"You saw his new girlfriend?" She took the words right out of her mouth.

"Uh huh. Listen, I know what you're thinking. It just surprised, that's all. I am not jealous."

"Oh really?" The sarcasm made her cringe. Kagome hated it when people used it against her.

"I'll be at work tomorrow, I promise. I need some rest before Saturday since I'm sure Sesshomaru will have me running around everywhere."

"Look, we'll talk later. Obaa-san is calling me up to fix a hem for my dress. Bye."

"Bye." Kagome slammed her phone down and pulled the covers up to her chin. She started to close her eyes but then realized she had forgotten to turn the light off.

"Damn it!" She yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been a while. Everything has settled down and my writings will now normally continue for weeks to come.<strong>

**So, you like this chapter? This is one of of those "I rushed and finished in a hurry" chapter. The next one will be 100% better, I promise! And, it won't be late :)**

**2 birds with one stone.**

**I hope the reviews are great, yet critiqued too.**


	11. Eavesdrop

**For the Love of Fashion**

**Eavesdrop**

"The sun rose up, right there on the hill/Its long beams wrapped me up in the forever warm summer glow.."

Kagome reread this, trying to think of what to put after it. She hadn't written poetry since grade school and Sesshomaru suddenly needing this seemed a bit out of character. She glanced up just in time to see Sango walking towards her.

"What now.." She thought and rolled her eyes. She closed the notebook and plopped her pencil on top of it.

"Oh Kagome! We need to finish our conversation from yesterday.." Sango closed the door behind her and walked around to sit in the chair in front of Sesshomaru's desk.

"What's there to finish? I thought what I told you was to be left at that." Kagome crossed her right leg over her left and started to twiddle her thumbs.

"You haven't given me the full story on what exactly happened," Sango leaned in closer and whispered," did he oomph?"

"Oomph?" Kagome said louder.

"Ya know.." Sango stood up and did a pelvic thrust causing Kagome to burst into laughter.

"He just kissed her, I promise." Kagome said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Miroku walked past the office and heard giggling, knowing it had to have been Sango and Kagome. He pressed his ear against the door to get in on the action. It sounded fun.<p>

"Just a kiss? Nothing more?" He heard Sango say to Kagome.

"Nothing more. I promise." Kagome asnwered back. This made Miroku smile.

"Well, we'll have to arrange something.." Sango said, getting up out of her seat.

"What do you mean?" Kagome panickingly said.

"You'll see." She smiled.

He heard her footsteps getting closer to the door and hurriedly walked further down the hall.

"Why do I get this feeling that you are about to hurt someone?" Kagome closed the door behind Sango and walked back to the desk.

"Sango and her ways.." She thought and faintly smiled. Did she really have feelings for InuYasha? No. She promised herself to never get close to anyone ever again..

She opened the notebook and folded it back to her page.

"Your smile can brighten any day/Make the sun's glow jealous/If only you could see me now/This soul that's taken over my body.."

* * *

><p>Miroku waited until the coast was clear and proceeded to the fabric department.<p>

He barged in and marched right up to where InuYasha was.

"What do you need Miroku?" He placed the brown leather jacket on the model in front of him and shook his head, taking it off.

"You didn't tell me you kissed Kagome yesterday!" He blurted out, grabbing the attention of the nearby workers.

InuYasha practically ripped the jacket he had in his hands to shreds. He casually laughed out loud and pulled Miroku over to the side, grabbing him by the ponytail.

"Are you spreading rumors? What in God's name made you think I actually kissed that woman?" InuYasha jerked him up by the collar and got right up in his face.

"No reason.." He shifted his eyes to the left, trying not to make it seem obvious.

"I already told you I'm dating Kikyo and I don't need her riding my butt about something you obviously made up." He let him down and straightened his shirt.

"I just thought that since you teo were alone yesterday, something might have happened.."

"Okay. I walked in. I kissed Kikyo. I then saved Kagome from a shelf that was about to crash on top of her. Then I purchased my fabric."

"You saved Kagome? How did that.." Miroku rolled his hands, gesturing he finish the story.

"She must have knocked it over. She's clumsy enough as it is.." He chuckled.

"Right, she is just_ really _clumsy. You are just so fucking clueless." With that, he turned and stormed out to find Sango.

"What the hell was that about?" He walked back to the model and found another leather jacket that just somehow made the outfit," okay. How about this one Kagome? Uh-I mean Kagura?"

'Damn it! Now he's got me saying her name!' he thought.

* * *

><p>"Sango, my love!" Miroku walked into the modeling department where the models were all sitting in the loung area.<p>

"She's in the bathroom." They point towards a narrow hallway just off the room. Miroku smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"Sango!" He yelled from the outside,"I'm coming in!" He opened the door, only to have it shut again by Sango.

"Whatever it is, it can wait!" She yells from inside. A few seconds later, he hears a flush and the sound of water-guess she's washing her hands. The door opens and Miorku immediately pulls her out and drags her to the empty photography room, shutting the door.

"Why did you you drag me here?" She asked him. He always had the weirdest ideas.

"Don't hit me but I overheard your's and Kagome's conversation. I confronted InuYasha about it but he's dating Kikyo and I have no idea how that even started."

"You WHAT?" She slapped him across the face and grabbed ahold of it," are you that stupid? All that was not meant for your ears!"

"But I just think they need to spend a little more time with each other..get to know each other, ya know? Like me did." He smiled his goofy smile, making Sango release him and giving him a hug.

"I love it when you try but I've already thought up a brilliant idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Another chapter, phew! The next one should be in just a few days-I already have ideas! (which is surprising, actually..)<strong>

**Review! :3**

**3/3/2012* A big thank you goes out to** yourgoldeneyes **for noticing a huge mistake. Kudos to you ;)**


	12. Our New Model

**For the Love of Fashion**

**Our New Model**

"What do you mean you're sick! The show is tomorrow and I've got no one to replace you!" Sesshomaru angrily yelled thruogh the phone at Sango.

"I'm sorry but the doctor told me to stay in bed." She said through her nose, trying to make it sound stuffy.

The whole time through their conversation, she had a smile on her face. This was phase one of her brilliant plan. It was up to Miroku (since she was 'sick') to carry out phase two. Her brilliant idea was for InuYasha and Kagome to get closer by Kagome taking her place in the show. She just knew it was the perfect plan..but that's Sango.

"Just feel better and hurry back soon." Sesshomaru told through clenched teeth. He slammed the phone back on the receiver and fell onto his chair.

"Where in the hell am I going to find a replacement?" He slid his hands down his face in grief and closed his eyes.

The next time he opened them, Miroku was staring right at him.

"Can I help you, Miroku?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"Just thought I'd see what you were up to! The show is tomorrow and I've got nothing else to do." He tapped his hand on his leg and hummed a tune.

"I don't think there will be a show tomorrow. Sango just called in sick." He sighed.

"Oh, did she now? And what about a replacement?" He tried not to sound too perky.

"There isn't any others..What am I going to do.."

"Well..I happen to know someone who would be delighted to take Sango's place." He smiled, both eyebrows arched up.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not! I've never modeled in my entire life!" Kagome yelled, stacking the coffee cups on top of the counter.<p>

"Please! Please! Sango is sick and can't do it and Sesshomaru doesn't have a replacement!" He fell to his knees and shook his hands in plead.

"She's sick, huh? All of a sudden? She seemed just a bit too healthy a day ago." Kagome put her hands on her hips and looked down at him,"get up! I'm not doing it." She walked out of the phone and Miroku pulled out his phone.

"She said no, Sango."

"No? Now how do we convince her.."

It was quiet for a few seconds before Sango spoke again.

"I've got another idea!"

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru said he would pay you double pay for your next ticket back home to visit your family." Mirkou found Kagome wandering the halls, apprently having nothing else to do.<p>

"Hmm..But Sango and I aren't even the same size. How am I going to fit-"

"We loosen the sitches. It happens all the time." He smiled a smile of encouragement.

"Maybe we can try it on one outfit..particularly one with pants."

"Yes! Let's go see InuYasha about this."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry this is short and late. I had exams at the last minute and make up exams..But, Spring Break is next week for me and a lot of writing will happen, progressing a little more into the story.<strong>

**Also, thanks to the new readers who've decided to take on the challenge and read my writings. :)**


	13. Measurements

**For the Love of Fashion**

**Measurements**

InuYasha stood Kagome on a platform and looked her up and down, shaking his head, "Well, you aren't Sango's size for sure. We'll have to loosen the stitches a lot. You are at least 3 or 4 sizes bigger than her and she's a size 4!"

Kagome hugged her body and stuck her tongue out at him," I'll have you know that I love my size 8 body and it's guys like you who go after the size 2's with no boobs that are whores..Oh wait, you have one of those already!"

She stood up,fists clenched, and walked over to the bathroom.

"Really InuYasha? We need her for the show and you say something about her body. You can't tell a woman that; it's equivalent to asking about their age!" Miroku yelled.

"It's the truth. She's too touchy, Kikyo isn't." He sat down in his office chair and crossed his arms, looking down at the floor.

"I'm going to see if she will still do it." He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it," Kagome, are you okay?"

"Miroku? Yes, I'm fine. Can you replace that bastard and be the one to fit me? I don't a man whore to touch me." She loudly yelled, wanting InuYasha to hear it.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I've got my plate full. I have to help set up the stage and decorations and whatever else Sesshomaru asks of me."

"But aren't I the one that does all that since I am his assisstant, along with Ms. Rin?"

"Yes but since I told him you would be a replacement model-"

"Oh!" she opened the door, Miroku noticing she had her underwear and bra on and some mascara smeared down her face.

"You might wanna-" He ran his hand down his cheek, signaling her to wipe her face. She said thanks and walked back over to the platform. Miroku couldn't help but stare at her butt as she walked by, she was gorgeous.

"Okay, can we..er.." InuYasha started to say but he noticed that she was now in her undergarments.

"I thought you would need exact measurements. When my mother would make my kimonos, I always had to strip down so the measurements would be precise...surely you do that here."

She was blushing of course, throughout her explanation. She'd only be almost bare in front of her mom and that one time.. She closed her eyes and assured herself she was at work.

"Let me get the, uh, tape measur-measurement." InuYasha fumbled around in his desk drawer, glancing ever so often at the almost bare Kagome standing right in front of him.

Miroku watched his movements and chuckled," InuYasha, Sango just texted me. She needs me to go buy her medicine and other doctor stuff."

"Tell her to feel better." Kagome said and watched him leave without InuYasha even noticing.

"I found the tape measure!" He held it up high, all mighty and proud of his accomplishment.

* * *

><p>"It's working out, actually. He studdered and I even saw a bit of blush on his cheeks." Miroku laughed and stroked Sango's hair.<p>

"Really? Well, this is going to be interesting from now on." Sango smiled and leaned over to kissed Miroku.

"I love it when you do that. Also, something else got my attention." He pulled back and looked at her.

"What, her almost naked body didn't get enough of your attention? Was she wearing a thong?" She laughed at the thought. Kagome is way too conservative to wear that.

"No, surprisingly. She strutted out the bathroom, in her undergarments, like she's done it before. She was a bit too comfortable being almost naked in front of two guys that she barely even knows, hates one even."

Sango sat up and gave him a confused look, "You think she used to be a stripper? Hah. As if. Did she say anything about it?"

"Well..she said that when her mother made her kimonos, she stripped down in her undergarments so she'll get proper measurements."

"There you go! You've solved your mystery Sherlock. Now come here!" She moved over and sat on top of him, kissing him down his neck and slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"God I love you!" He flipped her over, him now on top of her, and reached in her shirt for her bra clasp.

* * *

><p>InuYasha unwrapped the tape from around her waist and moved up. He was face to face with her breasts. Yes, his face was still a little red from a few minutes ago. Kagome was standing still the whole time. His fingers were cold and shakey. In a way, it made Kagome want to smile. It had been a while since she had a guy's touch. She shivered at the thought.<p>

"I need you to raise your arms so I can get an 'exact measurement' as you would say." He chuckled.

Kagome raised her arms up, as if she were a Barbie doll, and sighed.

"What's wrong with you? You've only been standing here for about 5 minutes." He said. He

"My mother would have been finished by now and I'm really cold."

"Well, what you were wearing didn't look too warm either." He breathed out and wrapped the tape around her bust. Kagome giggled, causing him to lose his measurement.

"Kagome! Really? Really? Now I have to start over.."

"Sorry..I'm really ticklish right there.." She blushed, realizing what she just said.

"Oh..I didn't know.." InuYasha blushed too, he really didn't want to hear that," I'll just take it from the back. No! Not like that! I mean I'll-" He palm-faced and walked around to her back.

"I know what you mean. Why are you like this? Haven't you measure plenty of models before?"

"Yeah..Of course!" He took the tape measure in his hand and reached out in front of her to grab the other end, accidentally brushing against the side of her left breast. She didn't say anything so neither did he.

"Are you done or are you going to measure my forehead too?" She laughed.

"I'm finished. Go get your clothes from the bedroo-bathroom and get back to work." His face got even redder than before. He immediately shut up and walked over to his desk to put the tape measure back up.

Kagome hopped down from the platform and walked to the bathroom to get her clothes.

InuYasha waited until he saw the door closed before he fell back in his chair. His heart was racing the whole time he was measuring her; he hoped she hadn't heard it. He's never felt like this before. Yeah, it's terribly clichéd but it was true.

'I have a girlfriend, what am I doing? I've seen Kikyo naked plenty of times but for some reason Kagome's body..wow.' He thought,' wait.. I don't even like her! She's arrogant, rude, talks back to me..'

Kagome walked out of the bathroom and looked the way she did earlier this morning.

"I'm off to be Mr. Taisho's slave for the rest of the day. I'm also sorry about my outburst earlier..I've just always been paranoid about my body." She gave a quick half smile and walked towards the door.

"I'll have the outfits Sango was supposed to wear finished by tomorrow. Stop by so we can do a trial run in them before the runway show Saturday." He yelled back.

"Okay. Thanks." She said before closing the door behind her.

"Your welcome.." he quietly answered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! I loved writing this chapter! Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written for a while..my stomach got upset again so I've been in pain for a few days. I feel a bit better even though it's hurting a little bit right now. I'll post chapter 14 tomorrow! I'm excited for this :3<strong>


	14. Tangled Shreds

**For the Love of Fashion**

**Tangled Shreds**

"Kagome! Kagome!" Rin came running down the hall towards Sesshomaru's office with a worried look on her face. She came busting the doors and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her away from a stack of papers.

"What is it? Is somebody hurt?" Kagome asked. Rin had a tighter grasp than she would have thought.

They ran throughout the halls and Rin pushed open the set of doors that led to the fabric room, where Kagome was supposed to meet InuYasha later to try on the outfits.

"Look!" She yelled and pointed to where Kagome was standing last night. It took her a second to notice but shreds of fabric were all over the place.

"Wha-Oh my! What happened here?" She ran over to InuYasha who was sitting on the floor surrounded by the mess.

"The outfits that I were to loosen the stitches for are in shreds. Your outfits are in shreds!" He angrily yelled," the outfits were supposed to be locked up in the vault, that's MIroku's job!"

"Hey! I told you I had to leave and you paid me no attention! You couldn't keep your puppy eyes off of Kagome's body!" Miroku yelled from behind. Everyone turned to see him standing by the door; apparently he had just gotten to work, about 3 hours late.

Kagome blushed, trying to hide her smile," Well, there's no use in yelling over this. InuYasha, he did tell you he had to leave, I heard him. Is there anyway we could recreate them if everyone helped?"

"How can we make up 3 months worth? Only a few of us know how to sew!" He stood up and looked in her eyes. They were a gorgeous brown, very similar to Kikyo's. Her voice knocked him back to reality.

"I know how to sew, Miorku knows how to sew, you know how to sew, Mr. Taisho even probably-" Kagome started to say.

"No! He can't know about this! I will probably never be able to get a job anywhere else in this town! He'll ride my back for years!" InuYasha interrupted.

" I like Kagome's idea. The designer's department, this department, and Kagome and Rin can help too! We can surely pull this off before the show tomorrow." Miroku said. Throughout the whole time InuYasha and Kagome fought, he somehow managed to appear right next to Kagome, almost scaring her to death.

"It still isn't a good idea and we'll fail miserably but we'll go ahead and try. I'll go get the pictures of the outfits from the photography department and round up all the workers from here and tell them what to do, Miroku can go get the patterns and designers from down the hall, Rin can come with me, and Kagome can go make the coffee. Let's go and get started!" He shooed everyone away except Kagome.

Kagome stood with her arms crossed and a mad look on her face," What do you mean for me to go make coffee?"

InuYasha looked back and answered," I meant for you to go to the break room and make coffee for all of us. How much more simplier must I make it for you? Do I have to hold your hand and show you how to make coffee too?" He turned back around and started talking to the fabric crew.

Kagome huffed and stomped right over to where he was. She turned him around and looked directly at him," I don't know what your problem is but you've had one since I stepped through those doors on the first day! I am helping you to sew so you don't get your ass fired! I can march up to Sesshomaru right now and tell him exactly what happened. 'We don't know who shredded Sango's clothes but InuYasha didn't lock them away in the vault'."

"You wouldn't dare." He narrowed his eyes the way Sesshomaru does. They may be half brothers but they are still somewhat related.

"Try me." She narrowed hers to match his. They got closer in each others face. InuYasha noticed that she was wearing a sweet smelling perfume that smelled of cherry blossoms; Kagome smelt Axe on him..probably chocolate.

"Get your nasty perfume out of my nose!" He yelled, pulling away from her.

"I'm not wearing perfume." She yelled back before storming out the door to make everyone coffee except him.

InuYasha had a confused look on his face. He turned to see the astounded and dazed workers," You smelled her perfume, right?"

"Dude, I smelled nothing." one of the guys said.

"Yeah, me either." Everyone else said.

"Oh.." InuYasha was very confused. He swore he smelled cherry blossoms.

"Okay! Kagome is a size 8, meaning she is 4 sizes bigger than Sango. I need these areas expanded." He pointed to the areas where the outfits needed to be bigger on the patterns.

All the people nodded. He assigned each group of 5 to work on one outfit at a time.

About the same time, Kagome came walking through the door with two trays of coffee, 15 on each tray.

"Whoah! How can you carry that?" Miroku asked, rushing over to help distribute the cups.

"I was a waitress in college. It helped my living costs." She continued around to each group. She thanked them for their work and handed them their coffee.

'That knocks out stripper.' Miroku thought.

"Everyone! I have mini coffee cakes in the oven. Just an appreciation for everyone helping." Kagome smiled and grabbed the last coffee cup for herself.

InuYasha looked over at her and pouted," Where's my coffee?"

Kagome sweetly smiled and retorted,"Do I have to hold your hand and show you how to make coffee?"

"Oh! Touché Kagome! Touché!" Miroku yelled over from his group. The whole room burst into laughter, making InuYasha's face turn red.

"Get back to work." He spat out.

Kagome couldn't help but smirk. He did it to her and she gave the fire back.

Everyone glanced over at the clock and groaned: 2:34 A.M. 4 out of the 6 outfits were finished and those groups had already left a few hours earlier.

"InuYasha! We just finished." Miroku's group pulled the dress over the dress form and waved him over. InuYasha inspected it, looking over every stitch to make sure fabric wasn't unraveling. He gave the okay and all of them left, except Miroku.

"What have you guys got left to do? This is the last outfit." He walked back over to his group, which included Kagome, Rin, 2 designers from the design department, and him.

"I just finished the hemming of the shorts and I think Rin is finishing up the sleeves." Kagome said.

"Wow. The stitches are in a straight line." InuYasha laughed.

"Told you I can sew." She stuck her tongue out and made a few more stitches before finishing.

"Put it on the last dress form over there." He commanded Kagome. She took the shorts and top and placed it on the form. She actually liked this outfit. She glanced down the row of forms at the other outfits.

"I didn't think we were going to finish but Kagome proved me wrong. All of you can go home except Kagome." He evilly laughed.

Miroku smiled and hurried the other people out of room, except he lingered outside the door, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I need you to try on all 6 of the outfits, including the 3 dresses." He walked over to the first dress that was going to be the first one shown.

"I hate dresses." She whispered and walked over to the bathroom to change.

She came out a few minutes later and walked towards the platform; she even put her hair up in a messy bun.

InuYasha walked over to her, looking her up and down," That dress is perfect on you! Go try on #2."

This process repeated after every #. Each time, Kagome looked more beautiful than the last.

"This is the last dress." He pulled dress #6 off the form and handed it to her.

"Isn't this one a bit revealing than the others? I thought this was a spring line?" Kagome looked worried. She hated anything that was way above the knee and chest revealing because she hated her bust.

"It's the last one, man up."

She nodded and went to change into it.

The bathroom door opened, revealing Kagome with her body covered by her jacket she was wearing. She walked over to the platform and stepped on it.

"Kagome. Take the jacket off." InuYasha angrily said.

"No. It's too revealing." She hugged the jacket tighter, knowing that at any moment, he would try to rip it off of her.

"I need to make sure no loose thread is showing and that it fits." He tugged at the jacket but Kagome had a tight grasp on it.

"How can you make something like this? It gives people the image that models are whores! No! Let go!" She yelled.

"For one thing, Sesshomaru goes over the drafts that the people in the design department draw. Another thing, I don't make any of these! I just give the fabrics to them!" He tugged harder and caused Kagome to fall off the platform and topple onto him, their lips meeting each other.

Both of them froze. No one could could move and it's like time froze only for a few seconds. No one pulled back but it seemed as no one wanted to.


	15. Fashion Show

**For the Love of Fashion**

**Fashion Show**

Ever since the incident this morning, Kagome has tried to avoid InuYasha at all costs. After she realized that she was actually kissing the most hated guy in her book, she pulled away and looked at his face; it was so calm looking, like he didn't have a care in the world. Did she enjoy it? Did he enjoy it? Those question kept runnning through her head after she ran out of there. She just kept running. She ran all the way to her apartment to at least get some shuteye. The show was tonight and she needed to be focused; Sesshomaru told her that some world renown photographers and editors of famous magazines were going to be there.

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru sent her on an errand to go buy some needed supplies for the stage set up. If it would get her out of here, she wasn't reluctant to go. He told her the nearest art store was happily only 2 blocks away. He gave her the money and she went on her way.

"Where did you send her?" Miroku asked Mr. Taisho. Kagome quietly walked passed him and headed down the elevator.

"She's been acting weird. That isn't good for the show. I gave her $50 and told her to buy some paint and pipe cleaners..it should help her clear her mind." He walked back to his office and locked the door.

"Oh.." Miroku walked up the stairs and headed towards the fabric department to confront InuYasha.

"All of the outfits are in the vault! Go get them and put them into the moving van in the parking lot. What the hell is Sesshomaru doing? For once, I need his input!" InuYasha hurried the movers along and heaved a huge sigh.

"Oh InuYasha!" Miroku sang. He busted open the doors and trotted over to where InuYasha was standing.

"What is it? I really needed you an hour ago when the movers first came." He moved over to his desk and fumbled with some papers.

"Nothing really. It's just that Sesshomaru sent Kagome out on a fake errand. Any particular reason why?" His eyebrows arched up and a smile covered his face.

InuYasha blushed, his face completely red. He was flustered and studdered at his words," N-No. How would I-I know anything abou-about that?" He leaned his head on his hand and looked up at the smiling Miroku.

"No. Something happened... I know it did! Tell me! Tell me!" He jumped up and down like an excited school girl.

"Nothing happened! I fitted her for her dress and she went home." He shoved the papers into a folder and walked out from behind his desk and headed towards the door.

"If nothing happened, then why did she come out with tears on her face?"

InuYasha stopped and turned around," How do you know she left with tears in her eyes?" He slowly started walking back towards Miroku, kind of like the way Michael Myers does in the Halloween movies when he's going after a victim.

"Just..She told me."

"She's been avoiding me all day. I called for her twice and she didn't come. You did something.."

"I regret nothing!" Miroku yelled, he laughed while trying to circumvent around InuYasha.

"Bastard!" InuYasha shook his fist and slammed the folder on his desk.

'What's wrong with me? I have Kikyo! I don't need Kagome nor do I want her!' He thought.

"Keh!" He snatched the folder from the desk and headed to Sesshomaru's office.

Kagome walked down the sidewalk, admiring the tall skyscrapers and beautiful greenery that aided her along the way.

'I guess I should practice my model walk..' She put one foot in front of the other and walked in a way that made her prissy looking.

"Watching Sango's walks and poses on the runway turned out to actually be very helpful." She laughed at the thought.

She remembered a time when she was about 6 and her mother turned on the tv in living room; it was the Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week, Day 2. Kagome watched the models strut down the runway in awe. She hopped down off the couch and copied the way they were walking, it made her mom laugh..those were the good times before the bad ones hit.

"Oh! Here it is! Arty's Art Store..? How original.." She rolled her eyes and entered the front door, causing it to make a bell sound.

"Welcome to Arty's Art Store! May I help you?" A cashier said from behind the counter.

"No thanks. I'm just looking around, but thank you!" She smiled and went down an aisle.

"So much art supplies!" She gawked at all the colours of paint there were and all the different brands," which one is the best?" She clutched the $50 in her pocket and thought back to earlier this morning.

_Kagome opened her eyes and gasped; she was kissing the last guy she would have ever thought to kiss," I-I'm so sorry!" She fell back on her knees and put her hands over her mouth._

_InuYasha sat up and looked at her. She was beautiful! He hated to admit it but that dress fit her better than Sango. _

_'She looks adorable when she's blushing..' he thought. He stretched out his hand towards her, to pull her hands away from her mouth, but she scooted further away._

_"What's wrong? Did I do something bad? Am I a bad kisser?" He asked._

_She shook her head and stood up," You have a girlfriend! We shouldn't- I shouldn't have acted like an idiot and just let you see this dress!"_

_He stood up and moved a little closer to her but she started moving towards the door," I know I have a girlfriend! This was an accident! Why do you keep moving away from me?"_

_"Because! This is awkward now! Now the workplace will be awkward for both of us! I can't-" She started to cry, which made InuYasha feel worse._

_"Don't cry! This never happened." He touched her shoulder which made her cringe._

_"Don't touch me!" She screamed at him, the tears falling harder._

_"Wha-I haven't done anything to you! I'm trying to comfort you but you keep moving further away from me! What's your problem?"_

_"You don't know me at all!" She took off towards the door, not even noticing that Miroku was half asleep sitting by the door._

"Miss! Are you okay?" The same cashier was now beside her.

"Huh?" She felt a tear on her cheek and laughed while wiping it off," I'm fine, thank you. Just.. work."

"Is everyone ready? The vans are about to leave and go to the venue." Sesshomaru yelled through his megaphone. He was standing in the center of the lobby, attracting the attention of people who aren't even involved.

"A few of us are carpooling so we'll be there in a few minutes. 69th Regiment Armory on Lexington, right?" Miroku said.

"Yes. The show is in a few hours and we're going to do a practice run. No one better be late." He turned and walked out, probably to his Mercedes that was parked near the front of the building.

"Okay." Rin yelled," I need the designers to bring the extra accessories. InuYasha!"

InuYasha glanced over at Rin, his face full of noodles," Huh?" he mumbled.

"I need you to bring extra fabric just in case. Now Shippo," Rin continued to give orders, making sure everything was set.

Right at the last minute, before everyone was about to head over to the venue, Kagome came out of the elevator and glanced around the room,"Why is everyone sitting around?"

"We're about to leave to head to the runway. Sesshomaru wanted a practice run before the actual show." Rin smiled and waved her over.

"All of the models are to report to the limo at the front of the building. Now." Rin yelled into the megaphone.

Kagome had the sacks from the art store in her hands and followed the rest of the models. She guessed she'd just carry with her.

"Rin!" Mr. Taisho yelled. He came stormng through the back doors and turned to where the dressing rooms were located.

"What is it?" She came out of one of the model's dressing room and stood right in front of him.

"They switched our order around! Here is the list of the models turn on the runway, along with what to wear. Give a copy to each one!" He turned and walked away to give an earful to the director of the show.

Rin sighed and walked into Sango's dressing room," Kagome, here is the new order of the models. Mr. Taisho is upset but go along with it." She handed her the list and walked out.

Kagome looked at the list and gasped," I'm first!" She took deep breaths and heard the announcer:

_Thank you ladies and gentleman for coming out to support the 2012 Shikon Fashion Show. 20% of the money made tonight goes toward the St. Jude's Research Hospital to help aid in the search for a cure. Now, what you've been waiting for! I would like to announce the Spring Collection theme: "Spring is Nature's Way of saying 'Let's Party!"_

"Hurry Kagome!" Rin yelled through the door.

Kagome put the despicable light pink dress on and shuddered. Rin opened the door and pulled her out, pushing her all the way to the entrance of the runway.

_Here is Kagome HIgurashi modeling the dress," Think Pink".._

She heard the announcer and immediately walked onto the runway. She remembered everything but also cleared her mind. She strutted her stuff, did a cute pose, and strutted back.

When she finally reached the beginning, she sighed.

"Great job first timer! One outfit down, 5 more to go! Hurry and go change!" Rin patted her back and sent the next model out.

Kagome came walking through the door after taking the last outfit off and was welcomed by a big applause.

"Here she comes! Congratulations!" Miroku yelled from the break room.

"Thanks everyone." She sheepishly smiled and sat down on the couch beside him.

"We're all going out to celebrate a very successful show, want to come?"

"Well..I don't think I should..I mean I didn't really do anything. I just filled in for Sango."

"It is tradition." Sesshomaru said, stepping out from behind a curtain.

Kagome looked over at InuYasha who wouldn't put his opinions on the table," No. I'll just go home. Thanks for the opportunity though." She waved goodbye and grabbed her trenchcoat off the back of the couch before heading off to the bus stop.

She managed to find the nearest one and sat on the bench.

She wasn't there 5 minutes before a red Porsche halted right in front of her and beeped.

"Are you going to get in or what?" She heard a familiar voice asked. She looked up and frowned.

"Why would I get in a car with you?" She rudely answered back.

"You want to ride the bus? Trust me. Buses here suck. I assume get into the car with the person you hate the most." He honked the horn again, trying to annoy her.

Kagome heard the bus coming and sighed. She got up from the bench and walked over to the car, getting in.

It was quiet, neither of them wanting to break the ice. Both of them couldn't forget their argument, even though it was a silly one.

InuYasha stopped at a red light and looked over at her. She was looking out the passenger window, probably gawking at all the city lights. He decided to break the ice first," So, how was the show?"

"Fine." Wow. Terse.

"Did you like it? Anything we could have done to make it better?" The light turned green and he pressed the gas pedal.

"Yeah. The company should hire a new fabric designer..He seems a bit like a jackass." She smiled at her comment.

"Okay! You win! I'm sorry you hate human contact and that I tried to comfort you!" He parked right at the gates and unlocked the vehicle.

"I don't hate human contact. I'm just cautious. Get to know someone before you judge them." She slammed the car door and reached for her i.d.

"Keh!" He smirked. He put the car in reverse and backed out, Kagome's crying face the last thing he saw.


	16. Competition

**For the Love of Fashion**

**Competition**

"Kagome, gather all of the department heads and meet me in the conference room." Sesshomaru commanded Kagome. He grabbed his notebook from his desk and opened a door that had "Conference Room" above the door.

_I've never noticed that being there. _She closed the main office doors behind her, walked towards the Modeling Dept. and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" She heard a girl inside ask; it was soon followed by the laughter of other girls.

"I need Sango for a conference." She firmly answered back.

A few seconds later the door opened. Sango stepped out into the hall and shut the door. Kagome proceeded next door to the Designer Dept. with the same procedure.

Sango was quiet the whole time and kept her head down. She knew Kagome had found out what she had done. Miroki came crying to her about how he told InuYasha and saw Kagome.

Miroku stepped out of the door and walked beside Sango," Is she still mad?"

"Yeah. She might be for a while. What I thought was great, turned out to be a disaster..It's your fault." Sango whispered back.

"InuYasha practically threatened me. I also think we ruined their relationship they had."

"What relationship?" Kagome loudly joined in. Both Sango's and Miroku's whispering was an epic fail.

"The one you and InuYasha were going to-" Sango elbowed Miroku in the side.

"There wasn't one to begin with, so I don't even know why you tried. All guys are bastards." She waved for Shippou to come and join the rest of the group. She groaned after he closed the door. InuYasha was the next door.

She walked down the hall and turned left, now face to face with the glass doors. She breathed in and opened it. She felt like she did on her first day, even though it's only been a few weeks since she got the job.

She saw him sitting at his desk, scribbling on some notepad. She sweetly smiled and yelled," Mr. Taisho needs you to come to the conference room!"

"Not interested!" He yelled back. This made Kagome's blood boil. _He is so stubborn!_

She marched right over to his desk and slammed her hands down," Come to the conference meeting, jackass. It's not like we're ordering you to make coffee for everyone." She smirked. She still hasn't forgotten.

He mumbled something under his breath and stood up, looking straight at her," Ha. Ha. You just love ordering people around since you are so close to the head honcho. I could care less about what that idiot wants. Fire me if he wants that! At least I won't be bothered by you anymore." He sat back down and Kagome threw her hands in the air.

She felt like she was arguing with her little brother. Since he was acting so childish, she decided to pull a childish stunt to get even with him. She snatched the paper he was scribbling on away and ripped it into pieces before walking away.

"Let's go. Mr. Taisho said it's urgent." was all she said before continuing to Sesshomaru's office.

* * *

><p>After everyone got situated, InuYasha came bursting through the door and took the only open seat, a seat beside Kagome. She facepalmed and scooted over before turning her attention towards Sesshomaru.<p>

"As you've already guessed, our Spring collection is selling brilliantly." He pulled out a chart and placed it on an easle-looking thing.

_Wow, he came prepared. It's only been a few days since the collection was actually released in stores, but that's Shikon Fashion for you. _Kagome looked at all the numbers and sale charts Sesshomaru kept shoving onto the easle. A line would go up a little, fall some, but skyrocket back up.

Sesshomaru took the last chart down and faced towards the group of people," We've actually gained more success than the past few seasonal collections and that's what I've wanted to talk to you about." He sat down in his huge, leather rolling chair and shuffled a few papers around before speaking again.

"We've got a fierce competator and you all know who he is. His fashion line has decided to expand across seas and now he's renting one the office floor above ours. They haven't started to move in yet but they've signed a lease."

"Are you serious? We have way more people who will buy our clothes over his!" Miroku yelled across the table.

"You don't think I know that? But the young people will be more interested in what he has in store for the summer line because of swimsuits." Sesshomaru stood back up and placed another giant card on the easle. This time, it consisted of a few swimsuits, cover-ups, shorts, tank-tops, and many other summer attire.

"This is what he had last summer. As you can see," he took that card off and placed another in it's place," his sells in Japan had a bigger hit than ours in the States."

Kagome choked on her water. Japan! She hadn't thought of home in almost a year. She was a bit over excited but then remembered that Sesshomaru had said competator. Who is this guy?

"You okay Kagome?" Sango rubbed her friend's back until she stopped choking.

"I'm fine but who is this competition?"

"Oh yes. The new girl. The competator from Japan is 'Big Bad Wolf' fashions. The CEO is-"

_Ring._

_Ring._

"What the hell?" Sesshomaru reached in his pocket and pulled out his cellphone," What is it?"

Sesshomaru went on a rambling rampage after that. Everyone dispersed from the room, assuming the meeting was adjourned and they could go about their own business.

* * *

><p>It was almost 10 when Kagome heard her stomach talk back to her. She did skip breakfast but lunch could wait until she finished organizing the papers on Sesshomaru's desk. Or she <em>was<em> finished until a very angry Sango pushed open the doors in front of her. Before she had a chance to ask what was wrong, she was already being pulled halfway down the stairs and out the door.

"Mind telling me where we are going?" Kagome tried to wring lose of Sango's grip but to no avail.

"Sweet Bistro to talk." Sango waited for the walking signal to turn green and pulled Kagome across the crosswalk, all the way to an empty table that was just outside.

"Waiter!" Sango yelled. A now scared waiter ran over to their table and took their order with his knees shaking.

"Yes ma'ams." He almost stumbled trying to get away.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" Kagome caught her breath.

"Miroku. That guy had the nerve to..to.." Sango wanted to cry now. It was unlike her to cry so suddenly but since Kagome was with her, she could.

"To what? Did he flirt with another girl in the buidling? I told you to dump him because he's such a pervert but you wouldn't listen to me.."

"He asked for me to marry him." She spilled.

"Sango, he always asks you that." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I know but he really will! He asked me to go out and eat dinner with him at that expensive restaurant across town."

"Then why are you angry? Don't you want to get married?" Kagome's brows furrowed.

The same waiter brought their order and placed the check on the table before scurrying off in a hurry.

"I thought I did but I don't know. I do love Miroku but with his lecherous ways.." Sango took a bite out of her crepe and sighed.

"We've only known each other for a few weeks so I can't really have a say in your love life." Kagome sipped her coffee.

"No! You do have a say! You are my best friend. You are way better than those models that just gossip all day, and to change the subject," Sango wiped her mouth and bent her head down low," what happened with InuYasha and you? All the other models are talking about it."

Kagome gulped down the rest of her coffee and stared at Sango, wide-eyed.

"Nothing. What are they talking about?" Kagome nervously asked.

"What I got from it is that a few of the other models saw you getting in his car with him.." Her left eyebrow arched and she smiled.

"How do they know it was me? It was dark last night, except for a few streetlights and cars. And, InuYasha isn't the only guy in New York with a red Porsche.." She took a bite out of her cinnamon roll and chewed.

"Correct but he is the only guy in New York _and_ in the _whole country _with a personalized tag that reads 'Tessaiga'. Come on! Tell me!" Sango pleaded.

"He just offered me a ride back to my apartment." She quietly answered back.

"Did anything else happen?" Sango was getting overly excited about this whole topic.

"Sango, he has a girlfriend and they both just so happen to like each other respectively." Kagome finished off her coffee and was down to the last bite of her cinnamon roll. It was true that he had a girlfriend and it made Kagome fire up inside for some reason when the fact was mentioned.

_I don't like that jerk! He's just like Kouga.. _She furiously shoved the rest of the roll into her mouth and placed her cup in the recycling bin behind her.

"I really have to get back before Sesshomaru has my head." She waved goodbye to Sango and solemnly walked back to huge building across the street.

Sango just chuckled at the headstrong, independent woman," You're too naive for your own good." She tossed her crumbled up napkin in the trashbin and leaned back in the wrought iron bistro chair, trying to gather her thoughts about Miroku.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. You like? Dislike? Post your reviews..<strong>


	17. If You Love Someone, Let Them Go

**For the Love of Fashion**

**If You Love Someone, Let Them Go**

Kagome placed the last box on the floor beside her and opened it up. She sighed, seeing it was all winter clothes. She looked at her almost overflowing closet and nodded,"I better put these in the hall closet."

She staggered up on her feet and picked up the box. She looked over the railing for an open spot and let it drop down beside the ladder.

"I sure won't need to buy any winter clothes." She climbed down the ladder and picked up the box up. Just then, she heard the doorbell ring.

"Only a handful of people know where I live and they all work with me! Which one is it?" She yelled.

"Well, I'm not the pervert or the sorry friend and I'm for sure not the head honcho. All that's left is the jackass." A familiar gruff voice answered.

"Nobody's home!" She yelled back and started putting the clothes on coathangers. It was Thursday, her only day off, and she didn't want anyone to ruin it.

She heard her front door rattle then the jiggle of the doorknob. A minute or so after, the front door busted open and InuYasha appeared.

"How in the hell did that happen!" The break-in scared Kagome so much, she had fallen into an empty box behind her.

"How the hell did you get in that box?" He sniffed the air and saw a freshly cooked cherry pie sitting on the counter. He ignored Kagome and walked over to get a slice.

"I could use some help! And an explanation!" She yelled from the hallway. She tried to get out of the box but kept falling back into it. She gave up and managed to get on her hands and knees and crawl like a turtle.

She crawled over to the kitchen and saw InuYasha eating her freshly baked pie, with not one, but two forks.

"InuYasha! I just cooked that pie!" She crawled over to where he was and tried to knock him to his feet.

"Last I checked, turtles don't eat pie." He grinned and continued to eat while watching Kagome struggle out of the box.

"So why did you come over here anyway? I can still call the cops and report a break-in." Kagome washed the pie plate and forks and put them on the drying rack.

InuYasha had made his way to the sofa and kicked off his shoes, one of his legs hanging off the couch while the other one was was propped up on the end table.

_You'd think this was his house. _Kagome looked over at a very sharp knife that was drying. The thought came to her but she just got this job and didn't want to be put into a foreign jail..so soon.

"That pie was pretty good. Where'd you buy it?" He put his hands behind his head and looked over at Kagome who was glaring back at him.

Him ignoring her question made Kagome almost blow a fuse," I made it myself." She slowly gritted through her teeth. She glanced back over at the washed knife- it was looking pretty good right now.

"Oh. Thanks for making it for me." His ego made her cringe. InuYasha turned his head, the perfect time to grab the knife and make a run for it. She shrugged and walked over to the couch. Peering over the back, she saw that he had fallen asleep; or at least his eyes were closed.

She rolled her eyes," He's such a hound". She noticed how peaceful his face was and yet, it had some sort of sadness to it. But he did look more relaxed than how he usually does at work.

"I can see you staring at me." His voice startled her. She blushed and quickly looked away.

"I know I'm handsome but staring at someone while they're sleeping is a reason why stalkers go to jail." He opened his eyes and made that face of his.

"Please! I had no intention of watching you sleep. I was actually conjuring up a plan to kill you in your sleep." That evil smile spread across her face. InuYasha watched her nudge her head over at the sink and saw a sharp knife in the drying rack. He immediately sat up and scooted over to the other side of the couch.

"Th-That won't be necessary.." He shook his head and gulped.

"I don't have time to deal with the likes of you. I need to finish unpacking." She got off the couch arm and walked back over to the hall closet.

InuYasha propped his arm on the arm Kagome was just on and glanced around her living room. It was nice but a bit too modern for his taste. It was a small, white room (connected to the kitchen/dining room) with pale wooden flooring that squeaked if one had shoes on. To his left side were 3 floor-to-celing black framed windows. To his right was the front door but not one single window. A small tv was across from him, along with a white coffee table. The couch he was sitting on was made of white leather but her choice of decor scared him.

"A red blanket and 2 black-and-white polka-dotted throw pillows? Didn't she graduate with a fashion degree?" He murmured.

"I heard that! I graduated from The University of Tokyo with top honours in my class, thank you!" She yelled from the hall.

"I meant for you to hear it! You need to redo this room completely or at least paint it a different colour.." He yelled back.

"In case this completely went over your tiny brain, I _rent_ an apartment! I can't paint anything! Why are you criticizing _my_ living room? In fact, you haven't asnwered any of my questions at all! Why are you here? I'm still mad at you!" She slammed the closet door and flattened the last cardboard box.

"No reason. I was bored so I came here." He turned on the tv and flipped through a few channels.

"Don't you have work today?" She saw that both his feet were on the coffee table and walked over to snatch the remote from his hand.

"No. Sesshomaru changed my schedule. I'm off today and tomorrow." He mumbled and grabbed the remote back from her.

"You don't have the right to come storming into my home and watch tv. Why don't you go see your girlfriend if you're _so_ bored." She walked over to the tv and manually turned it off.

"She's working. Why would I go see her? I don't go see my girlfriend when she's busy." InuYasha grumbled when Kagome shoved his feet off of the coffee table.

"But you'll go see a colleague on his/her only day off? That's messed up." Kagome sat down on the other side of the couch and crossed her legs.

"Yep. Miroku's working and Sango said something about going to her parents place for her brother's birthday."

"Why don't you go to work and hang with Miroku. It's got to be better than hanging with someone who hates you." She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Come on..You honestly can sit there and say you hate me. I gave you a ride home."

"You ate my pie." She sourly replied.

"I let you become Sango's replacement model." He inched closer to her.

"You made me fix everyone coffee."

"I put your pjs on when you passed out from the party." He was right beside her now.

"You ate- You what?" Kagome hugged her body and looked down.

"Miroku actually volunteered but I knew that wasn't all he wanted to volunteer for. I grabbed the first pair I saw and slapped them on your body, which was very awkward for me since I have Kikyo." He chuckled.

_There goes that burning sensation in my body again_. _Did he see my scars? What if he did. Now he'll really.._

"We accidentally kissed." InuYasha suddenly blurted out.

Kagome's head shot up and she realized how close he had gotten to her. Him being this close made her uneasy but she didn't want to move away from him.

"Yeah.." She softly spoke. She felt a hand on her shoulder and tried to shrug it off but his grip was tight.

"Why do you hate me? I know I'm a total jerk but that's inherited, as you can tell from a certain boss. You can dislike someone but how can you truly hate them." His voice was like silk in her ear.

"I-I shouldn't have to tell-" A gentle sensation spread over her lips, shutting her up. She didn't want to but she knew she had to stop it.

"I think you should go, InuYasha." Kagome pulled away and stood up. She opened the door and held her arm, looking away from InuYasha.

"I know you are hiding something, that's why I came over here. I just wish you would open up to someone. If not me, then Sango. I can't stand it anymore!" He put his shoes on and walked through the open door. Kagome slammed it behind him and slid down on the floor.

"Why can't I?" InuYasha heard her ask herself from the other side of the door. He sighed and walked down the apartment steps to his car.

He unlocked his car and and sat in the seat. The cellphone beside him rang before he had a chance to start the car.

"Hello?" He asked.

"InuYasha!" A cheery voice yelled back.

"Kikyo? What's up? I thought you were working today." He shut his car door and shoved the key into the keyhole.

"It's my lunchbreak and I thought you would like to join me."

InuYasha remembered that whole pie he ate. It was delicious but it left him stuffed.

"I kind of just ate so.."

"You can just sit and talk with me, I don't mind."

InuYasha thought about it for a moment. _You know what, I need to forget about Kagome. This lunch date would get my mind off of her. She's hopeless anyway! I don't need her._

"Sure! I'll pick you up at your store and we'll go wherever you want." He smiled through the phone.

"Great, love you."

"Love you too." InuYasha closed his phone and looked up at Kagome's apartment door," Hope your life gets better." He started his car and backed out of the half-empty parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Last one for the day, guys! I had so much fun re-vamping everything and hope you like it as well!<br>Express your opinions in a review! I love nice ones as much as critiqued ones ;3  
>Hopefully, this story will progress better than it had.<br>Thanks for believing in me everyone! I love you all bunches! :D**


	18. Sleepover: Truth

**For the Love of Fashion**

**Sleepover: Truth**

"And after that, I have a package I need you to drop off at the post office. Then," Sesshomaru stopped pacing back and forth and turned his head towards the spaced-out Kagome. She was holding a few folders in her hands that Sesshomaru handed her but she kind of zoned out after that.

"Higurashi, are you even listening to me?" He snapped his finger in front of her face, following a _huh_ from her.

"Honestly. We're starting to prepare for our Summer Collection and here you are, zoning out." He rolled his eyes and stepped behind his desk.

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind..I'll finish these and drop that package off." She politely bowed and let herself out. _This is America..I really should stop bowing all the time._

"If this keeps up, Kouga will definitely have a huge headstart." He rubbed his temples and sat back down, only then to be interrupted by a phone call from said devil.

* * *

><p>Kagome didn't catch but an hour of sleep last night. Thoughts of InuYasha kept her awake.<p>

_Stupid. Why did the idiot have to go and kiss me? He has a girlfriend..and a pretty one at that. At least he's not working-_

"Oof!" Kagome fell on her bottom, having collided with an also zoned out Sango.

"Geez Kagome. Watch where you are going.." Sango helped Kagome pick up the folders that went flying everywhere.

"I think you've been on edge lately too. Thanks." Kagome turned the folders around and was about to go around Sango until she felt a snag on her shirt collar.

"You've also been zoned out since you got here this morning. You come in with half your shirt tucked in, you stumbled over that cord that's been here since this company, and now you're running into people. Wanna talk?" Sango's hands already had reached her hips and she had that look of a mother who was about to ground their teenager.

Kagome sighed," I just didn't get any sleep last night." She tried to maneuver around Sango again but Sango extended her arm out and copied every move Kagome did.

"Why don't you come over to my house tonight and we'll talk then. A little sleepover?" Sango placed both of her hands on Kagome's shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Well, I guess that'd be fun. I haven't been to a sleepover since my 1st year in high school." Kagome half-smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yay! I've never really had a sleepover before but I've watched movies with some in them so I'll prepare before you come over! I'll send you my home address a little later today. We've got _a lot _to discuss." Sango's model smile spread over face and she did a little happy dance before heading back to wherever she was going.

_A sleepover? It's been a while. _Kagome then remembered what InuYasha had told her.

_"I just wish you would open up to someone. If not me, then Sango."_

Kagome was almost downstairs when Sesshomaru had caught up to her.

"I need that package delivered now. It needs to be on a plane by 4 this afternoon so it'll be in Spain by Saturday." He dropped the small box on top of the pile of folders in Kagome's hands and walked off.

"Sheesh. At least he could say 'thanks' but that's a guy for you.." She walked into her tiny office (really a closet turned into an office) and dropped the folders on her desk.

"He could also upgrade my closet.." Kagome picked the box up and locked her office behind her.

"Wait. Where is the post office?"

* * *

><p>InuYasha was lying half asleep on the sofa when he heard Kikyo calling him from his bedroom. He sighed, not really wanting to get up.<p>

"Coming!" He yelled at her. He stretched when he stood up and scratched his head. Kikyo called him again and he started walking down the hallway to his bedroom. The scene he saw when he opened the door made him go red in the face.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" InuYasha sounded annoyed. It was a strapless, pink chiffon dress that had a very low cut 'V-shape' in the front; the dress that just so happened to be the one Kagome didn't want to show him.

"Isn't it cute? I saw it in a store window you drove by yesterday. I went by later and tried it on. I thought it'd be perfect for our date this evening." She twirled around, making sure he saw the whole outfit.

"Out of all the possible dresses that's in our new line, you had to pick the low cut." He rolled his eyes and headed back to the livingroom. He thought back to the fashion show and smiled.

_"Hurry Kagome! The show is about to start!" Rin had walked past the same dressing room twice and no Kagome was coming out of it._

_InuYasha stood over by the other models, making sure no seams were present and that all thread had been cut loose. The noise behind him made his ears twitch._

_"Kagome!" Rin finally lost it and opened the door to drag Kagome out._

_"Rin..I hate this dress." Kagome placed her arm over chest and walked behind Rin._

_"I'm sorry but you're first." Rin pointed to a spot that was in front of all the other models and left._

_InuYasha finished the girl he was working on and moved on to the next girl, which was Kagome._

_"I'm not doing anything perverted. Last minute checking." He bent down and looked at the hem on the dress. That was when he noticed two scars, one around each ankle. Her flats didn't exactly cover it up but he saw them clear as day. He stood up and sighed._

_"I need you to remove your arm so I can check the bust." He grabbed her arm and tried to pull it away but she put her other arm over it._

_"No. It looked fine when I tried it on so you don't need to check it out." Kagome heard the announcer over the main speakers._

_"You're about to go on and I have to check it!" He yanked pretty good and finally got a clear view of her chest. He noticed another tiny scar that was located between her neck and collar bone. He thought it looked like something that had been healing over a long period of time. _

_InuYasha saw that Kagome had looked away. She was shaking; that was when he realized he had both of her wrists in his hands._

_"Sorry. You're okay to go on." He said when he heard the announcer say Kagome's name. She ran over to the curtain and walked through, acting as if nothing happened._

"Where did those scars come from?" He mumbled to himself.

"Hmm?" He heard behind him.

"Oh. Just talking to myself. I'm going to go put some more appropriate evening clothes on." He walked around Kikyo and trudged to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"'It's just around the corner' Miroku says..Around the corner my ass." Kagome waited for the walking signal to turn green. She had gotten lost and had no idea where she was going. One route would lead her back where she started and another would lead her further into New York. She was already across the road from Central Park.<p>

"Guess I could ask a local.." She walked across the road and tapped on the shoulder of a woman dressed in pink. The woman turned around and Kagome immediately gasped.

"Yes?" She politely asked. Kagome was stunned. This was InuYasha's girlfriend, Kikyo. The fabric store lady! What was she doing here?

"Er..Um, could you direct me to the nearest post office?" She nervously asked. If she was here, dressed like that (in her dress to be exact), InuYasha had to be around somewhere.

"Wow. The closest one is actually on the other side of Central Park. The easiest route would be to- Oh hi!" She ran over to InuYasha, who held two icecream cones.

"Sorry but the line was long." He smiled and gave her the chocolate icecream cone.

"Could you direct that woman to the post office?" She pointed in Kagome's direction while licking her icecream. InuYasha's eyes followed the body standing not too far from them. She was kicking the ground, hands barely holding the box she had with her, looking down.

"Sure. We'll take you there. We have to hurry though, they close in an hour." InuYasha completely ignored the fact that this was socially awkward for Kagome. He put his arms around both girls and led them through Central Park.

* * *

><p>Sango laid propped up on her arm on the comfy sofa. She was prepared for this sleepover. Her first real one with an actual friend felt nice. Because she had started her modeling career at a very young age, half of the 'friends' she had were stuck-up snobs and the other half just wanted to be friends with a model. Not many people can obviously relate to that .<p>

"I'm so excited!" She flipped a page in the book she was reading. It was a sleepover book she had just bought when she left work a few hours ago. This had to be perfect and a good guide wouldn't hurt.

The sound of a text caught her attention and she marked the page before checking to see who it was.

'Got your address. Pick me up?' it read. She glanced down and saw that it came from Kagome.

'Sure. Where?'

A few seconds later.

'UPS Office on..Lexington Ave?'

_What the heck is she doing there?_

'Which one?'

'There is more? How many damn post offices are in this city? I can see a street that reads East 82nd Street.'

'OH. Dude, that's about an hour and a half away from my house. How in the heck did you get all the way over there? I saw you in your office before I left.'

'I got lost. New York is really big, okay? I really don't want to take a taxi this late in the evening because of a movie I saw a couple years back.'

'Only you. Let me put something on and then I'll come get you. Try not to move from that area, any further and you'll end up getting shot. See ya soon.'

* * *

><p>Kagome almost had a heart attack reading that last message. She didn't know what worse: the thought of Sango 'having to put something on' or the fact she might get shot. She closed her phone and glanced around. The happy couple left her right after she walked into the small post office; which made the whole situation worse.<p>

"Is she kidding? She's got to be kidding.." She turned and saw a small sub shop across the road.

"A small bite won't hurt I suppose.." She looked both ways and quickly crossed the street. The sub shop was small and quirky, but very inviting. She could just smell it from the outside.

Kagome opened the door and just started walking towards the counter. Sure, it was 4 or 5 but people were just as busy in here as they were outside. Her turn came and she gave the guy exact directions on how and what she wanted her sub to look like. As quickly as she gave it, her sandwich was handed to her, along with a small bag of chips. She paid the man and he ran back over to start with the next person in line. Poor guy was practically the only one working.

There was barely enough room for tables and chairs but Kagome managed to snag a spot by the window in a corner of the shop. The chairs were somewhat comfortable but she guessed it was better than standing outside to eat it.

About an hour or so passed and she had almost finished off her sub. So many people had walked in and out of the shop that she hadn't taken notice of a familiar man that was sitting at a table right in front of hers. She glanced up once but did a double-take. That double-take made her drop her sub right on the table, her mouth gape open, and worse, her stomach churn.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this guy? He walks in, orders a sub, and decides to tear apart Kagome's relationship with her sub! What a jerk!<br>I shall now answer a few questions that were sent to me :)**

**Q. Where did you get this story idea from?  
>A. Actually, the main inspiration for Kagome's life came from two songs: "The Only Exception" by Paramore and "Gotta Figure This Out" by Erin McCarley (both amazing and inspirational, by the way) and for the setting? Hmm..I can't remember how I decided that..It might have come from a "What Not To Wear" and "Say Yes To The Dress" obsession I had for a little bit...Hey, TLC is very emotional (I've gotten story ideas from some show on there!).<strong>

**Q. How often do you update?  
>A. About once or twice a week, depending on my schedule. As I've said, I'm currently a Junior (actually in a week!) in college and I also have a job (college and half-house expenses do not pay for themselves!). <strong>

**Q. Wait..That isn't how InuYasha and Kagome act in the anime! Why do they have different personalities?!  
>A. I really don't feel like ranting right now so I'll give a simple explanation: Some story ideas just don't go with their personalities and I have to tweak them a bit. It isn't like they're majorly OOC (because then, InuYasha would be a complete mushy mushy sweetheart instead of a smirking asshole..I love that about him!).<strong>

**That's all the Q&A for now but keep sending them in! I love answering questions..they make me feel important... :(**

**Voice your opinions and concerns in the designated region right below this..just a bit below..haha.**


	19. Sleepover: Dare

**For the Love of Fashion**

**Sleepover: Dare**

Her eyes fixated on the very nicely dressed man in front of her. He was chowing down on his sub while also talking on the phone. He didn't notice her. That's good, right? Kagome wrapped the rest of her sub up and exited the building as fast as she could. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and she felt lightheaded.

_He's here. Why is Kouga here? I left that bastard in Japan. _Kagome stuffed her sub in her purse and sat down on a nearby bench. She tried to gather all of her thoughts together until she heard Sango's BMW pull up in front of her.

"Hey! I got here a little faster than I thought. What's wrong with you?" Kagome looked up," You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh. I'm fine." Kagome looked back into the sub shop and watched the man eat his sandwich. He was still on the phone, oblivious to the fact that his ex-girlfriend wasn't even 5 feet away.

Sango followed Kagome's gaze and noticed that Kouga was sitting inside the little place.

_Does she find him attractive? _ She honked her horn; that got Kagome's attention.

"I'm coming!" Kagome looked back one more time before hopping inside Sango's car.

* * *

><p>The car ride to Kagome's apartment was quiet. Sango knew something was up but she needed to wean Kagome into the confession. Somehow, she could feel it, Kaogme knew the CEO of Big Bad Wolf and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Tonight.<p>

"So...You like that shop?" Sango broke the ice.

"It was nice. It seemed like a quaint little place so I thought I'd stop by." Kagome watched the seemingly familiar houses and buidlings pass by the window. The car pulled into the parking lot and Sango parked the car right in front.

"I'll wait out here until you finishe packing. I've got a lot planned tonight!" Sango smiled and unlocked Kagome's door.

"I won't be long." Kagome shut the door behind her and reached in her purse for her apartment keys.

_My sandwich. What the hell is Kouga doing here? _She found her keys and unlocked her door.

* * *

><p>Kagome, suitcase in hand, tapped on the car window. The noise startled Sango, "Gosh. I was reading and you caught me off guard.. To my house!" She unlocked the door, letting Kagome get in, and started the car.<p>

"What were you even reading?" Kagome picked up the book beside her and read the cover," Parties! A guide to the ultimate sleepover. Really Sango?" She felt the car pull out of the parking lot and waved a goodbye at her place.

"Shut up! I've never had a sleepover so I needed a little assistance." Sango turned down a street corner and exited onto a huge highway.

"You've never had a sleepover as a child?"

"Or a normal childhood. I've modeled since I was young and my friends weren't really friends. You are probably the only person who's ever listened to me. That's why I wanted to treat you to a great sleeover! Too much?"

Kagome smiled. She hadn't made any friends since she moved here. She's been busy with work, trying to unpack the rest of her apartment, InuYasha, and now, Kouga. Her thoughts drifted back over to him. Everything he's done, and his ass decided to show up halfway across the country. What was he doing here anyway?

"Earth to Kagome! You're spacing out again. Is it about Kouga?" Sango stopped at a red light, the perfect opportunity.

"Huh?" Kagome gripped the book in her hand.

"Nevermind. Can you reach in my purse and pull out my i.d?" The light turned green and Sango punched it.

Kagome grabbed Sango's purse from the back and looked through it until she found her i.d. It was for a place called The Apthorp (legit place but I changed the description a little)."Found it!Aren't you going a little too fast?"

"Me? Never. My apartment isn't far from here and I know a few cops, so we're good." Sango winked and turned a few more corners until her car screeched to halt.

"You live in there?" Kagome stuck her head out the window to get a better look at the whole place. A huge building stood right in front of her. Technically, a gate was blocking the view of the inside.

"Yes. You have my card?" Kagome handed her the i.d. and she showed it to a man that was standing in front of her. The man in a uniform opened the front gate and Sango drove through. Kagome thought she was going to hyperventilate as Sango drove around and parked her car behind a limo. A freaking limo! Where has this place been all her life?

"What in the world.." Kagome was in awe. A mini garden was inside this huge building! Two fountains were placed in the garden, along with a few benches, shrubs, trees, and brick-paved paths. It was one of those open buildings, kind of like how a baseball stadium is built.

"I take it you like this place? You can see my set of windows up on that floor." Sango pointed out the car window to a few windows on the 6th floor.

"It must cost a lot of money to live here..How much does Sesshomaru pay you? Maybe I need to lose a little weight and take modeling classes." Kagome laughed.

"You already have the assets and I can teach you for free! Grab my book and your suitcase." Sango unlocked the car doors and they hauled butt out of there. Kagome quickly shut her door and walked over to the mini garden.

"I can't even handle the outside. I don't know if I can handle the inside.." She told Sango. Sango just laughed it off and pulled her away from the fountain.

"If you can't handle it now, wait until you see it during Christmas. Come on! I'm so excited!" Sango led Kagome through a front door and up a staircase.

"Does this place not have an elevator?" Kagome dragged her suitcase behind her, panting.

"You wanted to see the place and besides, I live on the 6th floor; it' better than the top floor." Sango reached in her purse and pulled out her apartment keys.

"Okay! Here we go!" She turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door.

"Whoah.." Kagome droped her small suitcase and ran through the inviting entrance foyer to a gracious living room with an original fireplace and beautifully decorated ceiling. A huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, white furniture were pushed up against the walls of the 414.67 . room (what's up with rich people and white furniture?), but her favourite was the fireplace.

"You like it? I made sure to do everything the book said, so that's why the furniture is against the wall. I bought some blankets to cover the floor and 2 sleeping bags for us!" Sango placed Kagome's luggage on the sofa and took off her coat.

"Which one is yours? The Disney Princess or The Transformers?" Kagome giggled. She plopped down on the on the soft blankets and gazed up at ceiling. Never in a millions years would she have thought her career would lead her here.

"Whatever appeals to you." Sango disappeared into a room and came back with a freakin' picnic basket of snacks.

"Who are you feeding, an army? Oh! Sour gummy worms!" Kagome opened the bag and delved her hand in it, popping a few in her mouth.

"I didn't know what to get since we aren't that close so I asked a few girls in the grocery store what they eat at sleepovers; I ended up getting almost one of everything." Sango opened a bag of Doritos and ate some of them too.

"This living room is gorgeous! I wonder what other treasures can be found through here.." Kagome hinted.

"Okay. Swallow whatever is in your mouth and I'll give you a tour; I'm afraid you'll get chewed up food on my floor if gawk." Sango helped Kagome off the floor, "So what's first?"

Sango led Kagome to the kitchen, just an indent off the living room; not very big but comfortable. She led her back into the foyer and showed the guest bedroom; just a little something if her family decided to drop by and also showed her the bathroom that was attatched to it. They went back into the foyer and opened a door that was on the opposite side of the room. Sango gave a tour of her master bath and bedroom and walked Kagome back to the living room.

"Which did you like?" Sango asked as she disappeared into the kitchen again.

"I still love the living room but I do love the fireplace that's in your room." Kagome unzipped her suitcase and pulled out a pair of pjs she had quickly shoved in it.

"Haha. I'm glad you love it." She tossed Kagome a can of Dr. Pepper and sat down.

"Great. It's probably all shook up..No pun intended! Can I change in the kitchen? I don't want to get lost." Sango nodded and off Kagome went to change.

* * *

><p>"What else does your book say?" Kagome sipped her soda and laughed. That sleepover guide was ridiculous.<p>

"Shut up! I can't help it!" Sango flipped through a few pages and stopped at a page that read _Games_, "It says a game to play is Truth or Dare."

"Oh no no no no no. We _are not _playing that game. I know how that rolls and I do not want to get involved." Kagome crossed her arms and turned her nose up.

"Please! Do it for me!" Sango crawled over to where Kagome was sitting and pouted.

"No! I've played it before and oh the humanity.."

"We'll start off with truth if you don't want to dare first. I've never played so you'll have to help me."

"Fine. Truth a few times and then dare. But on the dares, don't do anything you'll regret."

"Yes!" Sango sat beside Kagome and waited for her to start.

"Here's an easy one: Is it true that you've never had a sleepover?"

"Well, this is my first _real_ one but I've been to many of them. They weren't even sleepovers really...just silly dances and whatnot. Here's one: Is it true that you've kissed a guy? Perhaps a certain asshole..?" Sango evily smiled.

Kagome shuddered and and looked at the impatient woman in front of her," I did accidentally kiss...InuYasha. I fell on top of him and we just so happened to land lips first."

"Girl! You never told me that! How was it?"

"Nope. Only Truth or Dare questions, no additional questions. My turn! A dare because you broke rule number one. I dare you to put 5 different Warheads into your mouth at once." Kagome smiled back and watched as Sango unwrapped the Warheads and put them in her mouth. Sango's face scrunched up and she spit them back out.

"Ew! Haha." One had landed on Kagome's foot.

"That's what you get! You know I hate sour candy! Now a dare for you! I dare you to tell me what relation you have with Kouga."

Kagome stopped laughing," What did you say?"

"I dared you to tell me what relation you have with Kouga." Sango rolled over on her stomach and looked up at the flustered Kagome.

"Um..can't you dare me something else? I really don't want to ruin this awesome night.."

"How would it ruin it? I just want to know how you know the CEO of Big Bad Wolf."

"What! Kouga is the CEO of that fashion label we discussed on that meeting the other day! How in the hell did he get that job?"

"Nope. No additional questions until the explanation."

"He's my ex-boyfriend from high school.." She mumbled.

Sango almost spit out her soda," Ex! You used to date that egotistical jerk?"

"Yeah.." Kagome rolled over on her side, facing away from Sango.

"I can understand the reason for breaking up with him. He's terrible."

Kagome thought back to yesterday, about what InuYasha had told her and decided to let it out," We're friends, right?"

"Yes! Why this all of a sudden?"

She rolled over and faced Sango," If I tell you something, you will keep it and won't act suspicious?"

"I feel like we're in grade school all over again. I promise I won't tell! Wnat to pinky-promise?" Sango held out her pinky.

"Cute but I trust you." Kagome smiled.

"Thanks." Sango adjusted her pillow, ready for story time.

""I thought I loved him, I did love him, but throughout the whole relationship, it was one-sided. My friends always told me to dump him because he was a 3rd year and I was a 1st year but I just couldn't. He meant everything to me."

Sango just kept listening intently. Kagome couldn't look at her anymore, so she turned on her back and looked at the ceiling.

"At first, everything went fine. We talked like normal couples would and laughed and hungout with friends..but then he changed when I became a 2nd year and he graduated or I finally saw his true side and intentions. At first it was occasional slaps across the face if I embarrassed him or annoyed him in anyway and then it turned into punches on the arm. I just shook it off and said to myself that he was just under a lot of pressure and stress, so I never told anyone."

"Kagome! Don't ever not tell anyone!" Sango interrupted but Kagome put her finger to her lips.

"Around Christmas before my graduation the following Spring, he invited me to a Christmas party one of his friends was throwing and I said I'll go. I later showed up at his friend's house and one of them welcomed me inside. I saw him lying on the couch with a bottle in his hand and a cigarette in his mouth. That was the first time I had ever seen him like this. The living room was scattered with empty or half-empty bottles and another one of his buddies was passed out on the coffee table. The one who opened the door for me soon passed out right beside me."

"I shut the door behind me and called his name. He placed the bottle on the table and smushed the cigarette in the ashtray before walking over to me. He wasn't like the others, he was his normal self, the one I hung out with on the weekends and after school. He threw his arms around me and whispered if I loved him. I laughed and said of course I do. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a room on the left side of the hallway."

"As soon as I entered, he shoved me towards the bed and locked the room with a key he had in his pocket. I asked what he was doing and he told me to just wait. He walked into the closet and I sat down on the bed, waiting for him to come out. He came out with 4, medium sized ropes and a piece of cloth. I asked again what he was doing and he just slapped me across the face and told me to shut up. I was shocked because he had never used that tone of voice on me."

"He grabbed my wrist and one of the ropes and tied it to a bedpost. I started screaming bloody murder. He sighed and grabbed the cloth. I squirmed so he couldn't get the cloth around my mouth. He got tired after a few seconds and pulled out a knife from his other pocket and held it up to me here," she pointed to the scar, the InuYasha had seen before, on her collarbone.

"I started whimpering and he dug it in deeper, telling me to shut up or else he'll shove it in more. I was already bleeding from the wound and it hurt like hell. I stopped moving and let him tie the stupid cloth around my mouth. My screams became only murmurs. He proceeded to tie up the rest of my limbs and hovered over me, slowing pulling my-"

Sango reached over and placed her hand over Kagome's mouth, "Kagome, you can stop."

"No. Someone once told me that it's good to vent to someone.." She smiled and held out her wrists and ankles towards Sango," The doctors said the scarring on my ankles and wrists would eventually go away but the one on my collarbone and leg would probably stay there unless I had plastic surgery. But you know? I want to keep them."

"Kagome.." Sango had never noticed the scars before. She guessed she was too busy to even pay attentioin.

Kagome rubbed a finger over the collarbone scar," I want to keep them because they're proof of an event that happened in the past, one that I'll never forget..kind of like a photograph."

Sango saw a few tears slip out and noticed a few slipped out of her too. She reached over and hugged Kagome. All she has been through, yet still being able to smile, made Sango want to cry even more.

"I'm so glad you trust me. Is there anything else you can add? Did he get arrested or anything? You don't have to tell me though!" She heard Kagome laugh and sat up with her.

"I do have PTSD. PTSD is 'Post-traumatic stress disorder'. People can get PTSD from traumatic events, such as the one I experienced. I used to have nightmares, flashbacks even, from that event but it's actually subsided a lot since I was 18."

"Wow. You sure don't act like it. What about Kouga?"

"He did get arrested but I wasn't a minor at the time. Plus, he had some really good lawyers and didn't stay that long in jail. So they closed the case. I ended up in psychiatric care for a good year, missing out on the rest of my 3rd year. My mother homeschooled me in everything I missed, I ended up passing the entrance exam for Tokyo University, and eventually moved away to here. Now I'm in one of the most expensive places in New York with a famous supermodel I've envied since I was 8."

"You make me sound old. You can trust me but I really wish you would go out on at least one date with InuYasha." Sango lightly punched Kagome in the arm.

"Sango. I don't have feelings for him..and plus, what if it happens again? I'll definitely be damaged and end up back in the crazy house.."

"In case you haven't noticed, he really cares about you and I think you care about him too."

"He has a funny way of showing it.." She argued back.

"I think you are hiding something else..Has anything else happened between you two?" Sango arched her brow.

"Nah ah! My turn for questions! A dare you to go outside in the hallway and yell your love for Miroku." Kagome laughed so hard she fell back on the big fluffy pillow.

"Not fair! Wait! Before I do, I want to show you something!" Sango ran out of the living room and hung a left in the foyer.

_She just wants to get out of it. _Kagome's head turned towards the front door when the doorbell went off. It wasn't your average 'ding dong'. It was the fancy chiming kind that goes 'ding dong ding dong' with a short dramatic pause and then 'ding dong ding dong'.

Kagome stood up and walked over to the door. _Who is out this time of night?_ She opened the door and there stood the asshole himself, along with his wonderful sidekick, The Womaniser.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I just got back in town Thursday. I stayed an extra day with my parents just to make sure my mom was okay. I really appreciate all of your condolences and everyone's reviews were so sweet! I'm okay and so is the rest of my family. We actually had been preparing for it for a while..he was in the hospital for about two months (mostly in and out of comas) and the Lord just decided that he wanted more company and took him. He'd been fighting his illness for almost 35 years and it was just his time to leave and be completely healthy! I'm jealous, really. I'm still stuck on this messed up planet and he's in a better place.<strong>

**Well, enough of my personal life! I promised two chapters but I could only produce one. Sorry. My classes start this coming Monday and I'm excited!**

**I wonder why InuYasha and Miroku decided to stop by Sango's apartment..Find out later this week! :D**

**Question time:**

**Q. Is new York really that bad? My friend moved there years ago and he's doing great.**  
><strong>A. Straight up, I've never been to New York. My best friend's sister lives in Queens and I personally asked her if she could visit a few places for me and take bunches of pictures. She just graduated from Law School there and absolutely loves it! She hates the traffic but other than that, she says the people are really nice! I hope to visit there one day, though.<strong>

**Q. You sure do have a lot of excuses for not writing. Why make them up?**  
><strong>A. Hmm. I don't know if I should answer this. First of all, I don't make them up. Secondly, anything can happen at any time or place. I really don't think you can plan death or the electricity going out. (Hey, I was nice about this one.)<strong>

**Q. Where do you go to school at?**  
><strong>A. I'll say this: It's out of state and very expensive (for me at least). Also, I have snow chains on my tires and dress warmly in winter. I'm technically from Florida but I moved after high school to college up north. Yes for snow! :D<strong>

**Q. How old are you?  
>A. On my profile it says 24 but I've come not to trust things I write. <strong>

**Enough for now everyone! Until next time,**

**silentXpoetry :3**


	20. Whatever We Say

**For the Love of Fashion**

**Whatever We Say**

"What in the hell are you two doing here?" Kagome leaned on the doorframe and glared at InuYasha. _The nerve he has to show his face!_

"Tell me and we'll both know. Miroku dragged me out of my apartment when Kikyo left." InuYasha shoved Miroku through the open doorway and crossed his arms. Kagome bit her lip at the mention of that godforsaken name.

"Here it is..Oh. What in the hell are you two doing here? It's nearly midnight!" Sango set the tiny box on the small table beside her and placed her hands on her hips.

"Like I told _her_," he pointed to Kagome," Miroku dragged me here. He said we had business to take care of."

"I wanted to have a nice sleepover at Sango's and both of you ruined it. Thanks a lot guys." Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to Sango, "Could you please ask them to leave? Can't you call security or something?"

Sango laughed and patted Kagome's head," Maybe this is fate! Why not let them sleepover too? It'll be fun Ms. Sour Puss!"

Kagome looked back at the boys and sighed," I still want to know the real reason why they came."

"Why did you come to my house?" Sango tapped her foot, waiting for an explanation.

"I thought you ladies might have wanted some manly company so I brought us." Miroku puffed up his chest and winked at the lovely ladies dressed in silk.

"Please, the only 'manly company' you two could bring would be Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom." Sango snorted.

"I second that!" Kagome said behind her. Both of the girls giggled, making the 'manly company' pout.

"Hey! That's not funny." Miroku frowned.

"That was great," Sango put an arm around Kagome's shoulder," we'll let you lonely guys stay but only if you agree to do whatever we say."

"It was a really bad idea to come here." Miroku gulped.

"I second that." InuYasha followed.

* * *

><p>"The lipstick is in the second drawer on the right!" Sango yelled from her bedroom. As soon as Sango stated her terms, the competition began. She remembered reading about a makeup game in the section of her book titled "Competitions" and decided that was the first thing they would do. The girls had one hour to 'beautify', as Sango put it, their model before showing and deciding the winner; Sango picked Miroku, which left InuYasha for Kagome. We all know how well that was going to play out.<p>

"Thanks!" Kagome yelled from the walk-in the closet. She opened the drawer in awe at the array of colours and decided that apple-red was definitely InuYasha's colour. Payback was in the back of her mind and she knew that this was the opportune moment to bring it forward with all she had.

"How did I get into this? Miroku is so going to get it!" InuYasha was sitting on a stool, trying to avoid looking at himself in the huge vanity mirror. Kagome had curled his hair and placed it at the top of his head; she even added a small tiara for effect.

"I took a class in college on makeup so we will win this round. Pucker up asshole!" Kagome squished his cheeks together and smothered the lipstick all over his lips.

"Pth! How do you girls where this stuff?" Some of the lipstick had gotten in his mouth and now he was dramatically coughing.

"It takes a lot of work! All that's left are your eyes and I've got 10 minutes left! If only your hair wasn't so long! That took most of the hour.." Kagome randomly opened a drawer and found exactly what she was looking for.

* * *

><p>Sango poked her head around the corner and went back to the bathroom," We have 10 minutes left. I have no idea what to do with your hair.."<p>

"I love you, Sango." Miroku seriously told her. Sango turned around and smiled.

"I know but I really want to get Kagome straightened out before I worry about my own relationship." She kissed Miroku on the forehead and started brushing his hair.

"That's why I love you. You put others before yourself."

"There are others who do the same. Like Kagome, for example. She's been through a lot but she manages to still put others before her. She's kind of like the groundhog on Groundhog Day; he sees his shadow and runs from it, but she sees someone willing to love her but runs away from it." Sango reached for a hair clip and pulled Miroku's bangs back.

"Whatever happened to her, I hope she eventually sees InuYasha's feelings towards her. He looks so miserable with that creepy Kikyo."

Sango laughed," I feel like we're in a hair salon." She heard Kagome yell for her when the beeper went off.

"I guess it's time for us to reveal." Miroku stood up and looked at himself in the mirror," I think I look very manly."

Sango started laughing and Miroku soon joined in.

* * *

><p>"We might have a tie." Kagome pressed her lips in, trying to keep herself from snickering.<p>

"I think so too." Sango put her hand over mouth and clutched her stomach.

It didn't take long until both of them broke down on the floor in a hysterical fit. Sango was screaming 'Oh God! Oh God!' and Kagome was laughing so hard she was crying.

"I blame you." InuYasha punched Miroku on the shoulder and looked in the mirror again," It looks like Broadway and Drag mated and we were the after product. Makeup class my ass."

Miroku looked in the mirror. True, the eyeshadow was clown-ish but Sango did it, so it looked beautiful to him," I think Sango did a good job. Kagome's is nice too! You look good in red."

InuYasha growled and noticed Kagome had placed a beauty mark on his face with eyeliner," That wench placed a mole on my face!" He clenched his fists and stood above Kagome.

Kagome glanced up at the furious hanyou and grabbed Sango by the arm," I think we're in trouble!"

"What do you meeeean!" Kagome was pulling Sango right behind her. If she was going down, Sango was going down with her.

* * *

><p>InuYasha fell to the livingroom floor, limbs all spread out, like he was about to make a snow angel. He had chased the girls all around Sango's place, with Miroku trailing right behind him yelling 'It wasn't Sango's idea!'.<p>

"That was fun!" Sango managed to breathe out. She fell right beside Kagome and did the same as InuYasha.

"It was fun! I haven't been that happy in years!" Kagome folded her arms behind her head and looked up at the beautiful chandelier. InuYasha rolled over on his side and watched her gaze; then an idea popped in his head. He grabbed the pillow that was on the other side of him and and smacked Kagome clean across the face.

"Why you!" She laughed and grabbed her pillow, about to whack him back, but Miroku had smacked her too.

"Pillow Fight!" Sango yelled as loud as she could. She grabbed a pillow off the couch and began to go at it.

The girls teamed up against the guys and they had a huge fight right in the middle of room. The pillows InuYasha and Sango had were stuffed with feathers and InuYasha, being the strongest one out of all of them, achieved the ultimate satisfaction of a pillow fight: pure white feathers floated around them like no tomorrow! It was like everything had suddenly slowed down. Kagome wanted this to last forever.

Out of nowhere, InuYasha threw his pillow in the air, and the rest of the feathers, and started to tickle Kagome. She laughed so hard, she threw her pillow down and fell to the floor in a giggle fit.

"Sto-Stop it! I'm ver-very tickLISH!" InuYasha laughed along with her and eventually, she started to tickle him back.

Sango and Miroku watched from the kitchen and held in their laughs.

"They are acting like little children.." Miroku smiled.

"But they are cute little children!" Sango told him. She continued to watched, the feathers finally had ceased, and noticed how happy Kagome was. _This is exactly what she needed._

"Maybe she'll finally realize it." Sango felt her waist being grabbed and her cheek being kissed.

"Then you'll answer my proposal?" Miroku asked.

"And then I'll answer." Sango nodded and proceeded to kiss him back, missing the whole scene that was unfolding right in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I evil or am I evil? Ah! I love cliffhangers (not really)! Hey guys! Haha, I'm back. Man, my first week as a Junior was rough but fun. I know I'm not going to like 2 of my Who-<em>Must<em>-_Not_-Be-_Named_ professors (Harry Potter marathon with a few friends, sorry). Also, I do think Johnny Depp is one of the sexiest guys alive, so I had to mention him in this (Also, I'm a huge POTC Series fan!)**

**I would have updated sooner BUT the first week of any school is always tough but fun.**

**For those who wish to reference this story to _The Devil Wears Prada_:  
>A) I've <span>never<span> seen the movie  
>B) I actually do, somewhere in time, hope to watch it. Does it come on the television every now and then?<br>C) I think I've already explained where I got the ideas for this story in an earlier chapter.**

**I'm not being fussy or whiny or whatever you want to call it. I just make my stories from scratch and it's not easy to come up with story ideas because some are either taken and/or somehow connected to a certain theme (i.e. Romeo & Juliet = forbidden love)**

**Adieu, my lovely children**

**-silentXpoetry :3**

****Oh! I almost forgot! I was so excited about "Broadway Meets Drag" and I Photoshopped the guys the way they look like in this chapter! If you're interested in my terrible but reliable-when-handy photoshop skills, go to photobucket and search my profile name: kagome123_02. It should be the first picture you see! Maybe it'll brighten up your day because I'm terrible at Photoshop..Haha.**


	21. 3,2,1

**For the Love of Fashion**

**3...2...1**

"We are going to be so late!" Kagome scrambled for her suitcase that was sprawled open on the sofa.

"We'll have to deal with the devil himself if we are late!" Sango yelled from her closet. She was throwing tops, skirts, and dresses ever which way.

"I'm just mad at InuYasha and Miroku for leaving us and not bothering to wake us up!" Kagome found what she was looking for and started to change into her work clothes. She was very infuriated with InuYasha but something else nawed at her.

_"I'm ticklish! Stop it InuYasha!" Kagome kept hitting InuYasha on the back until he finally shut her up with a peck on the cheek._

_"There, happy?" He playfully smiled. He fell back on the floor when Kagome tackled him._

_"Why do you keep doing that! You are technically cheating on Kikyo when you do that." She crossed her arms and turned away from him. Her face was red and hot, she could feel it._

_"Stop being so uptight." He sourly responded. Kagome turned around and saw that he was facing the other way. Was it something she said?_

_"It is. You can't just kiss other girls when you feel like it. You'll end up like Miroku." _

_"Don't compare me to that womaniser. You sometimes act like Kikyo when you do that." Kagome's eyes widened. That name drove her crazy._

"Hello! Kagome!" Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome's face,"It takes about an hour to get there and we have less than that! I'm already going to have to speed."

"Oh. Well, let's go!" Kagome strapped on her heels and fled out the door with Sango, eyeing the small box on the table.

"By the way!" Kagome felt like she was in a marathon; Sango was running so fast, the fastest she's ever seen a woman run in heels.

"What?" Sango was already out the front door and unlocking her car.

"What's in that small box?" Kagome placed her hand on the passenger door, trying to catch her breath.

"Miroku proposed to me but I haven't given him an answer. I intended to tell you but things went a little out of control. The sleepover wasn't as described in the book." She closed the door and started the car.

"Since when has anything ever been done by the book?" Kagome flashed her smile and buckled up.

"Amen to that!" Sango revved the engine a few times and sped off through the front gates, waving goodbye to the elder man in uniform.

* * *

><p>"In three...two...one!" Both girls clocked in right about the time the timer went off for any late employees.<p>

"Just in time!" Kagome wanted to fall to the ground and kiss it. Sango's driving was worse than being on a rollercoaster.

"Oh my G- Miroku!" Sango threw her purse down when she spotted Miroku whistle by on the balcony," I'm going to kill you!" She cracked her knuckles and ran after him

"Wait Sango! I'm pretty sure it was InuYasha's idea!" Kagome tried to yell back," he's dead..both are dead." She pulled out her compact mirror from her purse to view the damages. She shouldn't have. Her hair was a bird's nest and some makeup had smeared (mostly due to Sango's dangerous driving and the fact her car-top was down).

"You are a hot mess." A voice chuckled. Kagome moved the mirror a little and saw InuYasha's reflection.

"Just shut up. You're already in trouble when Sango gets finished with Miroku." Kagome closed her mirror and stuffed it back in her purse.

"I'm guessing you didn't enough beauty sleep. We thought you girls would like to sleep in a little but I'm so sorry for trying to be a little considerate." InuYasha moved around her and tried to walk away but she grabbed his shirt.

"I can fix this," Kagome pointed to her gosh awful face,"but thanks for trying."

"Your welcome." He softly answered back and tried to lean in for a kiss but Kagome put her hand up.

"No." She grabbed her and Sango's purse and walked upstairs to Sesshomaru's office.

"Yes." He smirked. He walked to the elevator and pressed the button that had '18' on it. They're office resided on the 17th floor and the wolf? He was just a floor above them.

* * *

><p>"Hello Mr. Taisho!" Kagome put on her please-the-boss smile and waited for him to say something.<p>

"I called for you several times an hour ago but Rin said you hadn't clocked in. Didn't I tell you I needed you here early yesterday?" Sesshomaru sat ins his comfy chair and put his 'professional' glasses on. Kagome knew something was up when he did that. And usually, it wasn't good.

"No sir. You told me drop off that package." Kagome sat down in one of the open seats when he motioned her.

"But you never clocked out. So I assumed you were here all night." His eyes were piercing through her soul, she could feel it.

"I-I got lost on the way to the post office and-"

"You got lost when it was just across the road?" He pointed behind him out the window. Kagome furrowed her brows and looked at the place he was pointing at; there it was, right across the street with a huge sign that read "UPS". Kagome wanted to sink to the floor in embarrassment.

"But Miroku said it was just around the corner." Kagome wanted to at least redeem herself by blaming Miroku. Hey, he deserves it.

"It is. I don't know if you ever noticed, but our building is on the street corner."

Kagome wanted to sink even lower than the floor. She needed an emergency to come up on her pager or something. Oh wait. Sesshomaru is the only one who knows her pager number.

"I must have walked the other way instead of 'just around the corner'. I'm sorry." Kagome bowed her head and snapped her finger. _Stop doing that!_

"I'll let you redeem yourself," _Oh shit! He can read my mind!_," If you help me with something."

"Anything! I will help you. Do. Anything. Even babysit Miroku. By the way, what does he even do here?"

"Honestly, I don't even know why I keep him. Maybe for humour."

_Humour? Really? It might rain brimstone if you crack a smile._

"But no, I don't need you to babysit that monster of a mess. We're getting the ideas together in the design department for the Summer Line, which I've decided to name "Summer Love" and tagline it with 'Love is the flower you've got to let grow'-JL."

"That's a nice name." Kagome thought about it and smiled. _Love. Of all things._

"Anyway, I'm having Rin take your job, just for this line, and I want you to spy."

"Spy? Spy on who?" Kagome did not like the way this was going.

"I'm not stealing ideas, trust me. I already had to tighten security. I just want to make sure that he doesn't steal our designs. If anything remotely looks similar to what we're planning for, I want you to report it to me so I can take care of it. He'll definitely rethink about expanding here if our sales are bigger than his." Sesshomaru stood up and placed his glasses on the desk.

"Bu-but.." Kagome was at a loss for words. She lost that jerk once and she didn't want to get involved with him anymore.

"You do want to continue working here, right? I'm not trying to cause trouble. I just want you to prove your abilities to me. Maybe get a promotion and take vice president's seat? There is a reason I hired you." He walked around from behind the desk and stood right beside her, facing the door.

"Yes sir. I'll start on it immediately." Kagome nodded.

"Good. I have to run and take care of a few things. I want some sort of report before you leave tonight." He walked out of the office and left Kagome in the huge, empty room.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p>Sango was walking back from chasing Miroku when she spotted Kikyo coming out of the elevator.<p>

_What the hell is she doing here?_ Sango watched the woman walk into the lobby and check in with Ayame, the front desk attendant.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango loudly whispered. She motioned for her to come over and crouched down when she did.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. Sango pointed and Kagome followed her gaze.

"Crazy's here," She whispered back," it must be bad. Ayame just paged InuYasha so he should be here in 3...2..."

At that time, InuYasha came storming out of his department and quickly ran down the stairs to where Kikyo was standing.

"What are they saying? I can't hear them." Kagome guessed they were trying to keep their arguing to a certain level.

Sango shook her head," I can't tell but they are both getting at each other."

Kagome watched how angry InuYasha looked and how Kikyo looked angry too.

"Why in the hell would you do that!" She heard InuYasha yell at Kikyo.

"Because I care about you! You would do the same if you thought I was cheating on someone, wouldn't you?" Kikyo grabbed him but he tried to shrug her off.

"What I do is my business. You don't need to send your little friend to spy on me! So what if I were cheating on you, what would you do?" Kikyo slapped him across the face and walked away into the elevator, leaving InuYasha stunned.

"InuYasha.." Kagome bit her lip and watched him

"Crazy just got crazy! What is her deal?" Sango stood up and helped Kagome up," Girl, go to him." She pushed Kagome forwards and smiled.

Kagome walked a few steps down the stairs and finished off the rest when InuYasha turned and saw her. She ran towards him and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"A-Are you okay?" She softly asked.

"That bitch!" He yelled loud enough for everyone in the lobby to hear.

"I-InuYasha.." She was getting a little scared of his tone of voice.

"Kagome, get away from me." He warned.

"But you're bleed-"

"Get away!" He didn't need to yell it a third time for her to understand. She ran towards her tiny office on the other side of the lobby and locked herself in.

InuYasha clenched his fists and proceeded to walk up the staircase. He saw Sango leaning against the railing, shaking her head, and walked past her to go back to his office.

"Poor Kagome." Sango sighed and walked down the stairs to the tiny office that stood out from the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw! Kagome, we're here for you!<strong>

**Hello my lovelies! (Thought I'd try something different.)**

**I wonder where the story shall head from here..I'm excited! I already have the main points planned out, so you're in for lots of big surprises!**

**Not much has happened during the week for me, what about you guys? I love story sharing and personal stories! (did that sound creepy or was it just me?)**

**Anyway, Q&A Time!**

**Q. Have you tried writing fanfictions for other animes/mangas?  
>A. I have and they're in my notebook labeled "Things Not to Post on FF Because They're Either Terrible andor..Nope, Just Terrible". I'm serious, though, because I have tried to write others but I can't. It seems InuYasha is the only anime/manga I'll be able to write FF for.**

**I have to hurry and be in class in an hour! Can't wait for the next update! ;D **


	22. Hello Again, Kagome

**For the Love of Fashion**

**Hello Again, Kagome**

The familiar sound of his Marjan Pejoski heels clacking against the porcelain tile echoed throughout the hallway as he hurriedly made his way to the huge office doors at the end.

"Ah, excuse me sir," the green-eyed ginger held out her hand to try and stop the madman but he shrugged her off and proceeded to push open the doors.

"So the rumor was true.. There is a mutt in the building." Kouga chuckled. He watched as InuYasha, who was sitting on part of the white leather sectional, stood up and walked over to where he was standing.

"Thought I'd stop by and welcome you as our upstairs neighbor." InuYasha smirked. Kouga frowned, his face slowly turned into a scowl," You are the reason our designers are on edge?"

"Hah! I thought you knew that our company works in this building." InuYasha crossed his arms. You could feel the tenseness in the air between them.

"The landlord forgot to mention that." Kouga murmered. He walked past InuYasha and headed towards the open laptop that was sitting on his wooden desk. He turned it around, typed something for a few seconds, and glared at InuYasha.

"What? I wasn't the one who decided to move in." He put his hands in the air for defense. He hated Kouga, more than anything. Unlike InuYasha, Kouga inherited the company from his father when he was only 21 and has been set for life ever since. InuYasha actualyl had to work hard for his salaray because Sesshomaru thought it to be ethical. He liked Sesshomaru more than Kouga, and that's saying a lot. Since Kouga moved in, InuYasha has been on edge; more than he usually is. Something just wasn't settling right with him.

Kouga sighed. "I can't move now. I've already had the company ship everything I need. All that's left is to set it up. Though, I'd love a tour of _your_ humble abode downstairs."

"Keh. As if you could get past security. I'd love to see you try though. Head Honcho would definitely have your head." He thought about that for a second and smiled. _Wouldn't that be lovely?_

"Well-" InuYasha's pager interrupted Kouga's sentence, making InuYasha thank the heavens. He pulled it from his belt and read what it said.

"Sorry, mangy wolf, but I have my fiancée waiting for me downstairs." InuYasha smiled. He turned and walked out the door to the elevator. A frowned immediately after stepping in_. What the hell does she want?_

The elevator opened and there stood crazy herself. She looked frustrated and deeply upset. _What'd I do this time?_ Before he even approached Kikyo, she started rambling on.

"What is this my guy is talking about?" She angrily yelled at him

"Your _guy_?" InuYasha emphasized.

"Yes, my secret spy that I have. He came, frantically running into my store, talking about you meeting up with Miroku, and then hearing something about a sleepover at a woman's house! Explain to me what he is talking about!" Kikyo's hands were on her hips and she was impatiently tapping her foot.

"Why in the hell would you do that?" InuYasha threw his hands in the air. His brows furrowed and his face was getting red. _What is with her needing a secret spy!_

"Because I care about you! You would do the same if you thought I was cheating on someone, wouldn't you?"

"What I do is my business. You don't need to send your little friend to spy on me! So what if I were cheating on you, what would you do?" He regretted those words after they left his mouth. Kikyo raised her hand and he suddenly felt a warm sensation over his right cheek. She slapped him. She slapped InuYasha Taisho with those damn manicured nails of hers!

She huffed, tears staring to blue her vision, and adruptly left. InuYasha stood in shock. He didn't know what to think. He had never been slapped before. He soon smelt blood; his blood. With his right hand, he carefully touched his face and looked at the small smudges of blood on his fingertips. Then, he felt anger and rage swell up inside of him. His eyes flashed red for a second but soon returned to his golden orbs. His balled fists were shaking by his side and he turned to see Kagome looking at him from the staircase. She saw him and continued down the stairs to where he was.

"A-Are you okay?" She softly asked.

"That bitch!" He yelled loud enough for everyone in the lobby to hear. Kikyo wasn't going to get away with slapping him that easily.

"I-InuYasha.." Kagome was getting a little scared of his tone of voice.

InuYasha knew that if she got any closer he would snap. He didn't want to put her in that posiiton, not now, not after everything he's worked for. Kagome was nearly in his grasp and just one hurtful word from him would ruin it.

"Kagome, get away from me." He warned. He wanted her touch, badly. But not in his current condition.

"But you're bleed-" He heard her try to say and noticed that she moved a little closer. He inhaled and hated what eh was about to say.

"Get away!" He yelled. Salt water drifted into his nose and he knew she was crying. He heard her run into her office and slam the door. InuYasha hated himself. He absolutely despised it. He walk up the staircase and noticed Sango leaning against the railing, shaking her head. He ignored her and continued to walked past her to go in his office.

"Fuck!" He yelled right when he slammed the door. He shoved all the items off his desk and threw his chair against the wall.

"Kagome..I can't let you go after all." He slammed his fists on his desk and let his head fall along with them.

* * *

><p>"Sango, why does he stay with her?" Sango had knocked on the door and locked it back behind her. She had come to comfort Kagome but she wasn't even that upset. Still, she sat down on the floor beside Kagome and put an arm around her.<p>

"Honestly, I don't know. Surely he's guessed by now that she's a pyschotic bitch. If that little episode outside didn't prove it, then something is very wrong with his head." Both girls let out a chuckle.

"Can I ask you something?" Kagome looked up and met Sango's eyes. They were filled with determination and curiosity, traits Kagome wished she had.

"Hm?" Kagome was depressed, she could see it.

"Why do you stay with Miroku? You know they kind of person he is but are you going to accept his marriage proposal?" She waited in anticipation. Sango just sighed.

"Actually, I really don't know why I've stayed with him this long. He's annoying, flirts with other woman, and also a bit rude. BUt, they're is something that I see that others can't. Somehow, I'm just drawn to him and I feel that if I let him go, I might really lose him; I don't know what'd I do." Sango leaned her head against they wall. Why did she hang with Miroku? Sure, he was everything described, and more, but he intrigued her.

"Do you think that's why InuYasha hasn't broken off the engagement?" Kagome was worried. What if that was reason? What would she do?

"Nah, I think she pressures him. Besides, I've seen the way he looks at you. The twinkle in his eye is different towards you..In a good way! He hasn't kissed you again, has he?" She hoped Kagome didn't get the wrong idea but she loved to hear gossip.

"We-We..InuYasha and I- We've...He actually did it..He came over to my apartment the day before yesterday. I can't recall if he ever gave me the reason why, he also ate my pie..Anyway, he kissed me. For real this time, no accidents. I enjoyed it but.."

"But he has Crazy? So? Don't let that stop you!" Sango was about to off on Kagome and her insecurity.

"Sango, what if-"

"No 'what ifs'! Kagome, you've got to stop living in the past and moved forward. Hakuna Matata! Listen to those messages in Lion King! Walt Disney didn't just make that up!" Sango gave a short chuckle but heard nothing from Kagome.

When that awkward silence came, Sango continued," I mean what I say. Remember what I told you last night?"

Kagome nodded. She told Sango her life story, making the weight on her shoulders lift up. Sango also talked about InuYasha.

"InuYasha is an asshole, but a caring asshole. When him and Crazy first started dating, he was protective of her and wouldn't let any harm near her."

"And now he's getting tired of her.." Kagome softly added.

"No, he's just finally realizing that they were enver meant to be in the first place. Now it's your time to shine! He needs someone, other than crazy. If he kissed 2 times, I'm sure he'll have no problem kissing you again; this time, to seal the deal. I've always dreamed of having a double wedding.."

"Sango!" Kagome playfully hit Sango's arm and laughed. She didn't want to do it but maybe she'll give it a shot at trying to love again... Her thoughts were rudely intervened by the sound of head honcho's voice. _When did he get back?_

"Thanks Sango. I'll give it try but duty calls as of now."

"Hah. Duty.." Sango snorted.

"Really Sango? You're 3-"

"Don't remind me.." She groaned. She helped Kagome and herself up off the floor, straightening up their clothes before heading out the door to meet their doom.

* * *

><p>Kagome thought that taking the elevator would be too risky and obvious, so taking the stairs was her last option.<p>

"Stupid Sesshomaru and his stupid boss attitude. 'Get to work before I fire you' he said. Bleh! I was having a comforting conversation/lecture from my best friend and you ruined it. Hope you're happy!" She had been mumbling to herself the whole time and almost went past Kouga's floor.

"Floor 18. This is it!" Kagome straightened her cap and nametag that read 'Kayla' and glanced at the small cart behind her.

"Whose bright idea was it for me to go disguised as the new janitor?" Kagome grumbled. She thought about what she was going to say and began to practice.

"Hello! I'm Kayla! I saw the ad in the paper-Too peppy..for a janitor's job at least," she cleared her throat and started again," I am Kayla, the new janitor you hired from the ad. That'll work!" Her hand reached for the handle but stopped on the handles, not daring to pull it.

_Kouga's in here. What if he recognizes me? Wait, he's wolf demon. Oh no! He'll be able to sniff my scent! Shit shit shit! Shouldn't Sesshomaru already know-_

"Can I help you?" A red haired girl nicely asked Kagome. Kagome was startled and tried to remember what she just practiced but the words wouldn't come out. She knew the woman in front of her could sense the fear rolling off of her because she started the conversation.

"Don't be scared darling! Er- I mean Kayla! My name's Ayame! From the looks of it, it seems you're the new janitor. Good! Mr. Wolfe just informed me that someone needed to come and clean up a mess." Ayame just happily smiled.

Kagome's scars throbbed. She couldn't tell if it was from the mentioned name of said wolf or the fact she actually had to go uo in his office. _Why is Sesshomaru doing this to me? Miroku has nothing else to do.._

"His office is this way." Kagome heard and felt an arm drag her away from the doorframe. The place wasn't that spectacular, seeing that styrofoam peanuts, cardboard boxes, and bubblewrap was laying everywhere. Some paint was faded or partially peeled but she figured with a little elbow grease, the place would be magnificent. She saw Ayame leading her towards huge wooden doors located at the end of a hallway.

"Here you go! He should just be inside. I've got some work to do but if you need anything, just holler and I'll come running!" Ayame waved a goodbye and skipped down the hall, disappearing from Kagome's sight when she turned right.

_Here we go!_ Kagome knocked on the door and waited for an answer. She knocked again and heard and angry voice inside grumble a 'come in'.

She let herself in and stared in awe at the office. Gorgeously furnished, it came with a mini kitchen too, along with it's own bathroom and a seperate sitting area. It was more beautiful than Sesshomaru's office she had to admit; she didn't care though.

"And you are?" Kouga bluntly asked.

"Ka-Kayla! The nenew jan-janitor!" Kagome saluted him and felt absolutely stupid. _The fuck you doing Kagome?_

"Well, _Kayla_, my coffee spilled over here and it's starting to stain the white floors. Clean it please." Kouga looked back at his laptop and started typing something again.

Kagome gulped and draged her tiny cart behind her over to where the said stain was. She maneuvered the cart behind Kouga's chair and started to mop the little stain.

_Good, he hasn't noticed a thing._ She looked over at what he was typing, remembering her actual mission, and saw him emailing an address that said '4evrrich&famous '.

_Four ever rich and famous? Who in the hell would have that as their professional address? _Kagome picked up the almost empty coffee cup and threw in the trashcan section of her cart. The mopping was almost finished when Kouga spoke up.

"Your scent..You smell familiar. Have we ever met?" He closed his laptop and turned his chair around to face 'Kayla'.

"N-No. I don't believe so." Kagome's voice was a little shaky but she tried to not sound obvious.

"Really?" He got up out of his chair and walked to where she was. They were nearly nose to nose and _that_ scared Kagome. There goes that throbbing again.

"I smell vanilla with a hint of lavender. I know that scent.." Kouga placed a finger on his chin and looked down at Kagome. Kagome just lowered her head in response.

"If you wouldn't mind, sir, but Ms. Ayame told me to meet her for another assignment after I finished here." Kagome placed the mop back in her bucket and began to wheel it away but Kouga grabbed Kagome by the waist, causing her cap to fall in the dirty mop water and her raven locks to tumble down to her back. She was caught red handed.

"Kagome Higurashi. What in the hell are you doing here?" He grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>I just love cliffhangers, don't you?<strong>  
><strong>No? Yeah, I agree; they suck.<strong>

**So, how are my lovely readers? I've gained a few more, so I wanted to thank all of you for stumbling upon this humble story!**

**I wanted to highlight some of the reviews of the last chapter, so I can review your reviews!:**

ninjamidori : I absolutely ADORE YOU. XD  
><strong>Why thank you! I adore you too! :D I wish you would continue on with "I Don't Wanna" because I like it so far!<strong>

Amina Noir : XD I seriously doubt your other stories are horrible :) but great chapter but I wonder what Kikyo did to make Inuyasha angry before she slapped him and that must have been some slap if he's bleeding :/ anyway please update soon :)  
><strong>Well, you are answered now :) Lmao. Trust me, you do not want to read those. Most are early works, meaning I sucked worse than I do now. Also, I love "The Half Hearted"! Continue please :D<strong>

**I love all my readers! Including my anon reviewers, xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx, TheRealInuyasha, Breeluv, and all the others! I have 183 so far and frankly, I'm too lazy to go through all them. I blame myself..I should have started this sooner.**

**Now that's done, I just wanted to say that I give this story until about... chapter 30, at the latest. I have a new story in mind and can't wait to get started on it! For the time being, though, I do want to say that the climax for this is definitely in the next chapter! Let's heat things up! :)**

**Until we meet again, because parting is such sweet sorrow,**

**silentXpoetry **


	23. Do You Still love Me?

**For the Love of Fashion**

**Do You Still love Me?**

"Yo, Inu..Yasha?" Miroku saw InuYasha hunched over, lying on his desk. _Is he dead? _Miroku shrugged and began to slowly walk over to the small, metal desk. He was close enough that he could hear breathing coming out in pants. He heaved a huge sigh of relief and tapped on the hanyou's shoulder.

"Go away." InuYasha groaned. He was not in the mood to be disturbed and whoever dared to try would have his fingers ripped off one by one.

"Sesshomaru wants to see you.." Miroku softly said. He backed away when InuYasha suddenly stood up.

"I can't have five minutes of peace! What does that bastard want? The designers said they would come and get me when they were finished!" InuYasha threw his hands in the air and fell back down in his seat," I'm sorry Miroku." He quietly spoke.

"It's okay. Do you want to talk? Is it about Kagome?" Miroku pulled up the seat behind him and sat down in front of InuYasha's desk.

"Man, I don't know. I thought I could forget about her.." InuYasha thought back to those few days ago when he showed up at Kagome's apartment. A frail smile spread over his face.

Miroku noticed and decided to take action,"Kikyo is a bitch; there is no way around it. She's nice when she wants to be, which is hardly ever. Ditch her and go for Kagome."

InuYasha shook his head. "But Kagome probably hates me even more now.."

"Nah. I heard the conversation from the downstairs bathroom. I think you just shook her a little. I was a little frightened too though." He sighed.

"You know, Miroku? Kagome's kiss is a lot different from Kikyo's."

"Whoah! Since when did you kiss Kagome?" Miroku leaned in closer, wiggling his eyebrows.

"It's a long story. She didn't even know how to respond. It was like she was scared.."

"Uh, if you suddenly make a move like that, I'm pretty sure I'd be too." Miroku bluntly pointed out.

InuYasha just rolled his eyes," So what did honcho want?"

"Oh! Um..It's been a few hours since he's seen Kagome. She hasn't even eaten lunch."

"Well, where did he send her?" InuYasha frantically asked. It was definitely unlike Kagome to ever miss any kind of break.

"He just told me that you would have to go find her." Miroku scooted his chair back.

"Go find who?" A familiar female voice echoed from the other side of the room. Both men froze when they glanced up at the nicely dressed model.

* * *

><p>"How did you get to America?" Kouga fiercly spun Kagome around, so that she directly faced him. His grip on her was tight, and frankly, it hurt her arms. <em>That's gonna leave a bruise.<em>

Kagome was dumbstruck. She couldn't think of what to say. It had been a little over 4 years since the incident, but she still hadn't gotten over it. Okay, maybe a little, but the evidence was still there.

"Woman, I asked you a question! What in the hell are you in New York?" He was furious. Kagome didn't want his grip to tighten anymore than what it was already.

"I...I.." She couldn't get it out. It was there, in her head, but she never wanted to say another word to the despicable being in front of her.

"You what?" His grip tightened a bit more and she spit it out.

"I work here!" She yelled at him. His hands loosened and she fell to the floor, rubbing her arms where his hands once were. It brought back too many memories, and they all wanted to come out as tears.

"You work here? As in, you work in this building? What do you do?" He tried to help her off the floor but she inched away until her back hit one of the couches.

"Y-Yes.." It came out no louder than a whisper. But Kouga, being a demon and all, could plainly hear it.

"Sorry. Old habits never die, I guess." He chuckled. _The beast actually laughed about that! How terrible!_

"I guess." Her voice came out a little louder but her head was still down, and she was still rubbing her now sore arms.

"Well, what do you do here, _Kayla_? Hopefully not a janitor. I heard you went to Tokyo University and I'm pretty sure you didn't get accepted just to major in cleaning." Kouga walked over to the couch Kagome had her back to and sat on the other end.

"I'm a personal asisstant to one of the bosses' of the building." She heard a noise beside her and glanced up to see a smiling Kouga patting the seat beside him. _Kagome, it's been 4 years. Maybe he's a changed man. He's the owner of the most famous fashion brand in Japan and with that title comes responsibility. Maybe..just maybe.._ Kagome gave way to her concious and got up from the floor to sit beside Kouga.

"See, I won't bite." His smile faded when he saw Kagome tremble. He placed his hand on her knee, and gave it a little squeeze, just to assure her that everything was okay.

"Sorry.." Kagome whispered.

"No. I should be the one to say sorry. I never apologized for what I put you through, and I know you'll never forgive me, but I truly am sorry for what I put you through. Since then, I've taken some anger management classes and I've become boss of Big Bad Wolf. I've changed, whether you want to believe me or not." Kouga's hand found a way into Kagome's hand and he held it. Kagome didn't try to move it away, so he didn't let go.

It was quiet for a few more minutes until Kagome broke it," Kouga, you put me through hell. You've made me turn away any guy that's tried to get close to me, I had to get psychiatric help for my PTSD, I've had to completely change my life, but," Kagome sighed and knew she was probably going to regret what was about to come out of her mouth," but I believe you. I need to let this grudge go, because if I don't, I might never get over it."

Kouga pulled Kagome closer to him, embracing her lovely scent," Thank you. You don't know how long I've waited for this kind of closure."

"You have no idea either." Kagome lifted both her arms and wrapped them around Kouga too. She nuzzled her head into his chest and smiled.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" Kouga lifted her head up at him.

"What is it?" Kagome's chest felt like it was tightening. He gave her that look of his that always got to her. That same look that tore them apart. The same look he gave her that made her-

"Would it be too soon to ask you to be my girlfriend again?"

-agree to be his girlfriend.

Kagome swore she stopped breathing. _Did he just ask what I think he just asked?_

"I've missed you more than you know." He softly said and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>"Sango? Aren't you busy?" Miroku nervously chuckled. He rubbed the back of his head; his head still hurt from the punch Sango had given him.<p>

"Who are you talking about?" Sango eyed both men and stepped closer to InuYasha's desk.

"Sesshomaru doesn't know where Kagome is." InuYasha snapped back.

"Where did he last send her?" Sango sipped the drink she had in her hand.

"He sent her up to Kouga's place for something.." Miroku began to ramble on but stopped when he saw Sango spit her drink out and almost stumblr backwards.

"He sent poor Kagome to that devil's place?! What in the world is he thinking? What if he attacks her again?" Sango put her hand up to her mouth when she realized what she just blurted out.

InuYasha frowned," What do mean?"

Sango didn't respond. Instead, she tried to turn and walk away but InuYasha was too fast for her, of course.

"Sango. What are you hiding from us?" Miroku curiously asked.

"I can't say. I promised Kagome." She promptly nodded and looked away.

"If he attacks her again? What has that mangy wolf done to Kagome? Answer me Sango!" InuYasha's chest was rising and falling so hard, everyone thought that he'd explode at any moment. Sango watched as his eyes would alternate between ochre and red.

"All I can tell you, InuYasha, is that you might need to hurry before he tries something on her." She wanted to tell him so bad, he deserved to know, but she kept her promises; she learned that a long time ago.

InuYasha let go of Sango and sped out the room as fast as a bullet.

"Sango?" Miroku ran over to her and cupped her face in his hands

"Kagome will have to tell you, it's not my place. I just hope she's okay." Sango put her arms around Miroku's neck and laid her head on his shoulder. _She's got to be okay._

* * *

><p>The warmth of his lips brought back her old high school memories with him, but the kiss was somewhat different from when InuYasha..<em>InuYasha. <em>She pulled away and bit her lip," I can't."

Kouga was quite sad; he missed her awesome kisses," Why can't you? You have someone else don't you? 4 years is a long time when you think about it...lucky bastard."

Kagome giggled," No, I don't have anyone. It's just.."

"You like someone else? I understand. But can you answer a question for me?" Kagome nodded and he continued," Do you still have feelings for me? Even just a tiny bit?"

Kagome thought about it. _Was it because I was still hung up on him that I couldn't date anyone? Is he the reason I can't try with InuYasha? Is it because I'm still that schoolgirl caught up in high school crushes?_

"Kagome?" She heard him ask.

"Honestly, I thought I gave you up after a while. I even hated you. But the more I think about it, the more I realize that maybe I still have some love left for you."

"What?" InuYasha asked after he opened the door. The couple on the couch hadn't even realized that InuYasha had been standing outside the door for a while.

"InuYasha?" Kagome quickly turned around and blushed. He looked like he had just run a marathon. Sweat lightly glossed his tanned skin and his shirt clung to his body, showing off his nicely toned body.

"Kagome, how do you know this loser?" Kouga quickly stood up and pushed Kagome aside.

"I should be asking the same thing." Something went off inside of him as he watched how Kouga touch Kagome. He angrily lunged at the demon, knocking over the couch in the process. Kagome watching one punch after another. _Maybe I should go get help? Yes, help would be good. _She ran out of the now messy room to go get help.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha!<strong>  
><strong>Just for a heads up, no KogaxKagome in this story, so no worries :D<strong>  
><strong>I wish I had two guys that would fight over me...Sorry, fantasies getting the best of me.<strong>

**I really want to post more than 1 chapter a week, but that probably won't happen until I get settled into my new schedule. Just keep your fingers crossed!**

**I do want to say that I loved you guys' reviews for the last chapter:**

PrincessRini707: O snap! I sense trouble! Love this chapter! Can't wait for the next one! Inuyasha better come quick! D:

ninjamidori: D:

KOUGA GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER NOW! INUYASHAAAA! COME SAVE YOUR WOMAN!  
>Oh, and I'm working on it. ;) should be up in a few days! :3<p>

SerenePanic: Cliffhanger! Kagome's in trouble! This is going to be interesting... :) Great job! I really like this story!

Amina Noir: Oh cliffly! Oh can't wait and I' m planning on finishing the chapter I have and my revised Vampire knight fanfiction! Oh poor Kags she's probably scared out of her wits now! Let's see how this goes :)

Miss Walker Vanity: God make more! Or ill fucking kill myself

**You guys are great! And keep the reviews coming because things are about to get even more juicy! Mwahaha!**

**silentxpoetry is out to laugh manically down the hall.**


	24. I Do Love You

**For the Love of Fashion**

**I Do Love You**

"Sesshomaru? Sango? Anyone?" Kagome hadn't even bothered to take the elevator. She ran down those stairs so fast, you'd think she was actually faster than InuYasha. She pushed through the doors and frantically ran around, trying to look for someone; preferably Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was lazily lounging around when his office doors flew open, revealing a scared Kagome in front of him, "Higurashi? Where-" He started to ask but Kagome quickly cut him off.

"No..no time Sesshomaru! Inu..Yasha needs you! He's..He's..fighting Kouga." Kagome managed to say between breaths.

"What? That punk.." Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hurry! Something will happen if you don't!" Kagome was confused. Sure, she knew they both hated each other, but aren't brothers supposed to at least fight for each other?

"He can take care of himself, Kagome." He laid back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"What the hell Taisho? His eyes..they were red." Kagome quietly noted. Sesshomaru's eyes opened just as fast as he closed them.

"Say that again." He perked up.

"InuYasha's eyes weren't gold."

"We better hurry." He grabbed her by the arm and sped out of his office. _That hanyou better not have shed any blood._

* * *

><p>"What relation do you have with Kagome?" InuYasha punched Kouga on the left cheek and ducked Kouga's right blow.<p>

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Kouga pushed InuYasha to the ground, knocking over his bookcase, and punched his jaw.

"Keh." InuYasha placed his hands around Kouga's neck and tightened them until he heard Kouga's gasps for air.

"InuYasha, that is enough." Sesshomaru shoved Kouga off of InuYasha and picked the hanyou up off the floor by one of his dog ears.

"Put me down you bastard!" All it took was one kick before Sesshomaru had InuYasha on the ground, his arm against his neck.

"You need to calm down before I get the cops involved." The scowl that was on his face would have scared the devil himself.

"InuYasha.." His ears honed in on the tiny voice that came from the doorway, where the door used to be.

_Kagome. _He watched, as she took a few steps toward him, then turned to see if Kouga was okay.

"I'm fine, Kagome. If it weren't for you, I would press charges for assault." He sheepishly smiled at her, making her blush in turn.

"Thank you, Kouga." She smile back and walked back over to help InuYasha. Sesshomaru let go of him and turned the couch back over so everyone could sit down.

"Now then. Can we act like civilized people and talk about this?" Sesshomaru asked. Everyone nodded and sat at different ends of the couch, with Kagome in the middle with Sesshomaru.

"We'll ask questions and talk one at a time. Agreed?" Sesshomaru felt like he was in his high school debate club again. He also felt as though he was babysitting a bunch of kids," Kagome."

Kagome looked over at InuYasha, her eyes never leaving his. His nose and mouth was bleeding a little, and a bruise was starting to form around his eye and cheek. He waited for an answer that would satisfy his curiosity, but it didn't come out the way he expected.

"InuYasha, Kouga is my ex-boyfriend from high school." The look he gave her devasted Kagome.

"Wh-What? You used to date this son of a bi-"

"InuYasha." Kagome was surpised at her sudden input. Shouldn't she be mad that he attacked Kouga? But wait, shouldn't she even be more angry at Kouga and not care if InuYasha did something to him? He let out a low growl, and that scared her.

"Yes, I did. Kouga, your turn." She turned her attention to the worse of two faces. Kouga was bleeding more through his mouth and a bruise was already apparent on his cheek.

"How do you know this half-breed?" He smirked.

"He is my coworker for Shikon Fashion downstairs. I work as Sesshomaru's personal assistant." She sighed.

"Why? In high school, you would always tell me that you wanted to be a designer one day and own your own fashion label." He reached out towards her, knowing it would upset the man on the other side.

"You gotta start somewhere I guess.." She chuckled. InuYasha hated it. He hated how she laughed for _him_ instead of him. This bothered him more than anything.

"Yeah, I guess. But I do hope that one day you will achieve that." He smiled back and patted her on the knee. A deep growl erupted from InuYasha's chest. Kouga smelled jealousy all over him.

"What happened here?" Sango stepped over a few items that were thrown around the room and noticed the bloodied bodies on the couch," oh, did you tell him?" She asked.

"Tell who what?" InuYasha looked at Kagome and back at Sango.

"My bad. I guess that didn't come out yet.." Sango started walking back and motioned Sesshomaru to come along with her. He got the memo and walked out with her.

"Kagome?" InuYasha reached over and turned Kagome's head towards him," he's already claimed you, hasn't he?"

Kagome turned bright red and was actually surprise at the tone of voice he was using on her, "No! He-He tried, once, but.." The air around the room got tense, everyone could feel it. Kagome didn't know if she should continue, so she looked down at her feet, thinking they would give her answer. Kouga beat her to it.

"I did try but I was stupid to try and force it on her. See that scar on her neck and down her leg? Knife. See those scars on her wrists and the ones on her ankles? Rope. I did those to her, and I told her I was sorry, but then you burst in." Kouga wouldn't take his eyes off of the hanyou.

Rage. Anger. Jealousy. Fear. It all was pouring out of InuYasha and even he could smell it. To have a man, other than him, lay his hands on Kagome, it just infuriated, no,_ pissed_ him off to no end. He wanted to murder the wolf, kill him with his bare hands, but Kagome was in the room and that was the _only_ thing that stopped him from going to jail.

"InuYasha, please.." Kagome touched his cheek. His eyes left Kouga's and now they were staring at beautiful chocolate ones. He relaxed his muscles and sighed," Kagome, I knew you were hiding something. I just wish you could have told me. Why didn't you?"

"I still don't know. I see Kouga now, and I feel like I'm free from the chains that have bonded me for 4 years. I can try to get up and pick up what I left off with.." Kagome looked away and back at Kouga," Like I said before, I couldn't love because of you. You ripped out my heart and chewed it up. I feared for my life around any guy I tried to get close to," she turned and looked at InuYasha again," that's why I couldn't try to love you, InuYasha, because I really do."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! This chapter would have been longer, but, I've had many things on my plate and this was as far as I could get. I will say, though, there's a big shocker coming up either next or after next chapter!<strong>

**You won't even see it coming.**

**I'm terrible at quoting movie lines..**

**Until I can get to the computer, **  
><strong>silentXpoetry <strong>


	25. We're Over

**For the Love of Fashion**

**We're Over **

Both guys had their eyes wide and mouths open. Love? Love InuYasha? How was that even possible? InuYasha couldn't believe it. She looked looked sincere and maybe she actually meant it. Before he could get a word out, Kouga spoke up.

"Yo-You love him? But-But..." Kouga couldn't wrap his head around it. She had just told him that he was the reason for not letting any man get close. He somewhat felt proud of that statement because it gave him a chance to redeem himself but what just came out of her mouth ruined it.

Kagome smiled and looked at Kouga, like she could read his mind," Kouga, I honestly do forgive you, because if I don't let it go, I can't move on. You'll always have a piece of my heart, but I just don't love you like I did those 6 or 7 years ago."

InuYasha still couldn't move. He knew he heard what she just said but his ears didn't believe it. His mind couldn't accept it. But his heart started to beat faster and his palms started to sweat a little.

"Kagome-" Kouga was interrupted by a sudden kiss on the cheek. It was warm and felt familiar, but it didn't feel right.

"That was for old times sake. I guess I'll be seeing you around since you work here now." She reached for InuYasha's hand and got up off the couch," Goodbye Kouga. Let's go InuYasha."

InuYasha just nodded and gripped her hand tighter. He had waited for this for a long time but for it to be official he had to deal with-

"InuYasha!" An angry voice yelled from across the room. Everyone looked at the doorway to see Kikyo standing there.

"Ki-Kikyo?" InuYasha's hand dropped from Kagome's to his side," We need to talk."

"No. I didn't come over for that. I came to talk to _you_." Her attention went over to the wolf seated on the couch," We need to talk."

"Wait. How do you know her?" InuYasha might have had no feelings for Kikyo anymore, but he was still a little protective of her.

"Simple." An evil smile spread over his face," We're business partners."

The now happy -almost couple- wanted to drop dead right there, especially InuYasha.

* * *

><p>"Why are you two back? Actually, where have you two been? The designers have been looking for you Mr. Taisho. They've...finished." Miroku tried to explain but Sesshomaru walked off and left Sango with him.<p>

He turned to Sango,"Hey Sango. What's going on?"

Sango opened her mouth but closed it again. It was Kagome's place, not hers, to tell.

"Everything will be explained soon enough, trust me." She walked down the hall and stopped at the door which led to her department," And about that marriage proposal, I do accept." She flashed her model smile and opened the door.

"I'm going to be married...to a model!" Miroku fist-pumped the air in excitement and ran after Sesshomaru to tell him about the designers.

* * *

><p>"We've decided to add a few more bikinis than last years and we've been thinking about adding a flip-flop sandal line. But, as always, it's whatever you think is best." One of the designers told Sesshomaru. He flipped through the sketches again and nodded in agreement.<p>

"I'll go check our balances for the budget and get back to you on the flip-flops. And for this outfit," he pointed to the jean shorts," let's add an inside pocket for phones, keys, or whatever teens carry to the beack nowadays. I think we've got Kouga beat this year!" He shook the head designer's hand and walked away to his office.

He closed his doors behind him and fell into his office chair in exasperation," That hanyou better get himself together or I'll lower his job to janitorial cleaning."

* * *

><p>"Why does everyone know someone all of a sudden? This is making my head hurt.." InuYasha mumbled. He watched Kikyo walk past him an towards Kouga on the couch. She sat beside him and smiled.<p>

"You deserved that slap I gave you. I knew you were seeing that girl behind my back-"

"No I wasn't. Kagome and I never had anything..we never.." He stopped himself before he got ahead. He didn't want to lie to Kikyo. Sure, she was a bitch but he did love her at some point.

"You know what Kikyo? We're done. Yes, I kissed Kagome twice and I loved it both times. It was better than anything you've ever given me." He grabbed Kagome's hand and held on to it tight to prove it.

Kikyo was stunned. She knew he was with Kagome but never knew that he actually tried something with her. Kikyo's fists clenched and she knew exactly what to say back," Well, I don't care about you anymore either! I proved that when I snuck in and shredded your Spring line the night before it was to be premiered." She smirked," I've been working with Kouga since then."

InuYasha's heart dropped. She knew how important his work was to him, yet she treaded on it. Treaded all over it and never told him. Not once. Kikyo kept smiling, knowing how irritated InuYasha was getting. He was always hotheaded and never could control his temper.

"InuYasha." Kagome squeezed his hand. InuYasha's eyes flashed back to normal and he looked down at her.

"InuYasha." She started again," let's leave them to drown in their misery and prove them wrong about our work," she smiled, making him feel a little better,"let's go and work on the summer line."

Those words opened him up a little more. He loved her more than ever, and he would prove it to her soon.

With a quick nod of the head at the owners of Big Bad Wolf, the happy couple left. They lefft their past behind them in order to move forward. Nothing would stand in their way.

* * *

><p><strong>Way short, I know. Only (I'm only guestimating) 2 or 3 at the most, chapters left. :(<strong>

**I've come to love this story after I've revamped it, but I am getting a little tired of it and that should never happen. I still have a few loose ends to tie up and then I'll epilogue it! :D**

**I love reading your reviews, as always, and here are a few of my favourites:**

xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: Oh No! She was caught! What is he going to do to her? Kidnap her? Hold her against her will? Attempt murder?

SnipsxXx: Ohh my goodness. Do you know how AMAZING this fanfiction is? Well, duh. You made it. Anyways,this is one of the best fanfictions I have ever read.. I am being serious. I really like it, and hope you post again soon! SnipsxXx (I'm too last to log in xD)

Amina Noir: :D yes she admitted it! She loves Inuyasha but of course Kouga had to make her not be able to love again ' tear ' the feelings! Oh great, wonderful chapter well done :D can't wait for the next chapter :)

DragonLady Warrior: She confessed to him! Right in front of kouga too. What will inuyasha do? Kouga can jump off the building for all I care but I wanna know what happens between them next. Cliffhangers bug me so much! I hope you find time to write the next chapter cuz this is going to bug me until you do.

Guest: (This is TRI. Since I can not log in for some reason, I will be reviewing as a guest.)

DESTROY HIM! (No! Bad!) DAMN HUMAN...NEVER LET'S ME HAVE ANY FUN.

Sorry about that...Good job, ja! (I do kind of agree with him.)

**You guys are really funny and make my day go better (I try to read them before I go to class)!**

**Also, I have a poll up on my profile about the next story plot if anyone wants to go and vote! ;)  
>You know you want to..<strong>

**AND I HAVE OFFICIALLY RECEIVED 200 REVIEWS!  
>Most I've gotten before. I love you guys so much and I'm glad you all read this humble little story. :D<strong>

**As Always, Until Next Time,**

**silentXpoetry**


	26. A Month Later

**For the Love of Fashion**

**A Month Later **

"This or..this?" InuYasha switched between the purple and pink material until Sesshomaru agreed to the purple one. He hated to ask for the boss's help, but he was boss and had final say over everything that went on.

"Anything else you wanted to ask? I've got to be at the airport." Sesshomaru checked his watch for the 4th time in the past 10 minutes.

"You've got 30 minutes until the plane departs. Just one more thing." InuYasha climbed up the 40 foot ladder to reach the polyester, which just so happened to be on the 8th shelf.

"Be quick." He watched as InuYasha climbed a few more steps to reach the gorgeous material that was wrapped around a bolt.

"I heard about you agreeing to the flip-flops release. I don't have my material yet..."

"Because I have to go and pick them up in England." Sesshomaru butted in.

"So," InuYasha continued," I've decided on the colours at least which I want you to go out and pick up." He grabbed 4 or 5 bolts and tossed them below to Sesshomaru.

"Nice colour choices. It will go well with all our swimsuits especially. Maybe I should give you a raise."

"Psh. You aren't that nice." He slid down the ladder, to the floor, and was handed the bolts of fabric.

"You are exactly right. Now, Rin is going with me so I'm leaving Kagome in charge. I should be back in 3 or 4 days and I want most of the line done by then. We have to be finished before Kouga." After nodding to InuYasha, he picked up his bags and left, Miroku brushing beside him.

"Oh InuYaaaaaaaaasha!" He called out, a huge smile over his face.

"What do you want Miroku?" InuYasha asked. He set the fabric down on his desk and walked around to sit in his less comfortable, yet stylish, chair. He pulled out his sketch pad and tried to finish what he started.

"Sango has agreed to marry me!" He plopped down in a chair right across from InuYasha.

"A _model_ has agreed to marry _you_? What is this world coming to.." InuYasha chuckled.

"She has but.." He pouted.

"But?" He repeated, getting annoyed.

"She won't plan the wedding until you and Kagome are engaged too. She wants a double wedding."

InuYasha almost broke his pencil in half," En-Engaged to Ka-Kagome? We She finally agreed to be my girlfriend only a few weeks ago and you are thinking about engagement? Are you crazy?"

"Well, since I'm your best friend and you're my best friend, I figured that maybe you could do this little favour for me." Miroku batted his eyelashes, along with a small whine and pleading hands.

"Marriage is a fragile commitment, not a pinky promise. Asking Kagome to marry me will take a lot more time, considering the certain circumstance." His gruff voice mumbled. His cheeks went a little pink and he started to scribble on his sketch again.

"Oh yeah..Kouga."

"How do you know?"

"Kagome allowed Sango to tell me. InuYasha, you're the best thing that's ever come around in her life. A big commitment, like asking for her hand in marriage, could turn her life around..in a good way of course!" Miroku reassured.

"You just want to marry Sango." InuYasha blankly pointed out.

"You see right through me," Miroku sighed and stood up from the chair," but do give it a thought best friend." He left the room with a wink and a whistle.

"Marriage.." InuYasha set his pencil down and closed his book. _To marry Kagome.._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the wedding of Kagome and InuYasha..."_

_InuYasha zoned out on the man beside him; he couldn't take his eyes off Kagome. She was dressed in a white, poofy ball gown; even with her heels on, InuYasha towered over her like a skyscraper._

_The reverend caught his attention, "InuYasha, _

_InuYasha gave it thought and said the two most life changing words," I do."_

_"Kagome, will you have this woman to be your wedded Husband, to share your life with her, and do you pledge that you will love her, and tenderly care for her in all the varying circumstances of your lives?"_

_Kagome quickly said," _InuYasha_."_

_Those aren't the words._

"Don't you mean 'I do'?"

"I do what? InuYasha!"

"What?" InuYasha blinked and realized that his daydreaming went a little too far.

"Were you spacing out? Don't you have work to do?" Kagome laughed and set her clipboard down on his desk.

"I was just thinking." He murmured.

Kagome gasped," The Great InuYasha was _thinking_? Oh what was he thinking?"

"Hah. Cute." He pulled her closer to him and sat her on his lap, taking her breath away. It had been a while since a guy held her like this. She loved it.

InuYasha pulled her chin towards his face and tenderly pressed his lips against hers. Without any hesitation, Kagome opened her mouth a little wider and allowed him entrance in. InuYasha gladly accepted the invitation and began exploring her mouth. One of his hands found her hair and released it from the bun she had held back, her beautiful locks falling down her back. She smiled when she felt him harden against her thigh.

"Not yet.." She pulled back when his hand started to crawl up her back, towards her bra clasp.

A growling sound erupted from his chest and he sighed, "Sorry.."

"It's okay. I trust you." She pulled her hair back into its original bun and picked her clipboard back up.

"I just..sorry. I know you aren't..well, you know.." She wanted to laugh at his embarrassment. Kagome really did want him, wanted him terribly bad, but she just wasn't ready yet.

"It's fine, InuYasha. I'm just happy that you can control yourself, somewhat." She smiled.

"Oh." He looked down and quickly looked back up, face completely red.

"Haha. I love you InuYasha."

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" That question made her heart skip a beat. Was it time or..

"Sure."

"Will you consider moving in with me? I'll even sleep on the couch if you want me too. You can have my bed and.." He rambled on.

"I'd love to but only on one occasion." She held up a finger.

His eyebrow arched up in confusion, "And what might that be?"

Kagome laughed," I want you to sleep in the bed next to me."

InuYasha wanted to fall out of his chair in excitement.

* * *

><p>Kagome handed InuYasha another box to put into his car. Most items were packed and taped up but she still had a few more things to go.<p>

"I'm so glad I didn't let you bring your furniture." InuYasha walked back up the apartment steps behind Kagome to help load more boxes.

"I'm just glad I didn't go through with throwing away my boxes." Kagome sat in the floor next to her bookcase, ready to shove more books in a box, until something caught her eye. She reached and pulled out her yearbook.

"A yearbook? You actually bought those?" InuYasha sat in the floor beside and watched as she flipped towards the back.

"Of course! Here is me my 2nd year." She pointed to a 4th picture on the 3rd row at a small girl.

"What's that dark spot on your cheek?" InuYasha squinted and pulled the book closer to his face to get a clear view," A bruise?"

Kagome quietly nodded and looked down," Picture day was a few days after an incident with Kouga. We were out with another couple and I tripped over something on the concrete and fell on top of him. He pushed me off and hit me."

InuYasha angrily closed the book and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist," I'll never hurt you Kagome."

"I know." She smiled as she felt him kiss the scar on her collarbone.

* * *

><p>"Now, it isn't much, since it hasn't had a woman's touch in a while, so please don't freak out if something moves that isn't supposed to move." InuYasha reached for the apartment keys in his pocket and jiggled the lock a few times before the door unlocked. He pushed it aside and let Kagome go before him.<p>

She glanced around at the livingroom, then made her way to the kitchen. _Clothes everywhere and unwashed dishes; how so like a bachelor's pad._

"Kagome?" InuYasha peeked around the corner when he heard water running. He watched as she moved the dirty dishes around and filled the sink full of bubbly water. The clothes she wore clung tightly to her body, showing off every curve she owned. A smirk appeared on his face as he quietly walked behind her and hugged her waist.

"Just a few 'woman' touches and this apartment will look like a married couple's place." She laughed at her own little phrase and continued to wash the dishes.

"Actually, Kagome.." InuYasha kissed her neck in anxiety.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"Would you..," he gulped,"mind considering marriage?"

A really expensive looking plate slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor below her. She panicked and immediately tried to move around, but she stepped on a piece of broken porcelain and yelled in pain.

"Kagome!" With one swoop, InuYasha picked her up bridal-style and laid her down on the sofa in the livingroom.

"Damn it!" She yelled and looked a her bloodied foot.

"Kagome! What do I do? What do I do? I know! I'll call for an ambulance!" He reached for his cellphone but Kagome stopped him.

"Really InuYasha? I just stepped on a broken piece of plate. It's not like the whole plate severed my foot." Both of them chuckled.

"I can't wait until you're a Dad. You'll be calling 911 for him if he scrapes his knee on the playground." Kagome remarked.

"Who says the child would be a he? What if I want a she? Wait..Did you just play me?"

"Play you? You're the one who proposed." She sheepishly smiled.

"It-It wasn't an official proposal but..hey!" InuYasha yelled.

"What?" Kagome giggled happily.

"Did you just accept my non-official proposal?" He enthusiastically asked.

Kagome thought about it and gave her answer," I do, Mr. Taisho."

His eyes widened, along with his smile, and he picked her up to hug her.

"Ah! InuYasha, my foot!" He sat her back down and took the foot into his hands.

"Sorry." He fumbled with the bottom of her foot, trying to find where the piece of porcelain went. Why he even used those, he didn't know. The whole set was a gift from his mother.

"Wait! Don't pick at it! Just pull the damn thing out and get some- INUYASHA!" She felt him jerk it out, like ripping off a bandage, and kicked his chin as a reflex.

"Geez Kagome! Don't get blood on my white couch! It'll never come off!" He tried to hold her still but she wouldn't _be_ still.

"Well stop sitting there and grab the disinfectant spray, along with a band-aid." He rolled his eyes and left the couch to go to the bathroom.

"Disinfectant?" He yelled from the hallway.

"Yes! And a Hello Kitty band-aid." She chuckled at the thought of him actually having Hello Kitty band-aids, until he came out of the bathroom, holding the purple and pink box in his left hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to type up a little fun chapter for you guys since my week has been terrible. I hope you guys' week was awesome and exciting with many adventures!<strong>

**Just a few more chapters and I'll be completely finished with story and ready to start the next. That reminds me, I still have that poll up for you guys! I want your say-so on the plot for the next chapter so go and vote! If you don't, I understand. I hate politics too.**

**So, here are a few awesome reviews I received for the last chapter:**

JelliedPanda: you know how brilliantly amazing this story is right!? *Inner self* HELL JA , NOTHING GETTIN IN THERE WAY OF LOVIN 3' UH HUUUUUUUUUUH 3* ...oh sorry did i space out? XD anyways great story i love how you always try to please us when we already are pleased! (_) (_)

you should believe that this is good and you are good _

jellygoeswellwithpandasbecau seyoucansmooshthejellywithep anda. ;3

JelliedPanda

P.S sorry if this was long.

**I love long reviews! Also, I play a little Minecraft every once in a while between here, work, and college ;) It's fun and strangely addicting..Haha.**

TheRealInuyasha:Bitch...Destoying the Spring line.

Good job, ja!

**Haha. I've always enjoyed your reviews! They're great and usually very funny xD**

Amina Noir: Oh fucking kikyo fucking kouga! Ugh they fucking suck! Well at least Inu and Kaggie are together :) yay I love this chapter! Can't wait for the next update! :D

**Lmao. Your reviews are always interesting to read! Lindsay says that you're one of her favourites, by the way.**

Litle C: Oh damn i was really hoping he would at least slap the bitch or something. Parden the launges i really hate Kinky hoe opps i mean kikyo. That was good though really good. That damn bitch how dare she destroy Inu-kun's spring line that evil whore something really bad needs to happen to her. Oh well it is your story and its is apsolutly epic i so cant wait for the next chapter.

**Haha xD Kinky hoe? I love it! I always depict her as being evil in my stories..I really like her, I do...even if I don't show it.**

xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: FINALLY! Now we can see some InuKag fluff moments x10!

**Yes! All the fluffy moments!**


	27. A Year Flies By

**For the Love of Fashion**

**A Year Flies By**

"Man, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yeah, Miroku, I am. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"I don't know..Maybe it's a bad idea.."

"It's fine. I know the risks and I'm ready to take them."

"Okay. Breath in. Breath out."

"Well, here goes nothing!" InuYasha pushed open the doors in front of him and walked as far as he could see. Sesshomaru was standing there, as if he had been waiting a century. He hated it but InuYasha stretched out his free hand and shook Sesshomaru's. It was cold. Ice cold.

"You wanted to see me?" Sesshomaru coldy asked. He offered the seat in front of him and sat down in his comfy chair. InuYasha took a seat and placed his sketchpad on the desk. Sesshomaru eyed it and flipped open the cover to reveal the first page. Then turned another page. And another. Without saying anything.

InuYasha couldn't stand the silence. He'd been working on this for years and it was finally finished but it was the Ice King that had to look at it. _Hurry and finish...hurry and finish._

Sesshomaru closed it and slid it back towards InuYasha, still silent as the grave. A brief clearing of the throat and he spoke," So I heard from around the building that you and Higurashi are getting married soon."

What did that have to do with anything? It's true, the love birds are getting hitched with Miroku and Sango. The day after he unofficially proposed, he took Kagome to a nice restaurant and surprised her (sort of) with a ring that he saw Kagome go gaga over one time. But none of it had relevance to this matter whatsoever..

"Yeah..but what does-"

"Shh!" Sesshomaru's ear twitched. InuYasha frowned but his ears perked up when he heard the same noise. Sesshomaru got up from his chair and walked over to his office doors. With a quick movement, he opened the door and fell backwards.

* * *

><p>Kagome was a lot happier than she had ever been. Wait, scratch that. She had to admit that she was happy when her brother was born, even though he's a pain in the ass. Being engaged to InuYasha was a close 1st though. When he suddenly asked her the restaurant, she was overwhelmed and had to cry, hysterically of course! The whole restaurant had their eyes on them.<p>

She had always wanted 2 or 3 children. If two, she wanted a boy then a girl. If three, she wanted all boys. She loved girls, but being one herself made her think again. She was a spoiled little brat up until her father's death and changed because she had to. But during those early times, a girl would run them dry, even if InuYasha did make a lot of money.

_InuYasha.._

"Kagome!" She heard her name being and turned to see Sango running towards her. Sango stopped, just before she ran over Kagome.

"What's got you so excited?" Kagome laughed.

"Miroku..just told me..that InuYasha..finally went to see..Sesshomaru." Sango breathed in slowly, then out.

"Already? That liar! He told me that he was going to come get me when he did!"

"No time for that! You can kill him later! Let's go before something happens, good or bad!" Sango grabbed Kagome and ran for Sesshomaru's office.

When they reached it, the doors were already closed.

"No! Wait- I can hear them..barely.." Kagome put her ear against the door, making Sango do the same.

"Well hello ladi-" Miroku tried to greet them.

"SHH!" Both girls told him.

Miroku shrugged and placed his ear against the door too.

"They stopped. It's quiet. What if he doesn't like the idea, Sango? InuYasha has been waiting for this moment for a while.."

"You're his soon-to-be wife! You have to support him, no matter the decision!" Sango assured her.

"Yeah. You're riiii-ahhh!" All three bodies fell forward, each landing one on top of another, on top of Sesshomaru.

"Kagome!" InuYasha stumbled out of his chair and ran over to help Kagome out of the pile of bodies.

"I'm fine. We're all fine. What did he say about your idea?" Kagome asked.

"I guess he was about to tell me, but you three eavesdroppers interrupted it." InuYasha raised a brown and crossed his arms.

"I'd love to say I'm sorry but you broke your promise of telling me when you were going to see him." Kagome mimicked his posture.

He hated seeing her mad, especially if he was the cause.

"I'm sorry then." He kissed her cheek. She soon forgot why she was mad at him.

"Well, I really hate to interrupt the loved fest going on here but we need to get back with out meeting. If you would all leave.." Sesshomaru straightened his jacket and tie, while walking back to his desk.

"You can stay Kagome." He whispered. He guided her to the two chairs on the opposite side of the desk.

When the door shut, the room fell silent again.

"Now, InuYasha, as I was saying..You and Higurashi are getting married soon, correct."

"Yes."

"And this addition to our family and Shikon would help quite a bit. Your designs, I hate to say, are impeccable. Each is perfect, I can't deny it." Sesshomaru opened the notebook again and flipped to the 4th or 5th page.

"This is my favourite of the 20. The fabric, first off, is great and it's stretchable enough for the bigger mother. It's a dress, another plus. About your other offer.." Sesshomaru stopped.

"I can't believe it but, thank you so much for this. And the other offer, if not now, I'd really like you to think about it. I'll see myself out." InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and exited the office.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Yash." She smiled, showing her pearly whites. InuYasha loved her even more every time a smile spread over her face. It gave their relationship something more than he could ever have expected.

"Thanks Kagome."

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone says anything, I do want to say that I've been very busy. Halloween is coming up and I usually volunteer at the haunted house we have on campus for the town (and nearby towns). I've been tired from that(scaring people)..sore too because I had to help paint and construct and I'm also one of the people that helps the cast get ready (costume, makeup, etc..)<strong>

**Next chapter is the official last chapter (wedding!) and it's going to be _really_ _really_ long because I have a few ends to tie up BUT I'll have a semi-long prologue for you guys! :D**

**If you haven't voted yet for the next story plot, get a move on! I only have 3 people! The rest of you are some lazy people! I love your opinions and I cherish them to the ends of the earth! I really want _your_ say so!**

**My favourite reviews of last chapter:**

DragonLady Warrior: AW don't worry. Even if your week sucks you still have your lovely followers here for you. I love these fluff moments! I can't believe the story will end soon. I kind of don't want this fabulous story to end cuz it's so awsome but then I kind of do because I want to see them have a happy ending. It a little conflicting. Either way I'm excited for the next chapter! :D

xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: fklhklfnc mv,fhnbgjfn vbm,.hkfjbh mjfnkhbo vgfklhjigjhfkljhdrklgdfj;lhjtbhkltrjrlKHJKLSDHGLKJDKG HDFKLJKLJGF THJFKNHKFLJHOPJHKL;GFH JTLIJNHTKLJKL;GTJHKLGTHJTKLHJKL;GHJLGJHGKLHG HFMJ!

INUKAG BABIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES! *faints*

Amina Noir: (; oh the tears falling oh look at that! Ah oh my god there getting married! even though it was an unofficial proposal but still exciting! :D absolutely adore this chapter :D I can't I just can't I have lost the ability to can right now! Can't wait for the next update :)


	28. Here Comes the Bride?

**For the Love of Fashion**

**Here Comes The Bride?**

She waited for her happily ever after, thinking it would never come, but it was happening now. She still couldn't believe that InuYasha came along in her life at the right time. It had been almost 2 years since she met the man and it definitely wasn't love at first sight. He's rude, obnoxious, and has an ego the size of Africa. But he grew on her after a while. She would soon have him all for herself..

"Kagome!" Sango waved a hand over Kagome's face. Kagome looked over at her and raelized that she was spacing out again.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Sango!" Kagome glanced back at the mirror at her beautiful dressed up self. She had decided on an off-white, slim-fitting, open-back, strapless dress that had a beaded belt around the waist. The only thing she hated about it was the open back; showing that much skin still made her a little nervous.

"You have been off lately girl! Still have cold feet?" Sango finished buttoning the last button on Kagome's dress and turned for Kagome to zip up her dress. Sango's taste was like Kagome's except for a few changes. She chose a pure white, slim-fitting, half-sleeved, completely beaded dress. Miroku loved it on her and that was all that mattered to her. Unlike Kagome, she wasn't superstitious. InuYasha hasn't seen Kagome all day.

Kagome finished the zip on Sango's dress and turned her around, "I do want to marry him, Sango but what if-"

"Stop right there!" Sango threw her hand on Kagome's lips,"With him, there are no more 'what ifs'. He loves you more than he loves himself and that's saying a lot. I've worked with him for years, trust me on that. Loose hair."

Sango took the piece of hair that fell down Kagome's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Thank you Sango, I feel much better. I wish my family was here though. Mama said that she was catching the next flight out of Tokyo.." Kagome started to tear up.

"Oh Kagome..At least you have someone. I'm going to walk down that aisle by myself..Wait!" Sango suddenly yelled, a light bulb appearing above her head.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kagome mischievously smiled.

"That we are two sexy brides and should walk down that aisle together so we can double the sexiness?" Sango answered.

"Not in those exact words but yes." Both girls laughed and looped arms.

"Well then, if you are ready to rock this wedding, so am I! Let's strut down the runway!" The girls grabbed their purple and red rose bouquets and were about to walk out of the model department but the door flew open, revealing a middle-aged woman, a teenaged boy, and an old man.

* * *

><p>"She's a keeper InuYasha." Miroku fixed his purple bowtie and sat down to tie his shoes.<p>

"Thanks for the obvious. I'm still surprised that she agreed to marry me." InuYasha retorted.

"I'm half-surprised that she did too." Miroku snickered, which resulted in a bump to the head by InuYasha.

"Your opinions don't matter. I'm still only having a double wedding because Kagome insisted on it when your soon-to-be suggested it. The wedding is technically girls day anyway." InuYasha mumbled.

"Where did you hear that?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome.." InuYasha murmured.

"You are so high-strung on her. A lot more on her than Kikyo." Miroku slipped on his other shoe and tied it.

"I stopped loving her long ago and only stayed with her because of a discount here and there on fabrics and because I hate smelling tears." InuYasha brushed his long hair and pulled it back into a low ponytail.

"InuYasha." Miroku laughed.

"What? It's true.." InuYasha glanced at the mirror to tie his silk red tie.

"What about security?" Miroku stood up and grabbed the rose boutonnière.

"I ordered them to specifically look for Kikyo and Kouga. I don't want them to ruin Kagome's happy day. She deserves to be happy, even if it is one day." InuYasha waited for Miroku to pin the rose on his black coat.

"What do you mean even if it is one day? She loves you a lot InuYasha." Miroku assured.

"I know she does but she is still cautious about some things. I haven't even slept with her yet."

Miroku rolled his eyes," Maybe she is one of those 'don't sleep with another until after marriage' kind of person."

"Keh." InuYasha glanced at the clock on his desk," We better go. The wedding starts in 30 minutes." He finished pinning the purple rose to Miroku's jacket and walked out of the fabric department. Three people ran up to him, asking where the brides were in Japanese. He pointed them towards the modeling department and they bowed before running down the hall.

"Who were they?" Miroku asked behind him.

"I don't know but that woman looked a lot like Kagome.." Both the guys shrugged and walked down the stairs to join the rest of the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Mama, Souta, Jii-chan! I thought you guys weren't going to make it!" Kagome gathered them in a group hug, tears flying from everyone's face.<p>

"As if we would miss my only daughter's wedding!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. She hugged her daughter again and backed away to get a full view of her," My, you are dressed just as beautiful as I was on my wedding day, and happy too."

Kagome blushed and twirled around. The others just laughed as Sango awkwardly stood behind them. She never mastered the language of Japanese but she recognized who was who at least. Kagome noticed Sango and grabbed her to introduce her.

"Everyone, this is Sango. She is my co-worker, friend, and the sister I've always wanted. I'm her only family. She doesn't understand any Japanese from my understanding." The blushing bride laughed.

Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat and tried to remember any English words she picked up over the years," Hello Sango. I am Mrs. Higurashi, the mama. Souta is my son and Kagome's brother. Jii-chan is my late husband's father and their grandfather. You are just welcomed to be my daughter if you want to." She walked over to Sango and hugged her like she did Kagome.

"Arigatou." Sango did remember one of the words Kagome used over the phone," Ah! The wedding is going to start! We have to go."

"Mother, would you escort us to our soon-to-be husbands?" Kagome giggled.

"Of course! Let us go forth!" She grabbed Sango and Kagome by the arms and led them out after Jii-chan and Souta.

"I love your mom's English!" Sango squealed, making Kagome almost trip over her dress from laughing.

* * *

><p>InuYasha waited on one side and Miroku on the other. Both have never experienced or seen a double wedding so they were basically winging it. InuYasha glanced around the room, gazing at the decor and wondering why the girls had chosen the busy workplace of Shikon Fashion instead of something a little more classy, say an outside garden or something. He thought back to the first when they met. She looked so much like Kikyo but they were on opposite sides of the world in personality. She intrigued him somehow, and didn't understand why.<p>

As he watched InuYasha's eyes jump from one thing to another, Miroku couldn't stop the snicker that was coming out of him. InuYasha was lovestruck, and Miroku could definitely tell. He won't admit but it's all over his face. He wouldn't be still, making Miroku nervous himself. He was happy for Kagome. They didn't hit it off well, but they are still good friends. Besides, any friend of Sango is a friend to him.

Their eyes followed two guys that came down the stairs; one wa an old man and the other was a teen. It was the same people from before but the woman was missing. They excused themselves and found a seat near the

"Who are those guys?" Miroku whispered over at InuYasha. InuYasha was about to say something but he heard the wedding music begin to play and quickly shut his mouth. Everyone rose from their seats and faced the direction of the staircase. He was anxious about what Kagome looked like. He worked in the fashion industry so her dress had to be fabulous. Deep in his heart, though, he knew Kagome would look good in anything.

The girls came around the corner and started to walk down the stairs, Kagome's mother between them. They looked beautiful. Sango wasn't a model at the moment, she was a bride. Kagome wasn't just the big boss's assistant, she was an angel. Her scars didn't matter to him.

They reached the two men at the altar and Kagome gave them away before finding a seat next to Jii-chan and Souta. The music stopped and the priest cleared his throat.

"Both couples have decided to recite their own vows. Sango," He pointed.

Sango looked Miroku in the eyes," Miroku. I know how you are. You are a lecherous, flirtatious man. But I wouldn't have you any other way. I am still surprised that I'm standing here right now, agreeing to this big commitment. But I know that I am where I need to be. I love you so much Miroku."

Miroku turned pink in the cheeks from embarrassment and turned the microphone towards him," I totally agree with you. Sango, I can't wait for you to bear my children," he said and gave Sango a quick kiss. Everyone in the room laughed, even Sango, though she was upset he kissed her before he was told to do so.

It was Kagome's turn. She had been working on her vows for almost a year, trying to put everything she thought into words. She remembered sitting down on the sofa almost in tears when she got close to writing the end. Kagome grabbed the piece of paper from the priest and folded it open to read.

"InuYasha, what I'm about to tell you I can't express into words but I tried. I can recall landing in New York for the first time like it was yesterday, I was excited to be able to work for Shikon Fashion; it had been a dream since I first purchased a dress from it. When Sesshomaru gave me my first list of jobs to do, one of them was to help you out. I actually didn't know he had a brother, or at least a half-brother. When I first met you, I thought you were a rude, self-absorbed, egotistical hanyou."

All of the employees laughed. They know how InuYasha is. Even they are surprised he was standing right at the altar, ready to marry Kagome. When the laughter died down, she continued.

"You reminded me so much of Kouga it made me sick and I hated you. I tried to avoid you at all costs and dreaded when I had to work near you. I think the first time I actually started to fall for you was when I took that trip into town with you to the fabric store. I didn't know you were with Kikyo at the time and I got jealous, that's why I left early." Both Kagome and Sango started to tear up. Kagome promised herself she wouldn't cry but she never could keep promises to herself.

"I fell for you more and harder than ever before but I was still scared. I kept asking myself 'what if' questions. 'What if he's like Kouga?' or 'What if he tries to hurt me?' All it took was for Sango to knock some sense into me. I was so happy when you two showed up at Sango's place and we had a sleepover. It meant a lot to Sango and to me. That was when I knew you were the one for me. Please allow me to open up to you. It will take time but I know you won't mind. Aishiteru, InuYasha Taisho." She folded the paper back up and handed it to the emotional priest.

InuYasha was speechless. He knew what Kagome had to have held inside but what she had just told him was mind blowing. He grabbed her hands and looked directly at her choclate orbs," Kagome, I honestly don't think I could beat what you just told me. I'm not very good at expressing my feelings and you should know that by now but I'll try my best." Kagome smiled.

"I was stunned when I first saw you. You looked so much like Kikyo that I thought it was her when you walked through the door; I couldn't stop staring at you the whole day, making me fall behind, which is why I made Miroku finish up. Honestly, I fell for you at first because you looked like Kikyo but I came to learn that you both are total opposites. The more I was with you, the more I fell for you. I fell so hard that I had to kiss you to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I was so angry when I found out about your past with Kouga but I can wait for you, I always will."

"Oh InuYasha." Kagome reached up and hugged his neck; he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Both of them wanted to stay like that forever but things aren't always supposed to last.

The priest opened his little book,"I hate to ask, because these 4 people are definitely ready to be together forever, but if anyone has any objections to their happiness, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I have an objection to the couple on the right." A familiar figure came trotting down the aisle, dressed in a dress fit for the red carpet.

"Who let you in Kikyo?" InuYasha snarled. He put Kagome behind him and faced the wicked witch.

"In case you've forgotten, I learned Judo years ago. Nice to see you too after what, almost 2 years?" Kikyo stepped up on the altar and stood in front of InuYasha," I'm ready to marry my fiancé."

"You whore-ish dressed bitch!" Kagome came out from behind InuYasha and landed a punch to Kikyo's right cheek.

"You will not interrupt my happily ever after." Kagome added after Kikyo stumbled to her feet.

"I may not can but he will." She pointed at man coming down the aisle.

"Ko-Kouga. I thought you left New York almost 2 years ago." Kagome backed away, bumping into InuYasha. He folded his arms protectively over her and growled.

"I did but then Kikyo contacted me about the wedding and I knew I couldn't miss it. I wouldn't miss my own high school girlfriend's wedding." Kouga inched closer, making InuYasha back away even further.

"EX-girlfriend." InuYasha spat out," She's my wife."

"Oh, not yet she isn't. None of you have said 'I do', have you?" Kikyo playfully pouted then smiled.

"We were going to until you wedding crashers busted up in here!" Sango yelled.

"Oh shut up you anorexic slut." Kikyo nonchalantly said.

Sango gasped then turned red from anger," That was a long time ago Kikyo, and you know that! I was depressed from my parents and brother's death and my modeling career!" Sango left Miroku's side and slapped Kikyo across the face. Kikyo responded by trying to land a punch to Sango's face but Miroku jumped in front of Sango.

"Miroku!" Sango fell to Miroku's side.

"It was a baby punch, I'm fine." Miroku used Sango's help to get up.

"You need to leave, both of you, before I get the cops involved." Sesshomaru firmly stated.

"This won't be the last time you'll see me, InuYasha Taisho." Kikyo grabbed Kouga by the arm and marched down the aisle.

"I just called the police and told them to look for an overdressed maniac in red and the owner of Big Bad Wolfe." Sesshomaru said as he closed his cellphone.

"You never cease to amaze me, Sesshomaru." Kagome chuckled.

"Since this excitement is over, shall we move on to the I do?" the priest asked. He wiped his forehead of perspiration from being scared. The couples nodded and walked back to their original places.

The priest asked.

"I do." Sango responded. The priest asked Miroku the same thing.

"I do." Miroku went ahead and kissed Sango.

"You may now kiss the bride.." The priest trailed off. He looked over at Kagome and InuYasha and smiled.

"Do you, Kagome Higurashi, take InuYasha Taisho, to be your lawful wedded husband? To love in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

Kagome gave it a quick thought and smiled," I do."

"Do you, InuYasha Taisho, take Kagome Higurashi, to be your lawful wedded wife? To love in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I definitely do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

And with that, InuYasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and kissed her like Gomez kisses Mortisha on the Addam's Family.

"I now pronounce both of you Mr. and Mrs. Taisho and Mr. and Mrs. Houshi." The priest happily yelled. Everyone in the room clapped and cheered when the pair of husbands and wives walked down the aisle.

"The reception is in the fabric department upstairs." Sesshomaru announced. The people in the room started to get up and disperse upstairs.

"What a wedding.." Sesshomaru commented before he followed the crowd upstairs.

* * *

><p>When the couples opened the door, Kagome and Sango nearly fell out.<p>

"You guys did this yourselves?" Sango snorted.

"We were kidding when we asked you to decorate it yourselves." Kagome joined in the laughter all the way to their seats at the table in the back.

The room wasn't all that bad. The guys managed to at least move the bolts of fabric out of the way for the guests. The high ceilings had white and red streamers hanging down, the food and drinks were all on a table themselves, including the main wedding cake that the girls had agreed on and the guys' cake that InuYasha mostly agreed on.

"I thought we did awesome on the decorating!" Miroku frowned.

"I still can't believe that you took us serious. At least the food was catered." Sango said.

InuYasha and Miroku looked at each other then back at the girls," About that.." Miroku started.

"We kind of procrastinated and ordered Chinese instead.." InuYasha finished.

"You what?" Kagome chuckled then frowned.

"Are you guys serious?" Sango was about to get back up and check on the food but the guests started to pile in.

"We're sorry?" InuYasha reached over to kiss Kagome but ended up kissing the palm of her hand.

"We'll talk later tonight." She coldly said.

"What makes you so sure that we'll actually be talking later at night?" InuYasha hinted but winced when Kagome threatened a slap to the face.

"Don't say another word unless spoken to." Sango told Miroku because she knew that he was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>The wedding wasn't as bad as Kagome and Sango thought it would be. The chinese food tasted great and the decor managed to stay put. After everyone was finished, the couples cut the 5 tier wedding cake. Sango shoved her piece at Miroku, he then returned the favour. InuYasha held their piece up to their mouths and started at one end, finishing with a kiss.<p>

Next was wishful congrats from people who wanted to wish them luck. Sesshomaru was the first one to get up and grab the microphone.

"InuYasha. I hate speeches but I might as well give you my present while I'm up here. I've thought it over and I've agreed to let you branch off and start your own fashion label. You'll be in charge of our brand new Maternity Department." And for once, Sesshomaru gave a small smile. InuYasha's eyes twinkled at the thought of owning his own label, even if it was a branch of Shikon Fashion. He had been dreaming of this since he started working at Shikon.

Souta decided he'd take on the mic next," My sister is annoying, InuYasha, but you'll learn to love her anyways because I have. I'm gonna miss you big sis but I can't wait until college graduation to see you." He walked over and hugged Kagome before returning the mic back to the stand.

A bunch more people took turns saying a few things about each bride and groom. Some were hilarious, and others were really serious. Throughout it all, though, InuYasha couldn't stop from looking over at Kagome's expressions. Her smile was beautiful; gorgeous straight and white teeth. Her smile made him smile and her tears wanted to make him cry. How they ended up together, Kami only knows, but it was worth it. Everything she did was worth the risk of a long-time commitment.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my lovely readers! It's been a while, huh? Well, to make a long story short, I had midterms last week for a couple of classes and the haunted house wore me out. So, I made the final chapter long and the epilogue will posted tomorrow! I've been working on both over the last few weeks with my midterms in the way. I've been a busy person. But, I do hope that all of you enjoyed this last chapter and will read the epilogue tomorrow for some baby action!<strong>

**I've got to go, my break is almost over!**

**Until next time,**

**silentXpoetry**


	29. For the Love of Fashion

**For the Love of Fashion**

**For the Love of Fashion**

Kagome accidentally picked up a heavier box than what she thought. InuYasha saw her struggling and, as quick as lightning, immediately ran over to her to take the box away from her.

"You shouldn't be lifting anything anyway Kagome. Sit your ass down while the rest of us move these boxes." InuYasha walked out of the empty-but-one-couch-waiting-room and passed Miroku carrying a box and Sango sadly walking beside him.

"You shouldn't be lifting anything anyway Sango. Sit your ass down beside Kagome while the rest of us moves these boxes." Miroku said sternly, like he heard InuYasha tell Kagome. Except Sango doesn't exactly take things well like Kagome and slapped Miroku across the face, making him drop the box of books on his foot.

InuYasha had watched the whole the whole scene from his office and ended up laughing so hard that he dropped the box of blank sketchbooks on his foot.

"That is what you guys get for telling us what to do." Kagome said and nodded along with Sango. They gave each other a high five and took the boxes back from the floor. They walked out of the room and headed to each place that the box read.

"They are acting like we are 8 or 9 months pregnant. We are only 3." Sango rolled her eyes and set the box of books down in InuYasha's office.

"Tell me about it. InuYasha helps me into and out of the shower and has taken up a few cooking lessons to sharpen his cooking skills so I won't have to stand on my feet. He won't even let me go to work with him since I found out 2 months ago. I'm a stay-at-home pregnant lady instead of mom!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango walked into the waiting area and picked up another box that read books.

"What have you been doing since he started working again?" Sango asked, as she set the box down beside the other box of books and started putting them on the bookshelf.

"I've been reading more since I've had nothing else to do except watch daytime soap operas and Dr. Phil." Kagome opened the box and started putting the sketchbooks away in a filing cabinet.

"I would come over and visit more at the apartment but since Miroku found out I was having twins, that is a no no. I'm thinking of just taking a cab over there, not even caring what Miroku thinks." Sango tried to exit the office, but this time she bumped into Miroku.

"I think that is a no, Sango. Have you read about the many risks of twin pregnancy? A billion thinks could go wrong and I wouldn't be able to live without you or our baby girls." He kissed her on the cheek and led her back into the waiting room.

"I'm with Miroku on this, Kagome," InuYasha grabbed a pad from Kagome and wrapped his arms around her belly.

"I'm not having twins." Kagome said and tried to get away but InuYasha held her tighter.

"No, but you are having a half-demon which has the same risks as twins. And in case you've forgotten, demon pregnancies, even half, aren't as long as regular pregnancies like Sango. You'll be due in 4 months instead of 6." InuYasha ruffled the top of her head and kissed her cantaloupe-sized stomach.

"I haven't forgotten.." Kagome mumbled and fell into his chest.

"I'm just trying to watch out for you because I love you and our baby. Maybe if you stay out of our way for the rest of the day, I'll carry you to the ice cream shop. Would you like that?" He rested his head on top of hers and inhaled the scents of her and the baby.

Kagome nodded in his chest and looked up at him," Will I be a good mother, InuYasha?"

"Of course you will! Why? Is something wrong?" InuYasha let go and grabbed her shoulders.

"What if what happened to me, happens to the baby when older? I'll be overprotective and he or she will hate me." She started to tear up. The thought of her own child hating her was too much. She didn't want her child to remember a mother who was overprotective.

"That's just hormones speaking. Remember what the doctor said? He said that the baby will be strong. Besides, I'll beat up whoever dares to touch our little baby." InuYasha put his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick.

"Did you feel that?" Kagome asked. It was true about what the doctor said; her baby was ridiculously strong.

"I love it when he kicks." InuYasha smiled.

"What make you think the baby is a he?" Kagome put her hands on her hips in frustration.

"Well, obviously only a he can kick that strong." InuYasha then quickly closed his mouth, realizing what he just started.

"You trying to tell me something, pretty boy? Are you saying girls can't kick as strong as boys?" An eyebrow went up on Kagome's face and InuYasha slowly backed away as she came towards him.

"N-No! Of course they can kick alike." He waved his hands but knew he was too late. Sango came out of nowhere and put InuYasha in a headlock.

"I got him Kagome! Punch him or kick him!" Sango knew that InuYasha was way stronger than she was. He was holding out on her, making it easy on the pregnant lady, she guessed. Kagome smiled and lightly punch him on the shoulder. In a dramatic way, InuYasha fell to the floor and pretended to be in pain.

"Wench! That hurt!" He yelled, but no one heard him over the roaring laughter of the girls and Miroku.

* * *

><p>"I told you so." InuYasha crossed his arms in a proud way.<p>

"No you didn't! I did!" Kagome yelled so loud that it startled a few of the nurses in the hallway.

"No, I suggested it but you said I was wrong." InuYasha stuck out his tongue like a little boy but put it back in when the doctor walked back in the room.

"Here are your copies of the ultrasound," he handed the few photos of their baby to Kagome," and I'll see you back next month. I'll let you out."

Kagome handed the pictures to InuYasha so she could wipe her belly with a paper towel to rid of the cold jelly. She was bigger, in fact, she was due in 2 months. The assistance offered from InuYasha earlier in the pregnancy really helped out now, considering that she started to waddle and that her belly was the size of a huge pumpkin. Having a half-demon son wasn't as easy sounding like a regular pregnancy. Sango is due in 4 months, so she's relaxing and taking advantage of Miroku's fatherly qualities. InuYasha, on the other hand, is a little bit more annoying.

"Let me help you up." InuYasha grabbed hold of Kagome's hand and helped her off of the exam chair. He wouldn't let go of her hand, like how a mother refuses to let go of her child's hand walking across the street.

"I'm fine InuYasha." Kagome grabbed her pictures back from InuYasha and stared at her favourite one; it was like he was looking directly at them. She was having a son, a so far healthy half-demon son. He, of course, had his father's dog ears but had Kagome's nose; secretly, she was hoping that he had raven black hair and InuYasha's ochre eyes. But she had to wait for that.

"See you next month, Mrs. Taisho." The doctor politely smiled and opened the door for them. Kagome never got tired of being called 'Mrs. Taisho'. She felt proud to have that name. Not only did it give her privileged rights, such as being invited to fashion shows and parties, but it gave her a sense of identity and love.

"Kagome." InuYasha's voice caught her off guard.

"What's wrong?" Kagome got in the passenger side of the car, since it was the one InuYasha was holding open, and he closed it after she was settled.

"I was thinking," he continued when he slammed his door shut," about moving."

"Moving?" Kagome's voice pitched up. She did give it a thought, considering that their (technically InuYasha's) apartment had two bedrooms and that the second bedroom had gym equipment in it. But they just moved InuYasha into his new office building and that took forever.

"Yeah, like to a bigger house on the outskirts of New York." InuYasha turned the key of the car on and backed out of the parking space.

"But wouldn't that be further away from the office? And all of our friends?"

"It would be but we'd have a nice house with a fresh green lawn that InuYasha Jr. could play on and a big pool where we can BBQ." InuYasha could see it now, like in those sappy commercials and movies. The son playing catch with the father and the wife just setting out a cherry pie.

"Wait, I thought we said no calling the baby InuYasha Jr.?" Kagome completely changed the subject. She really wanted to avoid it. The idea of moving far away from everyone was sad, plus she would be away from whatever school the baby would be in.

"What other ideas do you have? Do you know what Sango is naming her daughters?" InuYasha turned a sharp corner, making Kagome immediately put her hand on her stomach. The Porsche would be the first things to go, or at least buy a family vehicle.

"We're having a son, not a daughter." She retorted. Honestly, she had no idea what Sango came up with. Miroku had a say, she was sure.

"I know that but maybe could manipulate it into a boy's name. Like if it's Alexandria we could change it to Alex." A red light was coming up and InuYasha came to a halt.

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I know we both live here in America but we are both from Japan. I want our son to experience his true culture, not just America's culture. Could we possibly come up with a Japanese name?" Kagome twiddled her thumbs, waiting for InuYasha's reply. She loved what America had to offer but it wasn't her true roots and she didn't want her son thinking so either.

"Well, if you can come up with a name we both agree on, why not? I think it's a great idea." He smiled, knowing that made her day.

"Really? Thanks Yash!" She reached over and gave him a big hug, with a kiss on the lips to go along with it. Little did they know that they were creating a traffic jam behind them.

* * *

><p>Kagome breathed in, counted, and breathed out. She repeated this numerous times before sighing again. She was a day overdue and it was killing her. She tried it one more time but the contractions just weren't close together.<p>

"Still the same length of time?" InuYasha passed by, carrying a laundry basket with him.

"Yeah. The doctor said it'll happen a few times but he wasn't sure about half-demons, since they don't come around very often." Kagome continued to sit on the living room floor, eating out of ice cream and bag of chips, watching the current soap opera on television.

"She doesn't love you Johnny! Don't listen to her!" Kagome cried out at the television. When the two actors on tv kissed, she threw the spoon at it," You'll regret it."

Ever since the day before yesterday, InuYasha refused to go to work. He knew it was already in a mess, living Jakotsu in charge wasn't his brightest idea. But he didn't want to miss the baby being born for a minute. So, he's staying home, putting up with Kagome and her mood swings.

"Please don't throw the spoon again Kagome, there is already a crack from the one before this one on there." InuYasha said, picking up the spoon and walking into the kitchen to get her a new one.

"I'm sorry." Kagome teared up, and before she knew it, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Kagome.." InuYasha sat on the floor beside her and placed her in his lap, rocking her from side to side.

"But I told Johnny that Kiera doesn't love him, that she's using him, but he didn't listen. Now he's doomed and is going to die!" Kagome tried to tell him between sobs. InuYasha chuckled at her childlike antics and tantrum throws but he loved it. He'll have something over her when she brings up something that he did.

"It'll be okay Kagome, they aren't real." InuYasha pointed out to her.

"What?" Kagome yelled at him and shoved him away from her," of course they are! If they weren't, they wouldn't be-" She fell back on him, grabbing her side.

"Contraction?" He asked and rubbed her side when she nodded her head. It went away but came back again 3 minutes later.

"Wait. InuYasha, I think we need to go. That contraction came sooner than the last one." InuYasha helped Kagome off the floor and went to grab his overnight bag. It was nearly 10 at night and he was so sleepy.

"Call Sango." She told him when he arrived back in the living room.

"I'll call when we get to the hospital." He assured her and grabbed his car keys.

* * *

><p>After they settled Kagome in a room, InuYasha called the Houshi household, waking the newlyweds up. He told them the situation, so Sango immediately grabbed her bag and Miroku's and threw random items in them. Sango had to wake Miroku up again and finally dragged him out of bed. She said they'd be there in a few.<p>

InuYasha hurried back over to Kagome's room and sat down beside her, holding her right hand.

"They told me that I've dilated 8cm. Just 2 more to go, which should take another hour they guessed." Kagome winced in pain when another contraction came on.

"Sango and Miroku are both on their way. Sango had to wake Miroku up twice." InuYasha laughed, hoping it would take Kagome's mind off the pain.

A nurse walked into the room and walked in front of Kagome to check if she had dilated anymore. The nurse popped her head up and smiled," Let me go get the doctor and you can start pushing."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled

"Are you ready Kagome?" InuYasha asked her. Kagome just nodded her head and felt another contraction starting.

"You told Sango and Miroku the room number, right?" Kagome asked.

"Oh shit. No. They'll figure it out." InuYasha felt Kagome squeeze his hand tighter and release after a few seconds.

The nurse from before came walking behind a doctor who pushed a small tray of tools beside him.

"When I say push, you push as hard as you can then count to 3 and push again. Ready?"

"Yes." Was all Kagome could get out. She started pushing and counted to 3 and then pushed again. Sweat was pouring down her forehead and InuYasha's hand was aching.

It took about 6 pushes before a screaming baby boy was welcomed into the world. The nurse handed InuYasha a pair of scissors and he cut the umbilical cord. She carried the baby over to weigh him and wiped him off before wrapping him up in a blue blanket.

"What have you decided to name him, Mrs. Taisho?" The nurse asked, waiting for an answer so she could make out the chart for him.

Kagome looked up at InuYasha and smiled her pearly whites, "Tohya," she tiredly responded.

The nurse filled it in and put her chart down so she could hand Tohya over to the new mother. Kagome carefully took him from her and held him close, close enough that his whole body was on her. Everyone left the room, except InuYasha, to give them privacy.

"Look at him, Inuyasha, he's beautiful." She noticed his little dog ears and silver hair, but he wouldn't open his eyes up.

"I wish he would open his eyes." InuYasha stated. He peered over at little Tohya and couldn't help but smile at their tiny creation.

"Yeah.." The new parents both looked at the door when a waddling Sango came bursting through and a very tired Miroku behind her.

"Where is my godchild?" She demanded. She waddled over to the bed and looked down at the tiny hanyou," he is beautiful! What's his name?"

"Tohya. Do you want to hold him?" Kagome offered.

"Has InuYasha held him?" She curiously asked.

"No! How silly of me. InuYasha, here is your son. Our son." She offered him to InuYasha and he took him.

"Wait, how do I hold him? Like this?" InuYasha had Tohya's head practically hanging off of his arms.

"Oh for the love of fashion, you hold him like this!" Sango placed the baby like he should be held in InuYasha's arms and sighed," I am so sorry Kagome."

"He'll get the hang of it." Kagome laughed. InuYasha joined in and soon enough, everyone was laughing, even tired Miroku.

Kagome knew she had hit the jackpot when InuYasha came into her life but now, their son makes her feel like she hit a diamond mine. Her life didn't start out the way she had planned but everything happens for a reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw! I loved the soap opera scene! I had so much writing this epilogue! I've been working on this story since January and I'm sad to see it go but I'm happy that I'll get to start a new story! You guys have stuck with me through the end and I'm happy you did. I hope everyone enjoyed this story and I love you bunches and can't wait to hear from you guys again! The poll is still up and I will decide the winner this weekend, by the way. You guys enjoy the rest of your week!<strong>

**Until next time,**

**silentXpoetry**


End file.
